Del odio al amor hay un girasol
by DaemonLover
Summary: El amor es muy complicado,¿podrán los miembros del Host Club averiguar por qué? ¿Honey celoso, Kaoru egoísta, Tamaki nervioso, Haruhi sonrojada, Mori habla, Kyouya de ávaro y Hikaru peleando? HikaruxOC,TamaHaru,y mucho drama/romance/humor. ¡Lean y review!
1. Nervios y visiones dobles

**Espacio del autor.**

¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fanfiction, espero ir aprendiendo a publicarlos aquí en . No tengo la menor idea de porqué siempre empiezo de una forma poco convencional mis historias. No me gustan las historias que comienzan con: Había una vez.

No creo en los cuentos de hadas así que no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, perdería su diversión. Lo escribí con muchas ganas aunque creo que el primer capítulo es algo corto, ojalá pueda mejorar eso conforme pasan los capítulos. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Decidí hacerlo de Ouran porque me gusta mucho la serie. Los personajes originales de la serie no me pertenecen, esta historia está escrita sin fines lucrativos.

Por favor comenten, ojalá les guste y me ayuden a seguir mejorando.

P.D: En realidad me emociona publicar esto, y la relación que irá dandose entre Hikaru y el OC se va haciendo muy interesante en cada capítulo.

* * *

**Del odio al amor sólo hay un girasol.**

**Por: DaemonLover**

–¿Es una chica nueva? –

–Eso parece ser. Apenas comienza el año, supongo es mejor a los típicos traslados temporales que siempre hacen. –

–¿Es cierto que sus padres nunca están en su casa? –

Kanagaki Naoko. Provenía de una familia importante en el campo de la ciencia, razón por la cual sus padres nunca estaban en Japón. Se encontraban en otros países haciendo investigaciones, aunque en ocasiones se tomaban un tiempo para visitar a su hija. Su cabello era castaño oscuro y no muy largo, ya que le llegaba sólo algunos centímetros bajo llos hombros. Acostumbra llevarlo recogido en una trenza francesa, y usa lentes ya que odia los lentes de contacto. Sus ojos son pequeños, aunque le dan un aspecto infantil debido a sus largas pestañas.

Bueno, o al menos así lucía antes de ingresar a Ouran.

– ¡Tsk!¡ Voy a llegar tarde para mi presentación al grupo! –

Y un nuevo año inicia en el Instituto Ouran. Todos estaban ya en su salón, pero en Japón es costumbre presentar a los nuevos alumnos a toda la clase. Esas reglas de etiqueta le fastidiaban, pero no podía hacer más que cumplirlas.

–Clase, este año se incorpora a nuestro grupo una nueva estudiante. Su estadía será permanente, así que espero hagan de este año un buen año escolar. – Dijo el prefecto.

_El momento de siempre. Odio hacer esto, ¡todos te observan como si fueras un bicho raro! Uno…_

–Kanagaki Naoko. ¡Mucho gusto en conocerlos! ¡Cuiden de mí por favor!

_Dos…tres. Ya puedo alzar mi cabeza._

Frente a la clase se encontraba una joven con el cabello apenas por debajo de los hombros, de color castaño-rojizo y con suaves rizos. Sus ojos llamaban bastante la atención, tal vez debido a su extraña expresión. Esa misma chica, ya no usaba trenza ni usaba lentes. Le había costado mucho acostumbrarse a los lentes de contacto, y aún más aprender a cuidar su apariencia, pero estaba decidida a comenzar de nuevo, en una nueva escuela, con nuevas personas a su alrededor.

Recorrió a sus compañeros de manera muy rápida, y lo que más le llamo la atención en ese instante fue un joven de aspecto pícaro. ¿Estaba viendo doble? No… tenía un gemelo al lado. Lo único diferente era su cabello. Sus miradas se cruzaron y enseguida empezó a tartamudear unas palabras de agradecimiento al profesor y al prefecto.

–Kanagaki-san, toma asiento enseguida de Fujioka-san. Fujioka, levante su mano por favor. –

Muy cerca de los gemelos estaba un joven de apariencia amable y cabello castaño, que levantaba su mano, aunque era difícil saber si se encontraba en el salón de clase o si soñaba despierto. Era…demasiado normal.

Mientras recorría el salón hacia su lugar sintió todas las miradas en ella. ¿Había salido algo mal con su apariencia? No, eso era imposible. En todo caso, prefirió no darle mucha importancia a pesar de la presión que sentía por ser el blanco de las miradas.

–Kanagaki-san, bienvenida a Ouran. – Sonrió Haruhi.

–Eh…gracias. – Respondió Naoko al sentarse mientras suspiraba aliviada al pensar que ya nadie la observaba…

_¡Lo logré!_

…Aunque aún había un par de ojos que la miraba.

* * *

**Espacio del autor.**

¡Fuah! Hubo muchas opciones para empezar la historia, no sé porqué terminó quedando así. Es un poco complicado, espero no sea muy confuso la forma en la que introduzco los pensamientos de los personajes. Haré lo posible por dejar sus personalidades, aunque siempre cuando llega alguien nuevo a nuestras vidas mueve nuestro mundo interno.

¡Nos vemos en el capítulo dos! ¡Cuiden de mí por favor!


	2. Proposiciones y orangutanes

**_Espacio del autor._**

_¡Hola nuevamente! _

_Si están leyendo esto: ¡Muchas gracias! Es un honor para mí tenerlos en el capítulo dos. Sé que el primer capítulo es cortísimo, pero se va a ir mejorando. Es divertido, al fin Naoko puede mostrar su verdadero "yo", o eso es lo que creemos todos. _

_Gracias por leer nuevamente, esperaré sus comentarios._

* * *

Era un nuevo día en el Instituto Ouran. El día anterior las cosas habían ocurrido bastante rápido, pero parecía que la nueva adaptación iba más tranquila que en otras ocasiones.

–Kanagaki-san, todos los miembros del Host Club quisiéramos que nos hicieras el honor de acompañarnos a…– Empezó Haruhi.

–¿Host Club? ¿Es de esos que hay en los lugares más mundanos de la ciudad, donde pagas para tener un poco de atención? – Pregunta inquisidora Naoko mientras juega con su lapicero.

–Bueno…no exactamente, verás en realidad es…–

–Haruhi, ¿de verdad crees que quiero ir a un lugar semejante? No sé qué haces en medio de hombres fáciles. – Le interrumpe de nuevo la joven.

–¡A quién llamas hombre fácil! – Exclama Hikaru algo molesto.

–¿Hm? No oí nada…– Replica Naoko con aire aburrido, mientras saca sus dedos de sus oídos.

–Kanagaki-san, Kaoru y Hikaru son parte del Host Club. Lo que hacen es…–Haruhi se detuvo por un momento, intentando sacar de su mente las excentricidades de todos los miembros del club. –…hacerle compañía a las chicas, verás…Cuando no estamos en clase estás siempre sola, y nosotros estamos en el club, así que todos pensaron que sería buena idea que tu…–

–¡Qué? ¡Éstos dos! Olvídalo. Prefiero salir con un par de orangutanes. –

Al haber terminado su frase ambos gemelos tuvieron que contenerse para no aventarle cosas (después de todo, era una de sus actividades favoritas cuando se enojan), y prefirieron ignorar aquél comentario…durante unos segundos.

–¡Ara! Pero, ¿quién querría a alguien tan fea para acompañarle? – Dice Kaoru al aire, aunque con plenas intenciones de referirse a Naoko.

–Tienes razón Kaoru, ¡parece ser que ciertas personas no son lo suficientemente agradables a la vista para estar cerca de nosotros! – Continuó Hikaru, alzando los hombros.

Nadie supo cómo sucedió. Pero sucedió.

Una zapatilla salió volando hasta golpear la nuca de Hikaru. El sonido que produjo hizo que todos voltearan su cabeza, y Haruhi que presenció la escena miró a Naoko con los ojos muy abiertos, aunque ésta ya se encontraba haciendo los ejercicios que el profesor les había dejado de tarea.

**[Afuera de la tercera sala de música] ***

–¡Porqué siempre soy yo el que termina golpeado? – Dice Hikaru refunfuñando de camino hacia la tercera sala de música, ahora convertido en el lugar de reunión del Host Club.

–Tal vez por tu enorme cabeza…– Sugiere Kaoru. – Es una chica extraña, no aceptó la invitación al Host Club…tal vez tenga novio y por eso no acepta nuestra invitación. –

Hikaru replica hacia su hermano en un tono de molestia: –¡Esa amazona de ninguna forma puede tener novio! Además, hay otras formas de negarte a una invitación. –

–Creo que es una persona amable. – Dice Honey, que justo acababa de llegar y esperaba detrás del trío.

–¡Honey-sempai! – Saluda Haruhi.

Algo sorprendido, Hikaru continúa con el mismo tema: –¿De dónde conoces a Kanagaki? –

–Oh, es hija de unos amigos de mi familia. Son científicos que viajan alrededor del mundo, y por eso pasaba algunos días en nuestra casa. Takashi también la conoce, ¿verdad? – Dice al alto joven que lo carga en su espalda, picándole suavemente la mejilla.

–Hm. – Asiente Mori.

–¡Eeeh! – Dicen los gemelos y Haruhi al mismo tiempo.

La puerta se abrió de par en par mientras un angustiado Tamaki se asoma.

–¡Porqué tardaron tanto? Papá estaba preocupado…– Dice con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

–Lo sentimos, Tono. Teníamos algunos asuntos pendientes y…–

–¿Y su huésped? – Pregunta Ootori Kyouya, saliendo de la nada con su típica y misteriosa carpeta en su mano.

Kaoru ríe nerviosamente mientras empuja a su hermano hacia Kyouya, el "Rey de las Sombras".

–¡Es una historia graciosa, saben! – Empieza Hikaru igual de nervioso que su hermano. – Resulta que no está interesada en el Host Club.

Los ojos de Kyouya hicieron presente su descontento al igual que el shock. Era imposible decir si se encontraba realmente molesto o simplemente aturdido por lo que acababa de decir Hikaru, pero fuese cual fuese su sentir, se recuperó rápidamente y sacó su preciada laptop para empezar a teclear a toda velocidad en ella.

Su silla giró lentamente hasta tener a los gemelos de frente. Los observó detenidamente y le hizo una pregunta a Haruhi:

–¿La has visto pelear con alguno de éstos dos? –

–La verdad pelea con los dos todo el tiempo, y no la veo interesada en el Host Club. – Responde Haruhi con su sinceridad acostumbrada.

–Bueno, no importa mucho…supongo. – Dice Kyouya de forma despreocupada, aunque con intenciones ocultas. –Deberían prepararse, en unos minutos empiezan a llegar nuestras clientas.

–Naoko seguro se va temprano a casa…– Observa Haruhi mientras ve por la ventana de la sala de música.

Kanagaki se dirigía a la puerta de entrada, donde le esperaba un auto de lujo del cual bajó un chofer para abrirle la puerta. En unos momentos, el carro ya estaba desapareciendo a lo lejos.

* * *

**Espacio del autor.**

* _En ocasiones escribí cámara de música y a veces sala de música. Disculpen por eso, pero según sé en esos lugares se toca "música de cámara", así que no sé a ciencia cierta como llamarle. Creo_ _que de ahora en adelante será "Sala de Música", suena mucho más amigable, ¿no creen?_

_Así es. Termina el capítulo dos. En ocasiones las cosas van más rapido y a veces van más lento. Así es la vida, y espero no confundirlos con las cosas que escribo._

_Estoy pensando en que al escribir esto estaba escuchando varias canciones, agradezco al creador del OST de Lovely Complex! Ya que su canción Bossa Risa es una de mis favoritas, me inspira. También Milk, de aiko (sí, va con minúsculas) y al increíble Suga Shikao, con canciones como Sofa._

_¡Nos vemos en el capítulo tres! ¡Cuiden de mí por favor!_


	3. ¿Yandere? ¿Sándwiches?

**Espacio del autor**

_Bueno cada vez el capítulo va quedando más largo. Ya tengo escritos otros tres capítulos (creo) y he decidido ( a partir de esos que ya tengo escritos) empezar a ser un poco más descriptiva. Es complicado hacer que el lector se imagine todo lo que tengo en mi enorme cabeza, así que ¡lo siento! Pero tendrán que esperar un poco para ver más detalles._

_Estoy muy feliz de ir avanzando tan bien en la historia, podría decirse que ya he planeado gran parte, falta extenderlo y detallarlo para que todo marche de acuerdo al plan. Los días pasan rápido, procuraré evitar eso en el futuro._

_Gracias y ¡sigan leyendo!_

* * *

Una semana después, Naoko miraba por la ventana, perdida en sus propios pensamientos, lo suficiente como para no notar a Haruhi acercarse a saludarla.

–Kanagaki-san, ¿sucede algo? – Pregunta amablemente Haruhi.

–Fujioka-kun, buenos días. Nada. No es nada. – Responde Naoko, sonriendo amablemente.

Justo en ese momento hacen su aparición en el aula los gemelos Hitachiin, provocando que varias de sus compañeras emitieran sonidos de emoción y dieran pequeños saltos.

–Patético…– murmura Naoko en voz baja, cambiando totalmente de actitud.

–¡Oi, Kanagaki! ¿Vas a seguir indiferente al Host Club? – Lanza Hikaru a la chica.

–¿Porqué le hablarán así a una chica tan tranquila? – Murmuran todos a su alrededor.

–El Host Club no tiene nada que ver conmigo, no veo por qué debo pagar por algo que ni siquiera vale lo que cuesta. – murmura de forma sólo audible para los tres miembros del Host.

–¡Te voy a…!– Empieza Hikaru, quién se dirigía hacia Naoko con aire de pocos amigos, hasta ser detenido de un brazo por Kaoru.

–Parece ser que no es la persona tranquila que todos pensamos…– Murmura Haruhi para sí misma, comparando la primera impresión de Naoko con su verdadera personalidad, que muestra únicamente en presencia de los gemelos. – "Maestra del Engaño."… –

–¡Oh ho ho ho ho! –

Todos los compañeros de clase se quedan en silencio mientras Haruhi voltea lentamente su cabeza, sabiendo de quién provenía esa estridente risa.

Sin tener la menor idea de cómo sucedieron las cosas, una chica de cabello castaño claro y largo estaba en un pedestal justo en medio del aula. Su mirada brillaba ferozmente mientras observaba a los presentes con emociones en el rostro inentendibles para los humanos normales.

–_¡Parfait! _Al fin algo interesante, ¡Yandere para mi vista! – Exclama Renge al señalar sin miramientos a Naoko y a Hikaru. –¡El chico siempre pelea con la chica, ambos parecen odiarse pero justo en eso al intervenir el hermano invisible se descubre su verdadero amor! ¡Los hermanos pelean a muerte por el amor de la joven que se siente atraída hacia ambos, pero el amor yandere siempre es más fuerte que todo, así que aunque ambos oculten sus sentimientos mutuos frente a los demás terminarán demostrándolo…– Continuaba hablando a la velocidad de la luz, sin hacer una sola pausa y con ademanes demasiado teatrales para ser creible.

Naoko se acerca lo suficiente a Renge para poder soplar en su oreja, haciendo que la mire a los ojos.–Fuu…– Sopla la chica, observándola detenidamente mientras le comunica algo con la mirada.

"Lár-ga-te".

En ese mismo instante, Renge vuelve a su subterráneo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

–¿Hermano invisible? – Susurra Kaoru en un rincón.

–¡A quién podría gustarle esta amazona agresiva! – Replica Hikaru insultando a Naoko.

–¿Yandere? – Se pregunta Haruhi, sumergida en sus pensamientos. – ¡Ah!, hoy iré al mercado a comprar sándwiches, se acabaron las verduras en la casa. –

–Sándwich…es. – Dicen Naoko y los Hitachiin en coro.

–¡Uwaaah! ¡No creí que fueses tan pobre! – Dice ésta última con expresión aterrada, y haciendo un poco de actuación, comienza a hacer que de sus ojos broten algunas lágrimas. –Fujioka-kun… es tan horrible…–

–¡Naoko-san! – Exclama un chico de la clase, acercándose a Naoko con expresión comprensiva.

–Es tan bello que se conmueva por algo tan terrible…– Comenta una compañera, consolando a Kanagaki acariciando su espalda.

Haruhi los observa detenidamente hacer sus gesticulaciones ridículas, murmurando entre dientes: –Ricos bastardos. –

Kaoru observa la escena desde su rincón, y voltea a ver a su hermano, quien evidentemente también encuentra obvias las lágrimas de cocodrilo, cosa que los hace sonreír maléficamente.

**[El Host está abierto.]**

En la sala del Host Club, anteriormente una cámara de música, todo pinta de lo más normal. Estaban realizando las preparaciones para su próximo "cosplaying".

–Kyouya, ¿cómo van las finanzas del Host? – Pregunta Tamaki Suoh a su fiel amigo Ootori Kyouya, conocido por ser hijo de una de las familias más poderosas de Japón.

–Las ganancias se han incrementado en un 10%, pero hay algo de lo que quisiera hablarles. –

Todos dejan sus actividades para voltearse hacia el "Rey de las sombras". Incluso Haninozuka Mitsukuni, alias "Honey" dejó de comerse su fresa para ponerle atención.

–¿Qué sucede Kyouya-sempai? – Empieza Hikaru.

–Debido a los gastos que hemos tenido que pagar, el Host debe tener más clientas. Por lo tanto, en el próximo evento deben asegurarse de que al menos un 80% de las clientas asista. –

La oreja de Tamaki crece a un tamaño poco normal al escuchar eso, haciendo que su cerebro procese sólo cierta información y emocionándose exclamar: –¡Kyouya! ¡Es tan inspirador, saber que tantos bellos corazones rebosarán de alegría en el evento más perfecto del año! – Y nuevamente, se ve inmerso en una de sus tantas fantasías.

**[Teatro interior de Tamaki]**

–Tamaki-sempai…yo no quiero que estés con otras chicas. Me siento un poco…celosa. –Dice Haruhi en un tono meloso y a la vez molesto, como cualquier persona celosa que admite algo a duras penas.

Justo en ese momento, Tamaki toma a Haruhi de la cintura, acercándola hacia su torso y bailando delicadamente con ella en medio de la nada.

–Está bien. Nadie más ocupará tu lugar…–

**[De vuelta a la realidad]**

Mientras Tamaki sigue fantaseando, los demás miembros del Host siguen planeando todo.

–¡Pero Kyouya-sempai! –Se queja Kaoru. – Muchas de nuestras clientas anteriores se han graduado, de hecho no tengo la menor idea de lo que siguen haciendo aquí Honey-sempai y Mori-sempai…– dice bajando la voz mientras los busca de reojo.

Detrás de Kaoru se encontraba Honey, con expresión llorosa y a la vez empalagosa como de costumbre. –¡Nyah! ¡Kao-chan eres cruel! – Dice mientras empieza a llorar ruidosamente.

–¡Ah! Lo siento…– Se disculpa Kaoru mientras el callado Mori se acerca a Honey y le da una cucharada de pastel.

Mori se voltea hacia los demás Host elevando su pulgar en signo de aprobación al ver que Honey deja de llorar. –…–

–Mori y Honey son parte importante del Host, a pesar de que se hayan graduado siguen teniendo clientas en la Institución, y las clientas son di-ne-ro. Así que estoy seguro que todos van a hacer lo mejor que pueden para hacer su trabajo. – Continua Kyouya sonriendo, cosa que hace que todos dejen de cuestionar su palabra y pongan manos a la obra. –Lo que haremos es lo siguiente…–

**[Salón de clases 2-A]**

–¡Seguro va a ser una fiesta divertidísima! – Murmullan todas las chicas del aula en un tono impaciente.

–Fujioka-kun...¿De qué están hablando todas las chicas? – Pregunta Naoko a Haruhi.

–Oh, cosas del Host Club. – Al intuir que a Naoko no le gusta el Host Club, Haruhi prefirió guardarse los detalles.

Aunque todo esto lo único que hizo fue despertar una curiosidad en Naoko, ya que todo el mundo hablaba de algo que ella desconocía.

–Kanagaki, ¿será posible que estés interesada en las actividades del Host Club? – Dice Hikaru con sorna.

–Hikaru, no deberíamos preocuparnos en si está interesada en nuestra pequeña reunión, después de todo, seguramente tiene cosas más interesantes que hacer. – Prosigue su hermano gemelo.

Ambos chicos empezaron a hacer comentarios desagradables, cosa que Naoko siempre respondía con el mismo nivel de sarcasmo y de ofensas, aunque empezaba a sentirse un poco extraña al respecto.

–¡Bueno, ya! De todos modos no es algo que me importe…tengo muchos eventos sociales a los cuales asistir…–

– ¡Como si nadie supiera que todo el tiempo estás sola y que tus padres casi nunca vienen a verte– se burló Hikaru.

Esa fue una broma que tocó las fibras más sensibles de Naoko. Se levantó rápidamente y tomó sus cosas, para luego salir de la sala de clases a toda velocidad.

–¡Naoko, espera! – Dijo Hikaru arrepentido.

–¡Son unos tontos! – Dijo Haruhi con tono de enfado, mirando a los gemelos. Ella intentaba comprender un poco a Naoko, aunque siempre ha estado rodeada de amigos, la pérdida de su madre en cierta forma la había hecho sentir sola, en su momento.

* * *

**Espacio del autor.**

_Tal vez se pregunten por qué diablos salón 2-A. Bueno es sencillo, se entiende. Mori y Honey ya se graduaron, por eso espero no haya confusiones. Fue extraño tener que ver a Haruhi molesta, sé que es algo que no sucede con frecuencia pero creo que su rol siempre es mantener a todos en control._

_¡Gracias por haber leído este capítulo!_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Cuiden de mí por favor!_


	4. ¡Piensa, Hikaru!

**Espacio del autor**

_Aquí tenemos el cuarto capítulo de: Del odio al amor sólo hay un girasol. Tal vez se pregunten qué tiene que ver un girasol en todo esto. Bueno, ya está todo planeado, así que lo mantendré en secreto. ¡Gomen!_

_He cumplido con hacer cada capítulo más largo, estoy contenta, no tuve que esforzarme. Al parecer va fluyendo. Ha estado haciendo muchísimo frío, y es un poco doloroso tener que escribir, mis dedos se congelan por completo. Creo que en lugar de comprar guantes sin dedos deberían vender los dedos sueltos._

_¡Sigan leyendo por favor! No se decepcionarán. Nos vemos en el espacio del autor al final del capítulo._

* * *

Al día siguiente, era como si hubieran regresado el tiempo: Naoko volvía a tener su apariencia intacta, justo como era antes de entrar al Instituto Ouran. Su inseparable trenza y sus lentes volvían a estar presentes, prácticamente ya no hablaba en clase y en cuanto tenía oportunidad salía disparada del salón.

Para Haruhi era muy notorio que estaba evitando cualquier contacto humano, pero para el resto de sus compañeros era un shock total ver a Naoko en ese estado.

–Naoko-san…¿estás bien? – Pregunta cautelosamente Haruhi.

–Oh Fujioka-kun, no te había visto. Sí, estoy bien. –

El tono de su voz era tranquilo y algo apagado, pero aunque Haruhi hubiese estado sentada durante casi todo el día a su lado y ella dijera eso, siguió intentando.

–Sabes, respecto a la fiesta…–

–Fujioka-kun, intento estudiar. – Dijo cortante Naoko, escondiéndose tras un enorme libro sin volver a abrir la boca.

Haruhi miró amenazante a los gemelos, y notó que aunque Kaoru estuviera haciendo sus deberes Hikaru miraba fijamente a Naoko con preocupación. Al ver que Haruhi lo había visto garabateó algo en un pedazo de papel y se lo pasó discretamente.

_¿Lograste convencerla?_

Haruhi garabateó la respuesta al reverso del papel, la cual evidentemente era negativa. Hikaru suspiró y tomó sus cosas dirigiéndose a la salida.

Se detuvo un momento en la puerta, y sin voltear la mirada pronunció las siguientes palabras:

–Lo siento, pero no volveré a clases hasta que se decida a escucharnos. Haruhi, Kaoru, los veré en el Host. Hasta luego. – Dijo sin más, caminando por el pasillo hacia la tercera cámara de música.

–Hikaru…– murmuró Kaoru.

Éste último le dirigió una mirada glacial a Naoko, y siguió trabajando sin decir palabra alguna.

Por su parte Naoko se veía ligeramente perturbada, equivocándose en los ejercicios que acostumbradamente hacía sin problema alguno, lo cual comenzaba a irritarle. Eso se debía en gran medida a que no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que acababa de ocurrir.

_¡Pero si fue él quien me ofendió! ¿Por qué actúa de esa forma? …Aunque se veía algo preocupado. ¡No! Es sólo un niño consentido que siempre obtiene lo que quiere, egoísta, y tiene una voz…Bueno, su voz no importa. ¡Estoy realmente molesta!_

–Kanagaki-san, ¿está todo bien? – Dice una voz que hace que vuelva a la realidad.

La chica levantó la mirada y se sorprendió un poco. –¿Renge-san? – Dice con algo de cautela, no quisiera despertar su extravagancia.

–Después de clase quisiera charlar un momento contigo…–

–Verás creo que eso no es posible, tengo un compromiso y…–

–¡Tonta! ¿Te importa no es así? – Interrumpe Renge con un semblante serio, cosa extraña en ella.

–No sé de que hablas además…–

–Después de clase, y no se hable más. – Dijo la chica sin aceptar ningún argumento que Naoko pudiera darle, dejándola sin alternativa.

Haruhi mientras tanto estaba repasando la lista de los vegetales que había en casa, justo cuando estaba contando mentalmente los tomates, Kaoru le aventó una bola de papel.

–Ya es hora de irnos. – Dijo con algo de preocupación.

Kaoru siempre había estado preocupado por su hermano. Era la persona más importante para él, después de todo. A Kaoru le gustaba escribir cuentos, al menos mentales, y de cierta forma siempre los basaba en situaciones actuales.

–Un. – Asintió Haruhi. Recogió sus cosas, pero cuando se dio cuenta Kaoru ya no estaba.

_Realmente está preocupado, ¿cierto?_

Como tardó un tanto en acomodar sus cosas, mientras daba vuelta por un atajo, vio a Renge y a Naoko hablando bajo las escaleras. Se detuvo un momento, no acostumbraba espiar conversaciones ajenas, pero siempre tenía la mala suerte de escucharlas.

–No sé de qué habla, Renge-san. – Dijo Naoko convencida de sí misma.

Si me sigue atosigando terminaré diciendo cosas incoherentes y sin fundamento.

–Hablo de Hikaru-kun. Ya lo había predicho yo, que esto iba a ocurrir. – Dijo Renge con un aire de suficiencia, riendo estridentemente.

–Hmpf. No veo por qué me preocuparía por alguien como él. Siempre dice cosas feas, me molesta todo el tiempo y sigue insistiendo que vaya al Host Club, igual que todos. –

–¿Porqué no quieres ir al Host Club? ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? Simplemente es para pasar un rato agradable, es muy divertido ir. Todos son amables contigo y…–

–¡No quiero la piedad de nadie! ¿Acaso no entiendes? Son sólo un grupo de chicos con miles de chicas alrededor haciéndose los melosos y…–

–¿Estás celosa? – La corta Renge, mirando a su compañera directo a los ojos. –

–Ya me tengo que ir. Hasta luego, Renge-san. – Dijo Naoko sin mirarla a los ojos, alejándose de ella y rozando a Haruhi de paso sin darse cuenta.

_¡Esa insolente! Las personas deberían meterse en sus asuntos y no en los ajenos. ¿Celosa, yo? ¡Absurdo! ¡Totalmente absurdo! ¡Iré al Host, y todos verán que no estoy celosa! Definitivamente… ¡no voy a perder contra Hikaru ni Renge!_

**[En la tercera sala de música]**

–¡Haruhi! – Dice Tamaki corriendo hacia Haruhi para abrazarla.

–…¿De nuevo tarde? – Sonríe Kyouya. – Veamos en qué forma podré aumentar tu deuda…–

–…No volverá a pasar. ¡Ha ha ha! – Ríe nerviosamente Haruhi. Kyouya sí que le daba miedo.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando a los gemelos, y los vió en unos sillones algo alejados hablando en voz baja. Hikaru tenía su cara entre sus manos, y Kaoru le hablaba presurosamente. Haruhi prefirió darse la vuelta y continuar con las actividades del grupo.

**[En el rincón en cuestión]**

–¡Hikaru! Deberías dejar de atormentarte así… Te estás haciendo daño, será mejor que la ignores y sigas con tu vida…– Decía Kaoru de forma muy consternada a su hermano.

–¡No puedo! Hice algo muy malo, no debí hablarle así. Lo peor es que por causa de eso me siento culpable y no puedo sacarme su expresión triste de la cabeza…es…–

Kaoru se había quedado callado mientras escuchaba a Hikaru, pero decidió interrumpirlo en tono serio: –¿Huh? No habías mencionado nada de no poder sacarla de tu cabeza. Hikaru…– Cerró los puños con deseos de golpear a su hermano, pero se contuvo y se dirigió hacia los demás no sin antes volverse hacia su hermano. –Deberías ir a casa y aclarar tu cabeza. Simplemente, discúlpate con ella y vuelve a ser el de antes. –

Su gemelo observó a Kaoru marcharse. Tal vez sería la mejor idea, aunque aún no estaba tranquilo del todo.

_¡Esa tonta! Es tan…odiosa. Siempre me molesta y se burla de nosotros, ¡se cree tan lista! Con su aire de superioridad y sus ojos extraños…No quiero disculparme, pero no tengo otra opción. Si no lo hago, preocuparé a Kaoru y ella no volverá a hablarme…bueno, no es como si eso importara._

Hikaru tomó sus cosas y se disculpó con Tamaki, le dijo que se ausentaría esa tarde. Su compañero no se molestó en lo absoluto, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y le dijo que lo vería después. El pelirrojo salió de la sala de música y se marchó a casa.

Tamaki a pesar de sus constantes episodios de fantasías, siempre se preocupaba por los demás miembros del Host Club, ya que para él eran mucho más que miembros, eran sus amigos. Kyouya era su mejor amigo, Honey y Mori siempre apoyaban a todos los del grupo, y en ocasiones hacían gala de una madurez impresionante. Hikaru y Kaoru, a pesar de las constantes bromas que hacen a su alrededor, siempre se preocupan por su bienestar y están dispuestos a todo con tal de ayudar al Host Club. En cuanto a Haruhi, aportaba ese toque especial, esa humildad y humanidad. Aunque su sinceridad podía ser perturbadora en ocasiones…

El líder del Host miró a sus amigos, y notó extraño que Kaoru se mantuviera un poco distanciado de su hermano, pero como buen líder no abordaría la conversación hasta finalizar sus deberes como miembro y Host más cotizado del club.

Mientras tanto, las clientas se encontraban como de costumbre encantadas con todos los chicos. Honey estaba acostado en un sillón, con su cabeza reposando en las piernas de una clienta que le daba bocados de pastel. Era algo curioso que Honey se dejara consentir, lo hacía lucir mucho más maduro. Aunque una de las chicas que estaba cerca lo miraba absolutamente celosa, era la chica del Club de Magia Oscura. Era bien sabido que tenía una debilidad por Honey, y éste último aceptaba sus sentimientos, aunque si alguien estaba dispuesto a darle pastel, no podía negarse. Mori por su parte estaba callado, mirando a Honey comiendo como niño de cinco años, aunque también notó un aire mucho mayor en su semblante. Tal vez estaba empezando a madurar…

Haruhi charlaba con sus clientas, y hablaba de sus últimos logros en los quehaceres del hogar.

En realidad no le gustaba nada, pero al ser una chica no quería hablar de cosas demasiado profundas con sus compañeras de clase.

–El día de hoy para la cena pienso hacer una sopa de tomate. Es un plato occidental, espero le guste a mi padre. – Al tener un rostro tan sincero, todas caían bajo su encanto.

Pero le faltaba mucho más encanto para poder pagar la enorme deuda que tenía con esos maniacos del Host Club. Increíblemente, cada vez que era posible los demás miembros del Host aumentaban su deuda, con lo que tenía que juntar una gran cantidad de clientas para poder pagarla.

Kaoru estaba alagando a unas chicas de primer grado cuando una de ellas le preguntó:

–Kaoru-kun…generalmente estás con Hikaru-kun, ¿están peleados? –

El chico tragó saliva pero sonrió negando el asunto. En realidad no estaban peleados, pero sabía que ellos eran escogidos por su acto de amor prohibido entre hermanos. Esa actuación incestuosa les había forjado su fama entre las chicas de Ouran, y aunque algunas decían tener a su favorito, siempre terminaban intercambiándolos. No estaba acostumbrado a tener que lidiar con las clientas de ambos al mismo tiempo, pero afortunadamente Honey se acercó para ayudarle, en cierta forma.

Una vez que las clientas desalojaron el lugar, el mayor de los miembros del Host le preguntó a Kaoru sus preocupaciones. Esto no era algo nuevo, Kaoru siempre iba con Honey cuando tenía algún problema con su hermano, razón por la que agradeció profundamente que el chico se hubiera dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

–Kao-chan…– empieza Honey.

–…lo sé– sonríe Kaoru. – Pero él tiene que darse cuenta solo. Y ella también. Aunque, tengo miedo…no quiero que haga lo mismo que hacen las chicas del club. –

–¿Crees que terminaría saliendo contigo? –

–¡No! Me refiero a que nos confunda…que diga que somos iguales y no vea al verdadero Hikaru. Aunque aún es pronto, y apenas está empezando a tomar su propio camino, en verdad se preocupa por ser diferenciado. Es un testarudo. – Dice Kaoru mientras toma una taza de té entre sus manos.

* * *

**Espacio del autor.**

_¡Gracias por haber llegado tan lejos!_

_La historia apenas comienza, y creo que se va a ir poniendo muy interesante. Kaoru siempre ha sido un personaje que reconforta a los demás, no sé por qué. Al parecer Hikaru va a necesitar ciertos jalones de oreja para comprender lo que sucede, aunque en realidad nadie está seguro de lo que sucede, ni siquiera yo._

_Tal vez algunos enredos suplementarios harán que la historia vaya tomando sabor. Ojalá les haya gustado, estaré al pendiente de sus reviews. (Sé que en dos días he publicado cuatro capítulos, pero una vez que empiezo a escribir no puedo parar). _

_¡Nos vemos en el capítulo siguiente! ¡Cuiden de mí por favor!_

_P.D: No olviden que los personajes originales de Ouran Koukou Hosuto Kurabu pertenecen a Bisco Hatori. ¡Apoyen al artista comprando material original!_


	5. Infusión de té con agua de mar

**Espacio del autor.**

_No había notado que los tres capítulos que pensé que ya tenía escritos eran uno sólo. Debo comprar lentes nuevos, definitivamente. Pero este capítulo es mucho más largo que los anteriores, por eso espero lo disfruten tanto como yo._

_Se complica un poco la historia, espero eso les sea agradable. Todo es impredecible en este momento de la historia, así que ojalá se diviertan con lo que vendrá._

_¡Gracias por haber llegado tan lejos! Sigan leyendo, nos vemos al final del capítulo._

* * *

Abrió sus ojos. La luz se filtraba apenas por sus cortinas, pero le agradaba la sensación cálida de las mañanas de verano. Estiró sus brazos hacia el techo, siempre le había gustado intentar tocarlo aunque fuese imposible, y mientras empezaba a bostezar recordó un agradable sueño de la noche anterior.

Aunque había dormido enojada, sus sueños siempre le llevaban a lugares agradables y extraordinarios. Empezando a hacer memoria, recordó que había mucha gente a su alrededor. Sus nuevos compañeros de clase en verdad eran agradables con ella, y por más extraño que pareciera, durante un momento hubiera querido seguir soñando.

Se sentó y una vez que se puso sus pantuflas caminó hacia la pared y abrió la ventana de par en par. Afuera podía ver un pequeño estanque que su padre había mandado construir para compensar la falta de tiempo que le dedicaba a su hija. Le gustaba mucho ese estanque, y había prometido tener muchos amigos con los cuales poder tener buenos recuerdos de ese mismo estanque.

Sonrió para sí misma y oculto su cabeza en sus brazos mientras reía silenciosamente. Levanto la cabeza y se dirigió a su baño, dispuesta a comenzar otro día.

–Sábado, ¡serás un día muy divertido! –

**[Mansión Hitachiin]**

–Kaoru…¿estás despierto? –

–Ya sabes que sí, Hikaru. –

–He estado pensando, y bueno…Naoko,yo.. –

Su hermano gemelo Kaoru abrió un ojo, mucho más atento a lo que decía su hermano. Ya tenían ambos sus habitaciones propias, pero la noche anterior Kaoru tuvo la delicadeza de dormir en la misma cama que él, como lo hacían antes. Era una forma sutil de reconfortar a Hikaru cuando se sentía agobiado.

Observó a su hermano, y vió que estaba un tanto ruborizado. Aunque su cabello cubría parte de sus ojos, adivinó lo que diría…o eso pensó.

Decidió presionar un poco a su hermano para que terminara su frase: –¿Hikaru? –

–¡He descubierto que debo vengarme de Naoko por las cosas que ha dicho de nosotros! – Dijo mirando a Kaoru.

Éste se quedó con la boca abierta. El rubor de Hikaru se había debido a su enojo, y lo que era peor, estaba a punto de tomar cartas en una ilusión.

–Hika…–

–¡Lo sé! Ya es tiempo de hacerle saber que no va a salirse con la suya. ¡No me disculparé! La ignoraremos, ya tengo un plan…– Dijo con una mirada brillante y una sonrisa malvada.

Kaoru hundió su cara en la almohada para no reírse mientras su hermano le explicaba sus conspiraciones absurdas. Al mismo tiempo, sentía pena ajena por las tonterías que salían de la boca de su hermano. Mentalmente empezó a compararlo a Tamaki, y concluyó que eran la misma clase de idiotas.

–Y, ¿qué piensas? – Dijo finalmente Hikaru.

–Hikaru…eres la persona más brillante que conozco. – Mintió Kaoru.

–¡Bien! Entonces podemos pasar a la fase uno de mi plan maestro. Me tomé la libertad de llamar a los demás. A las diez debemos reunirnos todos en casa de Haruhi. –

Kaoru salió disparado como una flecha hacia su habitación. Siempre que iban a casa de Haruhi pasaba algo divertido, y se empezaba a imaginar cómo él y los demás miembros cuerdos del Host Club tenían los primeros asientos en cada comedia que protagonizaban los demás.

**[De vuelta a la residencia Kanagaki]**

Naoko ya se había bañado y arreglado, no volvería a ser la de antes, lo había decidido. Optó por usar ropa bastante femenina, lo que hoy en día podríamos definir como lindo. Era vestido corto color azul cielo, y debajo usaba unas medias negras que combinó con unas zapatillas sin tacón a juego con su vestido. Cuando se trataba del cabello tardaba un poco más de tiempo en su arreglo personal, pero con mucho esmero se había convertido en una experta: su cabello estaba recogido en un _chignon _, aunque del mismo se desprendían varios cabellos, dándole un aspecto casual y fresco.

–El dilema del día, el perfume…– Dijo mientras observó su tocador, el cual tenía una larga fila de fragancias. Muchas de éstas eran regalos de sus familiares, pero tenía su favorita. –Naranjas…– murmuró mientras tomaba el frasco más grande.

Era un perfume que había recibido de su abuela justo antes de que falleciera. Su olor era el de naranjas, aunque daba la sensación de haber salido de un baño de vapor con olor a estos cítricos.

–Señorita Naoko, el carro ya está listo– Dijo una de las empleadas del otro lado de la puerta.

Después de haberse puesto su perfume, tomó su bolso que estaba sobre un pequeño banco y salió rápido de su habitación.

–¡Ya voy! – Dijo apurada mientras bajaba las escaleras y corría por el largo pasillo.

Sonrió para sí misma mientras vió los rayos del sol afuera, tenía muchas ideas en mente para disfrutar el sábado.

Una vez que cruzó la puerta, vio que en la mansión de sus vecinos de enfrente había un carro esperando. Se acercó curiosamente, ignorando por completo su propio vehículo, a sabiendas de quién era su vecino.

–¡Richard! Tómate el día libre, sal con tu familia y diviértete. – Le gritó a su chofer, quien se sorprendió y asintió amablemente. –Hoy saldré con unos amigos.

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la calle privada, un par de chicos subía al auto estacionado especialmente para su transporte. Uno de ellos era de baja estatura y de cabellos rubios, mientras que el otro, de gran estatura, poseía un cabello negro azabache.

Naoko decidió darse prisa y corrió un poco. Estaba acostumbrada a correr, así que no se cansó, pero sus zapatillas hacían un poco más dificultosa su tarea, pero tenía que alcanzar el coche antes de que partiera. Se abrió paso por un atajo que utilizaba cuando era pequeña e iba a visitar a Honey, así que llegó antes de lo esperado al vehículo. Sin más, abrió la puerta trasera del auto y se metió en su interior, sentándose al lado de uno de los chicos, aunque aún sin saber de cuál.

–¡Lo siento! Pero hoy tendré que acompañarlos. Me aburro mucho, hace mucho que no hablamos Mitsukuni, Takashi, y pensé que…– Se quedó callada y observó al acompañante que tenía a su izquierda.

Honey observaba a Naoko de forma extraña, sus ojos se veían más grandes de lo normal y ésta se sintió un poco avergonzada al ver que ninguno de los dos decía nada. El chico rubio la miró de pies a cabeza y miró a Mori, quien simplemente hizo un movimiento de cabeza y alzó un pulgar.

–Naoko… – Empezó Honey.

Su cabeza procesaba todo de forma muy rápida. Por un lado, Hikaru había telefoneado desde temprano para compartirles sus planes contra esa chica que se rehusaba ir al Host Club; por otro, era una amiga de la infancia tanto suya como de Takashi, no podían decirle que no…al mismo tiempo, tal vez si Naoko fuera con ellos Hikaru abandonaría sus planes tontos y estrenaría su cerebro.

–Mitsukuni. – Dijo Mori, con su acostumbrada voz pausada y grave. –Naoko-chan…Vamos a ver a unos amigos, ¿quieres venir? –

–¡Ha ha ha! Bueno es chistoso, el auto ya arrancó. – Dijo Naoko señalando por la ventana. Hacía ya un par de minutos que el chofer se dirigía a la destinación que le habían ordenado, y el paisaje comenzaba a cambiar rápidamente conforme avanzaban.

**[En el departamento Fujioka]**

–Chicos…¿no creen que es muy temprano para venir? –

Haruhi estaba preparando té, su cabello era "_morning style_", totalmente enmarañado y despeinado, aunque con su broche para sostener su fleco. Afortunadamente ya se había cambiado de ropa, pero era muy desagradable que gran parte del Host ya estuviera en su casa, y encima pidiendo té.

–Haruhi, ¡eres muy cruel con nosotros! – Se queja Hikaru. –Aún estamos esperando a Honey-sempai y a Mori-sempai. –

–¡No seas rudo con Haruhi, Hikaru! Papá está muy contento de que su hija sea tan considerada con papá y le preparé un té casero…–

–Tamaki-sempai, sólo son bolsitas de té que ya vienen preparados. –

Mientras Tamaki se lamentaba en el rincón de hongos, uno de los pelirrojos se asomó por la ventana del departamento y se percató que en la calle se acababa de estacionar un auto. Primero se bajó una figura alta, con pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa deportiva estilo polo de color blanco. Tras él bajó una silueta mucho más baja, vestida también con pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa azul cielo, aunque portaba un chaleco a cuadros color mostaza.

–Hikaru, ya llegaron Honey y Mori-sempai… ¿Huh? – Se interrumpió Kaoru.

Del auto bajaba una tercera silueta, una silueta femenina, inconfundiblemente. Pero Kaoru no logró distinguir su rostro. Honey le ayudaba a bajar tomándola de la mano, cosa que le hizo dudar un tanto de la identidad de la joven.

Poniendo un poco más de atención, logró ver su rostro, y se sorprendió tanto que notó como su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, se sentía nervioso y por alguna razón sabía que Hikaru no iba a poder soportarlo decentemente.

–¡Hikaru! Es…–

–Lo sé ya lo dijiste Kaoru, ven y siéntate con nosotros, el té ya está listo y Honey-sempai siempre trae golosinas para almorzar. –

Hikaru estaba totalmente relajado, sentado con su espalda descanzando en una de las paredes del departamento; mientras Kaoru veía todo con cámara lenta: Honey, Mori y la chica subían las escaleras, y Hikaru se iba levantando lentamente, y aunque su hermano gemelo intentó impedirlo, éste abrió la puerta aún sonriendo.

–¡Buenos días! Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai. – Dijo mientras sonreía.

Debido a esta acción sus ojos estaban cerrados, razón por la cual al dejar de hacerlo y abrir sus ojos de un tamaño normal vió a la tercer acompañante.

Se quedó helado. Naoko también se quedó pasmada.

_No puede ser…_ pensaron ambos.

El pelirrojo siempre tenía un buen gusto al momento de vestir, después de todo su madre era diseñadora de prendas de vestir, y ese día iba con unos jeans verde militar y un chaleco a juego, debajo del cual había una camisa negra con unos estampados militares.

Naoko se quedó impresionada por su aspecto, y tuvo una desagradable sensación en la boca de su estómago. Era como si tuviera un examen final y no hubiese estudiado absolutamente nada, y frente a ella estuviera un examen en blanco. Nervios y miedo a la vez.

En cuanto al joven, tragó saliva discretamente al verla. No estaba acostumbrado a verla arreglada, y mucho menos con ropa tan linda. Desvió la mirada y vió que su estómago gruñía, señal de hambre. Atribuyó el calor de su rostro a la falta de alimento, y tomó las cajas de pastelillos que Mori sostenía en una de sus grandes manos para escabullirse al interior del departamento de Haruhi.

Honey observó la escena desde el mejor ángulo posible, y sintió como si su Usa-chan hubiera quemado todos los pasteles sobre la tierra.

Entró después de Hikaru tomando a Naoko del brazo, y se sentó cerca de la mesa.

–¿Oh? Tú debes ser Kanagaki-hime. Tamaki Suoh, mucho gusto. Soy el Rey del Host Club, y me place invitarte a desayunar con nosotros el día de hoy. – Como de costumbre, Tamaki hizo gala de un comportamiento principesco.

–Siéntate, ¡tengo mucha hambre! – Le dijo Honey a la chica. –Haru-chan, hoy traje pa…

Era demasiado tarde. Cuando se dio cuenta del problema en el que estaba, no pudo hacer ya nada. En ese mismo instante, todos los miembros del Host se dieron cuenta del error.

–Fujioka-kun…– Dijo Naoko hablando muy despacio, mirando a Haruhi como si fuera la primera vez que se conocieran. –¿Eres una chica?

_¡Maldición!_ Pensó Kaoru.

Hikaru también se quedó pasmado, no lo había pensado en absoluto. _¡Se dio cuenta!_

Tamaki empezó a reír ruidosamente dándole palmadas en el hombro a Naoko. –¡Ha ha ha! ¡Pero qué dices! – Luego, suspiró de tanto reír y la miró con lágrimas en sus ojos. –No creerás lo que dices, ¿o sí? – Continuó dándole palmadas cada vez más fuertes, de los nervios.

–Lo siento, pero un hombre no usa esto, esto y esto. – Dijo señalando un broche rosado que llevaba Haruhi en su cabello para que no le estorbara, su sudadera con un oso en la espalda y el delantal.

Kaoru intentó acomodar la situación. –Haruhi siempre ha sido…especial. –

Haruhi no había dicho nada, en parte porque si se descubría que era una chica, tendría problemas con Kyouya, que en esa ocasión había preferido quedarse en su casa, afortunadamente para todos.

Suspiró tranquilamente y miró a Naoko directo a los ojos.

–Soy una chica. – Dijo finalmente. –Tengo una deuda gigante con el Host Club, por eso debo trabajar como un miembro más para poder pagarla.

Todos voltearon a ver a Naoko para ver su reacción, y siguió plantada sin decir nada, mientras Tamaki seguía dándole palmadas cada vez más fuertes. Como Haruhi ya había confesado el asunto, no midió su fuerza y le dio una palmada especialmente dura.

Las cosas pasaron bastante rápido. Mori había alejado a Naoko de Tamaki al mismo tiempo que Honey le lanzaba uno de los vasos directo a su rostro. El vaso contenía agua caliente, y los gritos de Tamaki no se hicieron esperar.

–No vuelvas a tocarla…– Murmuró Honey con una expresión amenazante. Al ver que todos lo miraban sorprendidos, cambió su semblante y volvió a actuar igual de melosamente que siempre. –¡Tama-chan! Usa-chan y yo tenemos hambre…

–Mitsukuni…– Susurró Naoko.

Volteó hacia arriba para ver a Mori, y asintió agradeciéndole el gesto, para luego sentarse en el lugar más cercano a la puerta. No quería volver a arriesgarse en caso de que alguien se pusiera violento.

_¿Mitsukuni? O sea que hay mucha confianza entre ambos. _Pensó Kaoru.

De reojo observó a su hermano, que jugaba con la bolsita de té con aire indiferente y algo aburrido. Luego de un momento, el mismo Honey empezó a pasar la caja de golosinas para que cada uno tomara su pastelillo.

Cuando Honey puso la caja frente a Hikaru, éste no la tomo y miró hacia otro lado murmurando que no tenía hambre. Ese acto no pasó desapercibido para los demás, bueno, tal vez Tamaki seguía hablando de sus hazañas como líder del club, pero todos los demás notaron lo evidente.

–Fujioka…chan. ¿Puedo llamarte Haruhi? – Preguntó Naoko a su compañera.

_Todo esto parece sacado de una comedia, pero bueno, supongo eso explica su amabilidad conmigo. _

–Haruhi, deberías cuidar mejor tus relaciones con las personas, no vaya a ser que revele tu secreto. – Lanzó Hikaru.

Se formó un silencio bastante incómodo, pero Tamaki sabía cómo comportarse en este tipo de situaciones. El rubio se acercó (aunque con cuidado) a Naoko y a Haruhi, unió las manos de ambas y dijo:

–¡Serán amigas! Papá está muy orgulloso de su hija, ¡Haruhi! Eso significará tu primer paso para convertirte en una linda chica. – Sus ya famosas lágrimas inundaron su rostro, que tenía una expresión fantasiosa que combinaba perfecto con su extraño baile giratorio alrededor de las chicas.

Naoko sonrió guiñándole un ojo a su compañera. –Haruhi, tu también debes llamarme Naoko, ¿de acuerdo? Tamaki-sempai tiene razón, podemos ser amigas. Prometo cuidar tu secreto, y cuando lo necesites, te rescataré de esta banda de locos…– Dijo bajando la voz. – Tengo una idea. Takashi, Mitsukuni, ¿creen que podamos salir a algún lado? Apenas empieza el día, y la verdad…no quiero volver a casa.

–Naoko…no creo que sea una buena idea…– Susurra Haruhi a su ahora nueva amiga.

Tamaki se emocionó en sobremanera, y mientras hacía planes con Honey y Mori de los lugares que podrían visitar, Naoko volteó a ver a los gemelos. Habían estado bastante callados, y parecían no estar interesados en salir con los demás.

Tomó valor y se agachó detrás de ambos, poniendo sus manos sobre sus cabezas. Sus cabellos eran muy suaves, y se sintió un poco extraña pero por esta vez quería darles una oportunidad.

Ambos chicos voltearon a ver, pensando que sería Haruhi, pero al ver a Naoko tan cerca pensaron que los insultaría.

–No me van a dejar plantada, ¿verdad? Dejen de hacerse los ofendidos, quiero que vengan con nosotros. –

Antes de que Hikaru pudiera reaccionar y hace otro de sus berrinches, Kaoru puso una de sus manos en los labios de su hermano y aceptó la invitación. La chica se levantó y fue hacia los demás para seguir proponiendo ideas.

–¡Kaoru! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Dijo el pelirrojo enojado. –Se supone que debíamos pensar en un plan para molestarla, no acompañarla a pasear.

–Ya es suficiente, Hikaru. – Respondió su hermano con el mismo enfado. –Tus caprichos no hacen más que dividirnos, deberías ser un poco más consciente. Tienes una oportunidad de ser quien eres en verdad, no la eches a perder. – Dijo mientras agachaba la mirada.

Kaoru sabía que su hermano siempre había sido el más impulsivo, pero ahora que quería cambiar necesitaba más de un empujón para lograrlo.

Su gemelo lo miró sintiéndose culpable, y despeinó su cabeza sonriéndole. No le gustaba verlo serio.

_Kaoru…_

–…Está bien. –

Luego de esto se paró para ir a pelear con Tamaki acerca del mejor lugar para divertirse.

–¡Vayamos al acuario! – Propuso el rubio.

–Pero Tono, eso parece salido de un shoujo manga. – Se burló Hikaru.

–A mí me gustan los acuarios Hika-chan. – Dijo Honey con su voz tierna.

Hikaru miró a Honey de forma sospechosa, pero por el bien de todos prefirió seguir siendo el mismo Hikaru de siempre.

– ¡Bien! Vayamos a su acuario. Kanagaki, Haruhi, ¿están de acuerdo con eso? –

Haruhi movió la cabeza afirmativamente, aunque Naoko tuvo que pensarlo un poco, para después aceptar. La verdad era totalmente diferente.

_Odio los espacios con grandes cantidades de agua…Le tengo miedo al océano, y más a las criaturas marinas, pero en verdad quiero tener amigos._

–Entonces ¡en ruta! – Dijeron Hikaru y Kaoru al unísono.

* * *

**Espacio del autor.**

_He estado escuchando mucho Tsunaide te, de Lil'b. Es una canción muy bonita. Cada vez hace más frío, toda el agua de mi perro se congeló._

_Respecto al capítulo, creo que voy mejorando. Honey va tomando un poco más de importancia, de hecho cada Host va teniendo más participación en la historia. Tal vez necesito que Haruhi ponga más de su parte, pero es un personaje complejo (aunque su personalidad sea simple)._

_Esta vez tendrán que esperar un poco más para el siguiente capítulo, ya que debe ser más largo. Tampoco quiero hacer un libro por capítulo, pero el capítulo siguiente se centrará en la visita al acuario, no será un día diferente como había estado ocurriendo con cada cambio de capítulo._

_Necesito espacio para poder contar lo que sucederá. Dejen sus reviews por favor, y ojalá hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Me pregunto, ¿qué les depara el destino a cada uno de los personajes?_

_No olviden visitar mi perfil, ahí tengo un enlace a mi blog, es donde escribo un poco más acerca de la realización de este capítulo. Ojala puedan compartirme sus pensamientos acerca de la historia._

_¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ¡Cuiden de mí por favor!_

_DaemonLover._


	6. Sentimientos con olor a naranja

**Espacio del autor.**

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_Este capítulo es el que más me ha gustado. ¡Definitivamente! Me siento muy feliz, no sé por qué. Creo que las cosas van agarrando su curso, no quiero apresurar ni adelantar más de lo necesario._

_No sé si está más largo que el anterior, después de todo es una continuación del capítulo anterior, es decir...sucedió el mismo día._

_Lo acabé hoy, pensé que terminaría mañana. Bueno tal vez si están leyendo esto lo publiqué el "mañana", pero escribí esto el "ayer". ¿Complicado? Lo se. _

_¡Gracias por haber llegado tan lejos! Sigan leyendo, nos vemos al final del capítulo._

* * *

___¡Maldición! Tendré que controlarme para no salir corriendo de este lugar…es enorme y oscuro, lleno de agua y de animales gigantes. _¿Y si me desmayo? Sería una vergüenza desmayarme frente a este grupo de chiflados…

Ya estaban empezando a entrar en el acuario, y Naoko no podía contener sus nervios. Temblaba ligeramente, estar entre tantas personas hacía que tuviera dolor de cabeza, pero al entrar todas las chicas del lugar los miraron, haciendo comentarios acerca de los apuestos chicos que acababan de ingresar al acuario.

–Es tu primera vez, ¿verdad? – Le dice Hikaru sin voltear a verla.

Él también estaba algo nervioso, la última vez que salieron a un lugar con ese nivel de gente, habían terminado secuestrando a Haruhi por error. No quería que ocurriese lo mismo en esta ocasión, ahora tenían que cuidar a dos chicas.

Hikaru no era el único que había pensado en la situación, ya que Tamaki, Mori y Kaoru estaban vigilando constantemente a Haruhi, la cual no sabía a dónde voltear de tantos peces que había en las paredes y el techo.

–Es impresionante. Me pregunto si todos se cocinan igual. – Dijo Haruhi, haciendo que todos se rían de ella. Su simplicidad era uno de los atractivos más importantes de Haruhi, y una de sus cualidades más apreciadas por sus amigos.

Tamaki le empezó a explicar acerca de los diferentes tipos de especies que había en el acuario, claro leyendo el manual del "turista perfecto del Acuario de Tokyo".

–Uhm…respecto al otro día…–prosiguió Hikaru dirigiéndose a Naoko. –Bueno yo…–

–¿Tú? –

–Perdón. – Dijo finalmente, aún sin mirarla. No le gustaba tener que disculparse, pero mientras se transportaban tuvo que idearse la forma de hacerlo. Era la solución más sencilla para terminar con sus constantes peleas.

–Hikaru…–

Honey tomó a Naoko del brazo, alejándola de Hikaru. Éste último volvió a sentir un calor extraño luego de escuchar su nombre, en lugar de los típicos insultos que le dirigía la chica. La vio alejarse y cuando menos lo esperó su hermano Kaoru jaló sus mejillas por detrás de él.

–¿Qué crees que haces, Hikaru? – Murmuró su hermano. –¡Ara! Pero si estás hirviendo.

–¡Cállate ya, Kaoru! Es porque hay demasiada gente en este lugar. –

–¿Dónde está Honey-sempai? – Preguntó su gemelo.

–No tengo la menor idea, y no creo que importe. –

**[Un poco más lejos]**

Naoko y Honey estaban recuperando su aliento, ya que por decisión del chico se habían alejado del grupo.

–Mitsukuni ¿qué pretendes? Si nos alejamos vamos a perderlos de vista. –

La joven observó a su amigo, y vio que estaba un poco serio. Levantó su mirada y encima de ellos estaba una ballena, lo que hizo que la poca luz que había en el lugar desapareciera un momento.

Naoko se sintió presa del miedo, e intento salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero cuando se disponía a volver sobre sus pasos el rubio la volvió a retener del brazo.

–Naoko, ¿a dónde crees que vas? – Preguntó un poco agresivo.

No sabía qué responder, se sentía demasiado aterrada y sentía que la respiración le empezaba a faltar. Toda esa gente, encima con la ballena tapando la luz. Miró a su alrededor buscando una salida rápida, pero mirase donde mirase veía animales enormes y extraños, y un tumulto de gente parloteando sin cesar.

–¡Déjame irme, Mitsukuni! – Empezó a decir cada vez más agitada.

–¡No! – Dijo Honey tajante.

Observó a Honey por un momento, desconociéndolo. No comprendía las cosas que le estaban sucediendo. El joven rubio se dio cuenta de sus acciones demasiado tarde, ella estaba en un estado de pánico, así que aflojó un poco su mano, cosa que instantes después lamentó haber hecho, ya que en cuanto lo hizo Naoko salió corriendo en la dirección opuesta al camino que habían seguido para llegar hasta ahí.

Al realizar lo que había ocurrido, Honey se sentó en el piso del acuario y ocultó su cabeza entre sus manos sonriendo irónico. No sabía por qué la había tratado así, y mucho menos comprendía lo que le sucedía. Por un lado se sentía culpable de sus actos, y por otro no podía dejar de sentir ira.

_¿Qué me está pasando?_

Los demás no estaban muy lejos de Honey, y mientras caminaban lentamente e iban viendo los diferentes peces del enorme acuario, charlaban tranquilamente.

Mori se sentía perturbado, no estaba acostumbrado a que Honey no estuviera cerca, y tenía un presentimiento de que algo malo estaba ocurriendo. Quería encontrarlo, y rápido.

–Mori-sempai, ¿estás bien? – La preguntó Haruhi. Notaba que estaba preocupado, y era más que evidente que todo se debía a su inseparable amigo Honey.

–Hace frío. – Se contentó con decir el alto joven.

_Mitsukuni…¿qué pasa por tu mente?_

Haruhi se quedó pensativa, ya que a juzgar por el ambiente lo último que hacía en ese lugar era frío. Empezó a ligar todos los acontecimientos y decidió charlar con Mori al respecto.

–Mori-sempai…¿hace mucho que conocen a Naoko tú y Honey-sempai? –

–Hm. –Asintió Takashi. –Cuando éramos niños, Naoko-chan se quedaba en casa de los Haninozuka por ciertos períodos de tiempo. En ocasiones se iba de viaje con sus padres, pero cuando volvía siempre pasaba tiempo con nosotros. Llegamos a asistir a la misma escuela, y siempre que la molestaban por estar con nosotros la defendíamos. Mitsukuni siempre se ha preocupado por ella. Inclusive nos obligó a llamarla por su nombre, nunca le gustó el _keigo*_ –

Mientras tanto, los gemelos le hacían bromas pesadas a Tamaki poniendo bolsas de agua en su ropa, haciéndole cosquillas con algas y asustándolo. Los Hitachiin se reían mucho cuando estaban en compañía de su amigo, y por un momento pareciera que se habían olvidado de las reglas del acuario, hasta que uno de los guardias los reprendió y volvieron a tomar compostura.

–También…está lo que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo entre Naoko y Honey. – Dijo Takashi en voz baja.

Haruhi tardó un poco en comprender la situación. –¿Huh? –

En ese momento llegó Honey, saludando a todos con la mano. Se veía agotado, con ese aspecto maduro que últimamente se empezaba a hacer más notorio.

–Mitsukuni, ¿dónde está Naoko-chan? – Preguntó Mori un poco alarmado.

–Oh, ella…– Respondió Honey fríamente. –No sé, de pronto salió corriendo hacia donde se encuentran los estanques de los predadores. – Continuó indiferente.

Hikaru, Kaoru y Tamaki habían escuchado todo. Hikaru recordó la forma en la que Naoko se había puesto cuando entraron al acuario, y cuando estuvo a punto de preguntarle lo que había sucedido, Mori tomó a Honey de la camisa, mirándolo enojado y sacudiéndolo un poco.

–¡Sabes perfectamente cómo se siente en lugares como éste! – Le espetó Takashi en el rostro. –¡No quise decir nada cuando estábamos en la casa de Fujioka-san! ¿Qué diablos te pasa, Mitsukuni!

Todos se pusieron un poco nerviosos por lo que estaba pasando. Mori y Honey siempre han sido amigos, y nunca se habían peleado así.

–¡Vamos a calmarnos chicos! – Dijo Tamaki muy nervioso, riendo para suavizar el ambiente que se había puesto muy tenso.

–Takashi…– murmuró Honey sin mirarlo. –¿Acaso olvidas tu lugar?

Mori se quedó helado, y lentamente fue soltándolo, para después darle la espalda a su amigo Honey. Haruhi pudo notar lo difícil que era para Mori tener que hablarle así a Honey, pero se asustó al ver que apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

–¿Qué pasa con Kanagaki? – Preguntó Kaoru.

Mori respondió la pregunta. –Uno de sus mayores temores es el océano. Cuando era niña casi perdió la vida en uno de sus viajes por el mundo. También le teme a las criaturas marinas, y como dijo Mitsukuni, corrió hacia los estanques de tiburones. –

Hikaru había comprendido la gravedad del incidente, y se sintió molesto. ¿No era Honey quien se la había llevado lejos del grupo?

Tuvo que contenerse para no querer golpear al chico. No era tonto, y sabía que Honey era el mejor en artes marciales. –Honey-sempai…¿Por qué la dejaste sola? –

Tamaki miró a sus compañeros sintiéndose decepcionado, y se acercó al pelirrojo murmurando en su oído: –Déjalo, necesita estar solo. Ve a buscarla, y asegúrate de que no llore, Hikaru. –

–Tono…–

_¿Asegurarme de que no llore? ¿Cómo pretende que haga eso?_

Asintió y corrió rápidamente por el acuario. Era un lugar enorme, así que encontrarla no sería lo más sencillo del mundo. Le preguntó a ciertas personas si la habían visto, pero era complicado recordar a alguien entre la gran multitud que abarrotaba el lugar.

Sabía que cada minuto era importante. Siguió buscando y preguntando a las personas que veía, inclusive llegó a pensar que podría estar en el baño.

Lo único que consiguió en el baño de damas fue una cachetada por buscar en lugares en los que un hombre no debe estar.

Estaba empezando a sentirse cada vez más preocupado, y cansado. Se sentó un momento a pensar en dónde estaría si fuera una persona con miedo. Lo primero que vino a su mente fue bajo la cama, pero eso no ayudó en lo absoluto.

_¡Maldición! Debo darme prisa…_

En ese momento, recordó que no había buscado en el estanque donde se encontraban los pingüinos. Son animales que recordaban a cualquier pato, tal vez eso la asustaría menos.

Miró rápidamente uno de los mapas del lugar y se dirigió hacia el mismo lo más rápido que pudo. Durante su camino empujó a algunas personas, y cuando llegó al estanque vio que estaba lleno de niños con sus familias.

La costumbre siempre ha sido ver, disfrutar, tomar algunas fotografías y retirarse para dejar que otras personas puedan ver el espectáculo. Esperó un poco para que ciertas personas se movieran y poder buscar a Naoko. Un grupo de chicas se movió luego de haberse tomado una fotografía y empezaron a querer ligar con él diciéndole comentarios algo subidos de tono.

Naoko tenía sus manos sobre el grueso cristal que la separaba del agua. Veía a los pingüinos nadar con gracia entre sí, y sintió algo de tristeza por la actitud de Honey. Se vio a sí misma reflejada en el cristal, y recordó lo que había pasado años atrás con el chico. Sintió deseos de llorar, y en eso escuchó una voz que la desconcentró e hizo que respingara.

–Disculpen, busco a alguien. – Dijo Hikaru mientras alzaba su cabeza por encima del grupo de chicas, quienes perdieron rápidamente el interés y se marcharon.

Sintió un dolor en el estómago, y fingió no haber escuchado la voz del pelirrojo, aunque lo buscó por medio del reflejo del cristal, y sintió que sus entrañas le dolían cuando lo vio acercarse hacia ella.

–Disculpe, señorita…¿ha visto a una amazona salvaje por aquí? Dicen que se perdió y que puede ser peligrosa. – Sopló Hikaru en su nuca, cosa que provocó que sintiera escalofríos, pero se volteó y lo miro desafiante.

Empezó a reírse ocultando su rostro en sus manos, sin comprender por qué se sentía tan contenta de que hubiese ido a buscarla, y al mismo tiempo sintió nuevamente deseos de llorar.

Hikaru creyó que estaba llorando, y se sintió totalmente estúpido. –…Oi, era broma, lo s-siento yo…–

–¡Tonto! – Lo interrumpió dando pequeños golpes en su pecho con sus puños mientras reía, aunque sintió que unas lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.

_¡Eres un tonto, Hitachiin Hikaru!_ Pensó Naoko.

Para sorpresa suya, el chico la acercó hacia él con uno de sus brazos. Mientras hacía eso sintió nuevamente esa sensación cálida, pero ya no le resultaba tan desagradable. Percibió un rico aroma a naranjas, y descubrió que era Naoko la que desprendía ese aroma tan fresco. Le gustaba ese olor, de algún modo lo hacía sentir bien. Dejó que Naoko siguiera dándole esos golpes cada vez menos fuertes y finalmente tomarlo de su chaleco sollozando silenciosamente.

–No deberías llorar…– Empezó el chico, quien volteaba a otro lado para no avergonzar a la chica, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír por dentro. –Le prometí a Tamaki que no te haría llorar.

Despeinó un poco a la chica, y en respuesta ella limpió sus ojos con el dorso de su brazo, mirando a Hikaru a los ojos sonriéndole tranquilamente. Con una de sus manos le dio un suave golpe en el hombro, haciendo que el pelirrojo soltara una exclamación de dolor.

–¿Qué hice ahora!

–¿A quién llamaste amazona! – Dijo mientras lo jalaba del brazo y caminaba hacia la salida. – Lamento no poder soltarte, no vaya a ser que se te ocurra lanzarme a los tiburones. Al menos así habrá pruebas del culpable.

Hikaru sonrió y se dejó llevar, diciéndose a sí mismo que tal vez no era tan malo ser quien se es. Tal vez algo bueno surgiría de esto. Lo que más quería era llegar a casa y contarle lo ocurrido a su hermano Kaoru.

Una vez que ambos estaban casi en la salida del acuario, Hikaru se detuvo un momento en la vitrina de la tienda de _souvenirs*_ y entró dejando a Naoko esperándole. Ella intentó ver qué era lo que estaba comprando, pero tuvo que esperar a que saliera.

–Espero con esto le pierdas el miedo a los acuarios. – Dijo Hikaru, tendiéndole un pequeño llavero-peluche de un pingüino.

–¡Claro que le perderé el miedo a los acuarios!¡Siempre y cuando no estés detrás de mí cuando me acerco a los estanques peligrosos! – Replicó la castaña, tomando el pingüino de sus manos.

**[Cuarto de Kanagaki Naoko]**

Naoko se encontraba con su pijama del sábado, con una toalla alrededor de la cabeza. Tenía el hábito de bañarse dos veces al día cuando salía a algún lugar en la gran urbe que es Tokyo.

Caminó cansada hacia su cama y se tiró en ella boca abajo, demasiado cansada para poder hacer otra cosa. Sobre sus almohadas había dejado el pingüino que Hikaru le había comprado unas horas antes en la tienda de recuerdos del acuario. Estuvo picando la panza del animal de felpa un momento, recordando todo lo que había pasado ese día: la actitud de Mitsukuni, y a Hikaru.

–Sabes, la persona que te compró es un grandísimo tonto. – Dijo dirigiéndose al pingüino con una sonrisa. –Tengo que ponerte un nombre, pero estoy muy cansada…– continuó mientras hundía su cara en las sábanas. Pensó nuevamente en Hikaru y sintió una oleada de calor subir a sus mejillas.

_Es una bonita noche_, pensó, _no hay nubes en el cielo y la luna parece más grande que otros días._

Los minutos pasaron, aunque la verdad no sintió el tiempo correr, y en un rato ya se había quedado profundamente dormida.

* * *

**Espacio del autor.**

_*keigo. Palabra japonesa para referirse al indicativo de posición de la persona. (-san,-chan,-sama,-sempai,etc.)_

_*souvenirs. Palabra francesa para designar a los "recuerdos", tienda de recuerdos._

_¡Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! _

_¿Bonito, no? Bueno yo lo escribí, tal vez no sea lindo. No todo fue lindo, ¡la actitud de Honey me sorprendió! ¿Y a ustedes?_

_¿Qué es lo que ocurrió en el pasado entre Honey y Naoko?_

_¡Averiguémoslo juntos en el próximo capítulo! Dejen sus review por favor, necesito palabras de apoyo. Bueno anímicamente estoy bien pero ya saben de lo que hablo. En mi blog pondré una lista de las canciones adecuadas para éste capítulo, creo que lo merece._

_¡Gracias por haber leído! ¡Cuiden de mí por favor!_

_P.D. Saludos a los lectores de México, Chile, El Salvador, España y Argentina._

_DaemonLover._


	7. La noche de las luciérnagas

**Espacio del autor.**

_¡No puedo creerlo! Más de cinco mil palabras... ¡Eso es mucho!_

_Es un capítulo largo. Muy largo. No quiero que todos sean así de largos. Pero lo disfruté mucho. En este tuve que pasar gran parte del día esribiendo._

_¡Por fin sabremos lo que sucedió entre Naoko y Honey! _

_¡Nos vemos al final del capítulo sigan leyendo por favor!_

* * *

**[De vuelta al domingo en la mansión Hitachiin]**

Hikaru escuchó que su hermano se estaba levantando en la habitación contigua, y fingió seguir dormido para seguir pensando en si era una buena idea todo eso de visitar a Mori. Sintió algo de temor por descubrir cualquiera que fuese la razón para Honey de actuar así, pero prefería arriesgarse para evitar quedarse dubitativo.

Mientras tanto, Kaoru se sentó en el comedor y esperó a que las sirvientas le trajeran su desayuno. Al otro extremo de la larga mesa se encontraba su madre, sentada justo en la cabecera. Estaba leyendo algún diario en un idioma extranjero, y bebía su habitual taza de café importado.

A su derecha se encontraba sentado el padre de los gemelos, con sus pensamientos inmersos en un enorme libro. Sin embargo, luego de unos segundos percibió a su hijo sentado del otro extremo de la mesa y sonrió.

–Buenos días hijo. ¿Tu hermano sigue dormido a esta hora? – Preguntó mientras le ponía mantequilla a un pan de centeno tostado.

El señor Hitachiin era un hombre sencillo, que se había casado con una mujer de temperamento fuerte. A pesar de tener una cantidad copiosa de dinero, le gustaban los sencillos desayunos europeos, americanos e inclusive japoneses. Sabía que siempre estaban ocupados él y su esposa como para pasar mucho tiempo con sus hijos, y el hecho de que estuvieran los cuatro en la casa era excepcional. Para su fortuna su esposa había cancelado un viaje de último minuto a una pasarela exclusiva en Barcelona, aunque no sabía que intentaría cubrir su tiempo libre con más trabajo.

–¿Kaoru es un holgazán entonces? – Pregunto la madre de los chicos sin levantar su mirada del periódico.

–Madre, Kaoru soy yo. – Dijo el joven mientras empezaba a desayunar con aire aburrido.

No le gustaban estas reuniones familiares, su padre se esforzaba por hacerlos sentir bien mientras que su madre siempre terminaba arruinando todo. Era una persona trabajadora, cierto, pero como madre había cometido muchos errores. Errores que seguía cometiendo en el presente.

La mujer dejó un momento el periódico y cruzó sus manos mirando a su hijo. Se sintió algo culpable por haberlo confundido con Hikaru, pero suspiró silenciosamente y se levantó de la mesa.

–Estaré trabajando en mi oficina. No quiero que nadie me moleste, y no olviden decirle a Hikaru que debería empezar a levantarse más temprano. Ya no es un niño de cinco años. – Dijo antes de marcharse del comedor.

Kaoru dejó su tenedor sobre el plato y miró a su padre en búsqueda de algún comentario agradable.

–No la presiones, hijo. Sabes que tu madre se esfuerza por mantener esta familia con las comodidades que han tenido hasta ahora…

El pelirrojo se disponía a replicar cuando llegó su hermano secando su cabello con una toalla, aún con aspecto desvelado. Se sentó al lado de su hermano y empezó a servirse de lo que habían preparado esa mañana.

–Papá, ¿mamá se va a quedar en casa? – Preguntó mientras le daba un mordisco a su panquecillo.

El señor Hitachiin sonrió. Había muchas diferencias entre sus dos hijos, y algún día su esposa sería capaz de percibirlo. –Eso parece ser, Hikaru. Te veo algo cansado, ¿dormiste bien anoche? – Dijo el hombre un poco preocupado.

–Hm, _noeh naba_. –Respondió Hikaru con el restante del panecillo en la boca. Tragó dificultosamente y siguió sirviéndose más comida.

Después de haberse servido una porción considerable de _pie_ de manzana, su padre rió ligeramente mirando algo escéptico toda la comida que su hijo tenía pensado ingerir.

–¿De verdad piensas comer todo eso? Vas a ponerte enorme hijo, y eso no les gusta a las chicas. –

Hikaru murmuró algo semejante a "las chicas son una molestia", aunque debido a la comida era imposible adivinar sus palabras exactas.

Una de las empleadas empezó a tomar los cubiertos usados por la madre de los chicos, en ese momento logró ver la primera plana del periódico. No supo a ciencia cierta la razón por la que sintió una corazonada.

–Espera, dame eso. Hace tiempo que no leo el periódico. –

Kaoru también se acercó más a su hermano para poder leer, y en cuanto el periódico estuvo entre sus manos supo que algo andaba muy mal. Hikaru no lograba entender la integridad el capítulo, no era muy bueno con los idiomas, pero su hermano gemelo era un as.

–Hikaru… ¿entiendes lo que acaba de ocurrir? – Preguntó Kaoru con una expresión preocupada.

–La verdad no. Sólo entiendo que hubo un accidente, y se presume que haya varios muertos…– Hikaru observaba las fotografías del accidente, esperando que su hermano le tradujera la noticia completa.

–Eso es más grave de lo que parece. Supuestamente fue afectada una zona protegida, en la cual varios investigadores entre ellos un matrimonio japonés están desaparecidos. Hikaru, ¿no dijo Honey-sempai que los padres de Naoko estaban en el extranjero realizando investigaciones? –

Ambos chicos tragaron saliva, y estaban tan confundidos que no notaron que su padre estaba tras ellos leyendo la noticia desde su posición.

–Chicos, no se alarmen. Seguramente se trata de un malentendido, ya verán que todo saldrá bien para su…amiga. ¿La conozco?

Kaoru regresó a la realidad y dejando el periódico en manos de su hermano, se levantó y llevó a su padre un poco más lejos.

–Padre, sé que has esperado toda tu vida para este momento. Verás…hay una chica en la escuela y…

Pero su padre fue más rápido que él. Sus ojos brillaron debido a las lágrimas, y abrazó comprensivamente a su hijo, dándole esas palmadas masculinas en la espalda. Luego, lo tomó de los hombros y lo observó conteniendo el llanto.

– ¡Kaoru! Te has convertido en un hombre. ¡Esperé toda mi vida para tener que darles consejos a ti y a tu hermano sobre las mujeres! Y el día finalmente llegó. ¡Me siento tan orgulloso que creo que voy a llorar! – Dijo mientras en su cabeza iban y venían recuerdos de los gemelos cuando eran pequeños…vestidos de chica.

_Siempre pensé que terminarían siendo homosexuales. ¡Me alegra tanto ver que no fue así!_

–¡No se trata de mí, viejo! – Susurró Kaoru a toda velocidad para que Hikaru no escuchara nada. – Se trata de Hikaru, creo que no se ha dado cuenta de que una chica le agrada. Pero sospechamos que ese matrimonio que se encontraba en el lugar de las inundaciones son los padres de Naoko…

El señor Hitachiin observó la nuca de Hikaru. Ciertamente se veía preocupado, así que empezó a elaborar un plan.

De algún lugar conocido como "_la nada_" sacó un par de cascos militares y los colocó en las cabzas de sus gemelos. –Una chica triste es el blanco más fácil. Se sentirá sola y desesperada, así que es justo el momento en el que el hombre debe estar ahí para secar sus lágrimas. ¡Hikaru, Kaoru! Lo que deben hacer es ir lo más pronto posible a la casa de esa joven y escucharla. – Repentinamente, cambió su tono de voz a uno mucho más meloso y femenino. Juntó sus labios haciendo un ademán de beso. –Luego, cuando estén a solas con ella le dan un beso y…– El viejo no pudo terminar la frase, ya que en ese mismo instante sus hijos le devolvían los cascos directo al rostro de forma violenta, haciendo que su nariz cambie de forma y sangre.

**[Residencia Kanagaki]**

Naoko estaba escuchando música recostada en el pasto, justo a un lado del estanque de su jardín. La sombra de un árbol cubría parte de su cabeza, pero gracias a ello lograba ver destellos de luz entre las hojas. Siempre le daba por escuchar su música a un alto volumen, y debido a los audífonos le era imposible escuchar cualquier otro sonido a su alrededor. Era como transportarse a una realidad alterna.

Portaba un short azul rey y una blusa blanca sin mangas. Podría decirse que es una blusa interior, pero no le importaba mucho ya que estaba en su propia casa.

Era curioso, los empleados no tenían órdenes estrictas de limitar su libertad, y eso le gustaba. Podía ir a donde le placiera. Sus padres nunca pensaron que podría tener amigos, por eso las restricciones eran muy pocas. Seguía tomando sus clases de esgrima ocasionalmente, pero prefería quedarse en casa tirada en el pasto todo el día…o salir con el Host.

Sus piernas estaban cálidas debido al sol, y con esas comodidades cerró los ojos disfrutando de la música.

Pasaron algunos minutos, cuando sintió un frío repentino en sus piernas. Abrió sus ojos y vio que una sombra se proyectaba en las mismas. Siguió la sombra y descubrió que alguien estaba parado muy cerca de ella. Debido a la posición de la persona, no pudo distinguir bien su rostro, pero la misma empezó a agacharse a su lado y cuando estuvo bajo la sombra del árbol, pudo ver que era Mitsukuni.

Naoko retiró sus audífonos y se sentó, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada por estar vestida de esa forma tan casual y no haber notado la llegada del chico. Ninguno de los dos tenía el valor de empezar una conversación, así que simplemente se quedaron observando el horizonte en silencio.

Disfrutaba la compañía del joven, a pesar de ser más joven que él desde chicos habían convivido mucho. A pesar de las cosas que hubieran podido ocurrir en el pasado, seguía estimándolo mucho. Era una de las personas que siempre la había defendido, y también una de las que le había causado daño.

–Lo siento. – Dijo finalmente el chico con mirada melancólica. –Lo que hice ayer es…¿imperdonable cierto? Pensé que no volvería a lastimarte después de aquél día, pero volví a hacerlo. Te dije que nunca dejaría que algo malo te sucediera… Es sólo que no sé lo que me está ocurriendo.

–Mitsukuni… la verdad es que sentí que no te conocía, nunca habías actuado así. – La chica miraba sus propios pies, no quería ver al joven a la cara.

No era como si no lo fuera a perdonar, pero prefería no avergonzar a su amigo en esos momentos.

–Sabes…– continúo Honey. – supongo que simplemente estoy celoso.

Naoko no comprendía las palabras de Mitsukuni. No tenía sentido, no después de lo ocurrido años atrás. Su semblante se tornó serio. No le gustaba que le hicieran ese tipo de bromas.

–Mitsukuni… ¿de qué hablas? – le dijo fríamente. Puso una de sus manos sobre su frente e hizo su cabello hacia atrás, le daba la sensación de despejar su mente. – Sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de juegos.

Honey sabía que no sería sencillo decirle lo que estaba a punto de decirle, pero si no lo hacía sería peor para todos, incluso para él mismo. Se sintió un tanto mal, sabía el shock que sería para Naoko enterarse. Es como si después de los años la vida te cobrara por todo lo que pudieras haber hecho.

Suspiró tranquilo y dirigió una de sus manos hacia la mejilla de Naoko, delineándola despacio. Este gesto provocó que se sonrosara un poco, pero aunque no retiró su mano de ésta sí se volteó para tenerlo de frente.

Naoko estaba empezando a sentirse incómoda, sentía que su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, y eso la molestaba. No quería recordar aquellos días. – ¿A qué crees que estás jugando?

–No estoy jugando. Simplemente quise tocarte. – Le respondió el rubio acercándose un poco más a ella. –Pero te agrada, ¿cierto? No me has rechazado…– continuó rozando uno de sus labios.

La chica se sonrojó violentamente y sintió como si su corazón fuera a detenerse de latir tan rápido.

_¿Qué crees que estás haciendo! ¡No! ¡No ahora, no después de lo que me hiciste!_

–¡Suficiente! – Gritó bastante molesta. –¡No entiendo tus acciones! ¡Toda la vida me has dejado en claro que somos amigos! ¿Y ahora pretendes comportarte diferente? Crees que puedes llegar y hacer las cosa que quie…

–Me gustas. – La cortó Honey, bajando su mano del rostro de Naoko y cerrándola contra sus rodillas. Era inevitable que se lo dijera, se sentía celoso cada que la veía con Hikaru. Pero no podía decirle nada del pelirrojo, sólo provocaría que ella se le acercara más. Y eso era intolerable.

_¿Qué! Esto no puede estar pasando…_

–¡Escucha las tonterías que estás diciendo Mitsukuni! ¿Esperas que crea eso, después de lo que hiciste? –

Sus ojos ya no respondían, era como si alguien hubiese abierto un cofre que ella misma hubiese cerrado tiempo atrás. Su cabeza le dolía, le daba vueltas. Eran demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo. Empezó a llorar descontroladamente, con sus manos cubriendo su cara. Sentía que su corazón le dolía.

–Sabía que reaccionarías así Naoko, pero prefiero tomar el riesgo. Ahora ya lo sabes. – Dijo mientras empezaba a levantarse y sacudía el pasto que se había quedado en su ropa. – Tardé demasiado en darme cuenta, o tal vez es reciente. No lo sé, pero en verdad me gustas.

Empezó a caminar con paso lento, poniendo sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Antes de irse se detuvo un momento.

–Naoko… algún día de estos, iré a buscarte y te pediré que seas mi novia. No quiero una respuesta ahora, pero durante el tiempo que reste haré que me perdones, y que te enamores de mí. Ojalá lo tengas en mente, tal vez lo que sentías por mi sigue ahí. Nos veremos luego.

La chica de cabello castaño sintió que no podía seguir llorando tras haber escuchado esas palabras. Limpió sus lágrimas y sintió deseos de llamar a Mitsukuni para que volviera, pero su voz no salió. Sólo le quedó verlo alejarse, y en su cabeza surgieron miles de preguntas. En verdad se sentía confundida.

**[En la casa de los Morinozuka]**

Parecía que en el doujo de los Morinozuka reinaba una atmósfera de paz y armonía con el universo.

Hikaru y Kaoru se sentían bajo presión cuando estaban en presencia de alguien tan taciturno como Mori. Estaban sentados sobre el parquet de una de las tantas habitaciones estilo japonés que albergaba la totalidad de la propiedad de los Morinozuka, y frente a ellos estaba un kotatsu, en el cual estaban dos tazas de té, preparado por el mismo Mori, claro está.

Takashi parecía estar pasando por una crisis emocional. Pelearse con Honey de esa forma no era algo que disfrutara, al contrario era algo que lo hacía sentir una mala persona. Pero ese cambio en su amigo no hacía más que preocuparlo. Sabía lo que le sucedía, y tenía que buscar una forma de hacer que su amigo volviera a ser el Mitsukuni de siempre.

–Kaoru dijo por teléfono que querían preguntarme algo importante. – Dijo Mori mirando a los dos con ese aspecto de un diplomático serio.

–Verás Mori-sempai… Hoy en el periódico vimos acerca de un accidente en la India, y al parecer un matrimonio de científicos japoneses se encontraba en el lugar al momento de los hechos. Pensamos que...tal vez…–Pero Kaoru no quiso continuar, era complicado hablar de conjeturas de esa índole.

Mori dejo de beber su té. Volvió a ver a los gemelos buscando mayores explicaciones, pero era imposible leer sus rostros, sólo percibía preocupación.

–…¿India, dices? Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun…tal vez no lo sepan, pero los padres de Naoko no trabajan en India, están actualmente en Sudáfrica, haciendo unas muestras sobre los mantos acuíferos que encuentran en la planicie. Pero me alegra que se hayan preocupado, y que hayan venido hasta aquí para exponerme sus dudas. –

Ambos gemelos suspiraron aliviados. Pensaron lo peor, pero era mejor que haberse hecho falsas esperanzas. Por fortuna todo había sido un malentendido. Hikaru rió en voz baja mientras su hermano despeinaba su cabeza.

–¡Vaya, menos mal! – Dijo Hikaru sintiéndose un poco más ligero.

–Mori-sempai, lamentamos haberte preocupado. Debemos irnos, nos vemos mañana en el Host Club, ¿vale? –

Mori asintió serenamente. Le hubiera gustado contarles lo sucedido en el pasado entre Mitsukuni y Naoko, pero consideró que no sería prudente hacia Hikaru. Al parecer aún no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría realmente, era algo que tenía que hacer él mismo.

**[Cuarto de Naoko Kanagaki]**

Naoko intentó llamar en varias ocasiones a Honey, pero lo único que conseguía era que la contestadora le dijera que podía dejar un mensaje después del tono. No tenía deseos de encararlo, y tenía que contarle a alguien lo que había ocurrido. Mejor dicho, todo: desde lo que sucedió en el pasado hasta lo que acababa de pasar.

Ese día, más que nunca, necesitaba una amiga.

Entonces recordó a Haruhi, pero al no haber intercambiado números anteriormente le sería complicado. Era una chica con dinero, y chofer. Podía recordar perfectamente el camino hacia su departamento.

_Sólo espero que esté en casa…_pensó.

Tomó su bolso y empezó a dar órdenes a los empleados, quienes la miraron extrañados por su comportamiento. Quería que todo se hiciera como debía ser: su baño debía estar listo cuando volviera, al igual que varios litros de helado de diferentes sabores. Tal vez había sido un poco ruda al momento de dar las órdenes, pero se sentía gravemente afectada por la confesión de Honey.

Llamó a Richard esperando en la puerta a que llegara con el auto.

No muy lejos de ahí, Honey observaba a la chica desde una de las ventanas de su casa. Se preguntaba si iría a ver a alguien en particular. La vio subirse al auto, así éste irse alejando por la calle privada hasta perderse de vista.

Seguía sintiéndose culpable por lo ocurrido, aunque no podía evitarlo. Se dijo a sí mismo que haría lo posible por hacer que Naoko volviera a tener sentimientos hacia él. Bajó la mirada y se retiró de la ventana.

**[Tienda de ofertas cercana al departamento Fujioka]**

Haruhi se encontraba escogiendo algunas verduras mientras su padre, en esta ocasión vestido como un hombre, cargaba el canasto para que su hija no se esforzara.

Mientras colocaba ciertas cosas en la canasta, su padre charlaba acerca de cómo le iba en el trabajo. La verdad, no le gustaba escuchar esas historias. –Papá, no era necesario que vinieras. La casa está a una calle de aquí. – Dijo Haruhi. –Además yo puedo hacer esto sola. –

–¡Haruhi sigo siendo tu padre! – Respondió Ranka algo ofendido.

Pasaron a pagar por los productos que habían comprado y en regalo por ser clientes frecuentes recibieron cupones de descuento y una pulsera de tela _Lescafé_. Haruhi guardó los cupones y la pulsera en su monedero, y después de la insistencia de su padre por cargar las bolsas, volvieron a casa.

Ranka vio un carro estacionado cerca del departamento, y por un instante creyó que se trataba del entrometido de Tamaki. Le dio las bolsas a su hija para que las detuviera un momento y se dirigió hacia éste, al mismo tiempo que la ventana empezaba a bajarse.

–Buenas noches se…– Empezó Naoko.

–¡Si vuelves a aparecerte voy a romper tu cara y serás el Host sin dientes! ¿Entiendes? ¡No te vuelvas a acercar a mi hija o…!

–¡Espera! No es Tamaki-sempai , es Naoko-san, una compañera de Ouran.

–¿Compañera? ¿Es mujer? – Preguntó Ranka volviéndose hacia su hija.

En la profesión del padre de Haruhi, el ser compañera no te hacía mujer necesariamente.

Richard bajó del auto para abrirle la puerta a Naoko. Bajó del auto y tuvo que hacer una reverencia mientras se presentaba. Odiaba demasiado hacerlo pero necesitaba hablar con Haruhi, y pedirle consejo.

–Kanagaki Naoko. Mucho gusto señor Fujioka. – Dijo mientras volvía a levantarse.

Ranka no se vió del todo convencido. Miró a la chica de pies a cabeza, le dio varias vueltas y después de un momento asintió a su hija alzando el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

Una vez dentro del departamento, el padre de Haruhi se dedicó a guardar las cosas en el refrigerador, aunque era pésimo y en ocasiones tuvo que aplastar los tomates para que el brócoli pudiera caber encima. Quería hacerlo bien para que su hija pudiera hablar con su primera amiga oficial.

Ambas estaban sentadas alrededor de la mesa. Naoko estaba cabizbaja, sentía algo de pena contar su vida, pero sólo alguien que sabe todo lo que sucede sería capaz de ayudarla.

–Tengo que contarte algo…espero no molestarte con esa petición. Quisiera que me escucharas, y si fuera posible, me ayudaras a aclarar mi cabeza. – Empezó la chica.

Para Haruhi era la primera vez que una chica iba en búsqueda de su ayuda. Generalmente iban con el Host Club, esta vez tendría que lidiar con esto ella sola. Mientras tanto, Ranka empezaba a preparar café instantáneo, recargado en una de las paredes de la cocina observando a las chicas. El departamento era tan pequeño, que prácticamente Naoko estaría contándole todo a Haruhi y a su padre.

Naoko suspiró largamente y empezó a contar su historia. Bueno, no precisamente su historia, pero sí lo que había sucedido con Honey.

**[Flashback]***

Una niña se encontraba llorando tras un árbol, en lo que parecía ser un pequeño bosque. En realidad se trataba del área verde de la institución, pero en las escuelas prestigiosas siempre hay espacios grandes para que los alumnos puedan explayarse.

En sus manos escondía una hoja arrugada, en la que había una mariposa dibujada con crayones de cera. Gruesas gotas de lágrimas caían sobre sus manos, y su nariz empezaba a moquear.

Luego de un momento llegó Honey, y se agachó a su lado.

–Naoko-chan… ¿Por qué lloras? –Dijo el niño intentando verle los ojos.

–Papá y mamá no estarán presentes para el festival de primavera…tienen que irse…me van a dejar sola otra vez. – Sollozaba la pequeña Naoko, apretado cada vez más fuerte su dibujo.

–Naoko-chan, vas a quedarte en mi casa, así que no estarás sola. Takashi y yo cuidaremos bien de ti. No llores, ¿sí? – Continuó intentando animar a su amiga. –Si dejas de llorar te prometo que iremos los tres juntos al jardín botánico que querías visitar…

Años más tarde, Naoko, que ya tenía trece años, estaba de regreso después de un viaje a Europa. Estuvo pensando mucho tiempo sobre lo que quería hacer cuando volviera a ver a Mitsukuni y a Takashi, especialmente al rubio.

Una vez que hubo llegado el auto frente a su casa, bajo corriendo hacia la casa de su amigo con una carta en la mano. Mori no vivía tan cerca, y quería aprovechar el momento para estar a solas con Honey.

Cuando se encontró frente a la puerta, tomó algunas piedras y empezó a golpear la ventana de Mitsukuni. No era muy buena con su puntería, y la mayoría de las piedras caían sobre su cabeza.

–Mitsukuni, ¿me piensas dejar aquí toda la noche? – Gritó la joven. –¡Está muy oscuro y sabes que eso no me gusta!

En ese momento detrás de ella escuchó un ruido extraño, pero antes de que pudiera voltearse para ver de lo que se trataba, salió Honey disparado hacia ella, abrazándola.

–¡Naoko, Naoko! ¡Usa-chan y yo te extrañamos mucho! – Dijo con voz melosa. – ¡Tardaste mucho en escribirnos! Adivina, hoy Usa-chan y yo nos comimos todas las reservas de dulces que había en la cocina.

–¡Mitsukuni! Ya estás grande para andar comiendo esas cosas, tienes quince años. ¿Qué si te sale una caries? –

Ambos rieron al imaginarlo con agujeros en sus dientes, y empezaron a caminar por los jardines de las propiedades de la familia Haninozuka. Había algunas luciérnagas, y jugaron un rato a atraparlas con sus manos.

A pesar de su edad, cada vez que se veían volvían a ser niños…en cierta parte. El viaje a Europa había hecho que Naoko cambiara un poco, ahora tenía la dignidad de tomar un peine, aunque siempre recogía su cabello. Las compañeras que tenía en su clase le decían que era una cuatro ojos, típico comentario hacia las personas que usan lentes.

Durante toda su estancia en el Viejo Continente, había tenido oportunidad de escribir desde varios lugares a sus amigos. A Takashi siempre le contaba acerca de los castillos que visitaba, de la impresionante arquitectura de todas las ciudades; mientras que a Mitsukuni le describía a detalle el sabor de las crepas y los turrones. Sentía que extrañaba a sus amigos, por eso regresó antes de tiempo a Japón.

Los dos ya se habían cansado de correr tras los pequeños insectos parpadeantes, así que se sentaron en un tronco cercano.

Honey notó que Naoko estaba ocultando algo en una de las bolsas de su pantalón, así que le preguntó si era otra postal.

La chica tragó saliva y se paró bruscamente. Sintió como si alguien hubiera estado jugando con su termostato interior y hubiera subido la temperatura a su máxima capacidad. Se sitúo frente al rubio, y aunque su voz temblaba como si estuviera en la Antártida, habló decidida.

–Verás…quiero que…bueno, tu… ¡Mitsukuni! – Dijo repentinamente subiendo su voz, cosa que hizo que el joven respingara asustado y abrazar a su conejo.

Los ojos de Honey indicaron temor. –¡Naoko! ¡Nos estás asustando a Usa-chan y a mí! –

–¡Mitsukuni…me gustas! – Mientras agachaba su cabeza, le tendió la carta que tenía en sus manos.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba, no podía escuchar más nada que el sonido de su corazón latiendo rápidamente. Esperó unos momentos que Mitsukuni hablara, pero al ver que no decía nada ni tomaba su carta, levanto su cabeza.

–Naoko… A mí y a Usa-chan nos gustan las cosas dulces y bonitas. – Empezó en voz baja.

_¿Qué está diciendo? No comprendo sus palabras…_

Era como si todo a su alrededor fuera turbio. No escuchó a ciencia cierta lo que decía, sólo veía que movía sus labios, y agachaba la mirada para darse media vuelta y alejarse.

–Lo siento. – Fueron sus últimas palabras.

Vio su silueta desaparecer lentamente en la oscuridad, mientras la única luz que le quedaba eran las luciérnagas que parpadeaban a su alrededor.

Sintió que todo se quedaba oscuro, y nuevamente la sensación de soledad se apoderó de ella. Pensó que tenía sentimientos correspondidos, que Mitsukuni también sentía algo por ella. Siempre la había defendido de las personas que la hacían llorar, procuraba que siempre estuviera sonriendo, siempre estaba con ella. Siempre… ahora esa era una palabra que sonaba muy lejana.

Al día siguiente fue a esperarlo a la salida del colegio. Siempre iban juntos camino a casa, y pensó que si le decía que olvidara lo que había dicho un día antes todo volvería a la normalidad.

Honey estaba con Takashi, nada nuevo. Junto a ellos estaba un grupo de chicas que se dedicaba a cumplirle a Mitsukuni toda clase de caprichos, como comprarle los pastelillos y dulces que en su casa estaban prohibidos.

Se disponía a llamarlo cuando sintió que alguien la empujaba para pasar. Cuando iba a lanzar una réplica vio que eran unos gemelos que estaban inmersos en unas consolas de videojuegos. Les espetó que tuvieran cuidado pero ni siquiera le dirigieron una mirada, razón por la cual no vio sus rostros.

Buscó nuevamente a Mitsukuni con la mirada y cuando llamó por su nombre éste se detuvo. Takashi ya estaba enterado seguramente de lo ocurrido, así que saludo a Naoko de forma natural.

–¿Vamos a salir a algún lado hoy? – Preguntó el alto chico.

Era bien sabido que Takashi tenía muchas admiradoras a donde quiera que fuera, y un grupo de admiradoras cuchicheaba velozmente observando desde las sombras.

–¿Por qué no vamos a comer a algún lado, tú qué dices Mitsukuni? – Dijo la joven, pero cuando estaba a punto de poner su mano en el hombro de Honey éste se movió de lugar.

Miró a Mori, ignorando por completo a Naoko. –Takashi, Usa-chan y yo vamos a comer muchos pasteles todo el día, por eso debo llegar rápido a la casa. Nos vemos mañana, ¿de acuerdo? –

Tanto Mori como Naoko se quedaron callados, un auto ya esperaba por Honey. Ninguno de los dos impidió que se fuera, pero una vez que se hubo retirado, la chica se echó a llorar mientras Takashi acariciaba su cabeza en silencio. No podía hacer nada por ella, más que escucharla.

**[De vuelta al departamento de los Fujioka]**

–Y así sucedió todo. – Dijo finalmente la chica, algo agotada. – Bueno, podemos añadirle que hace unas horas Mitsukuni confesó que le gusto. – Añadió finalmente.

Haruhi tenía la cabeza que le daba vueltas. No comprendía cómo alguien podía vivir tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, y mucho menos se le ocurría una forma de ayudarla. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Honey-sempai tuviera un pasado semejante.

Ranka estaba arrodillado al lado de Naoko, y tomaba sus dos manos contra las suyas mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Tenía una mirada brillante, y llorando más ruidosamente dijo:

–¡Naoko-chan todo eso es tan triste! ¡Y tan dramático a la vez! Tu primer amor vuelve a ti diciendo que te ama después de tantos años… ¡Uwaah! – Sollozaba Ranka, mitad hombre mitad mujer.

La chica miró a ese hombre con algo de miedo, soltando sus manos con una risa nerviosa. Antes siquiera de darse cuenta, Ranka ya estaba repuesto y con la mirada brillante empezó a dar consejos como todo un capataz experimentado.

–¡El corazón de una mujer es una joya valiosa que nadie debe lastimar! ¡No cedas tan fácilmente! Intentará seducirte, llevarte con él y te prometerá una casa y un futuro. ¡No confíes en los hombres! –

Conforme hablaba Haruhi y Naoko se imaginaba sus palabras aplicándolas en las situaciones actuales, y ésta última sintió que se quedaba pálida cuando Ranka empezó a mencionar otro tipo de cosas.

–¡Querrá que tu y él ****! Pero una buena mujer nunca da su ****, ¡nunca!

Haruhi golpeó a su padre con un sartén, haciendo que Ranka se arrastrara como una oruga hacia su habitación, creando un nuevo rincón para hongos.

–Pero Naoko, ¿Te gusta Hikaru, no? – Dijo Haruhi de la forma más directa que existe.

–¡Huh! ¿Gustarme? ¿De qué hablas, Haruhi?

–Bueno, siempre están peleando, y cuando estábamos en el acuario se preocupó mucho por ti… pensé que tenías sentimientos hacia él pero si me equivoco, lo siento.– Continuó la joven de cabello corto.

Naoko frunció el ceño como un perro arrugado, rascando su cabeza empezando a recordar todo lo sucedido.

_En verdad no entiendo de qué habla…_

–¡Oh! Naoko, ya sé. Te daré algo para que te sientas mejor…

Haruhi urgó en su monedero, y sacó de éste un pequeño listón rojo. Tomó la muñeca izquierda de Naoko y ató la pulsera a ella. Haruhi le sonrió, y Naoko sintió que en verdad había encontrado una amiga.

Se sintió un poco cohibida por el acto, pero decidió agradecerle: –¡Haruhi! Muchas gra…– Se detuvo en seco.

Cuando miró su muñeca y vio la pulsera se quedó sin habla.

_¡¿Lescafé?!_

* * *

**Espacio del autor.**

_¡Gracias a mi primer reviewer! **¡Sugarskull! **_

_Así es quería darte las gracias inclusive aquí. También agradezco a todos los que han leído la historia y la han apreciado. Para este capítulo seguro que escuché muchas canciones, pero eso ya lo veremos en el blog._

_Respecto al capítulo. Fue muy largo escribirlo, había momentos en los que tenía que cambiar ciertas cosas para no alterar mucho el orden del universo. (Eso sonó tan freak)_

_¡Me gustaría saber que piensan de todo el capítulo! ¿Qué les gustó mas? _

_Agradezco infinitamente a mis musas, y a mis lectores de México, España, Chile, El Salvador, Argentina y ahora también Perú. Me siento_ **_muy afortunada_** _de tenerlos como lectores._

_¿Qué sucederá a partir de ahora? ¿Cómo se desarrollará esta historia de vuelta al Instituto Ouran luego de un fin de semana de locura? ¿Lograrán Hikaru y Naoko darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos? ¿Qué hará Honey para lograr conquistar a Naoko?_

_¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo! ¡Cuiden de mí por favor!_

_DaemonLover_


	8. Mousse à la confusión

**Espacio del autor.**

_¡Gracias por continuar conmigo! Este es el octavo capítulo. La verdad quedó más largo de lo que esperé, pero me siento feliz de haberlo terminado._

_¡Algo **muy** importante sucederá en este capítulo! Espero dejen alguna review, me gustaría saber lo que piensan de la historia._

_Cruzaré los dedos para que todo salga bien. ¡Nos vemos al final del capítulo, sigan leyendo!_

* * *

Escuchó un despertador sonar en algún lugar de la habitación. Le daba demasiada flojera tener que levantarse para apagarlo, así que dejó que siguiera sonando un poco más.

_Hoy es domingo, tengo tiempo para dormir… _

En eso se levantó bruscamente, buscando su despertador por todos lados, aventando todo lo que encontraba en su camino para saber la hora.

_¿Domingo! ¡Hoy es lunes! Voy a llegar tarde…_

Del otro lado de la puerta un pelirrojo observaba su reloj con impaciencia. Escuchaba todo el caos que sucedía del otro lado de la puerta, pero por respeto a la privacidad de su hermano prefirió no entrar. Llevó su mano hacia la puerta, tocando una vez mientras hablaba para su gemelo: –Ya vamos tarde, Hikaru. Es la segunda vez en dos días que te despiertas tan tarde, la próxima vez tendré que dejar…–

La puerta se abrió del otro lado, y Hikaru salió de su cuarto tan bruscamente que casi tumba a su hermano.

–¡Lo siento, Kaoru! No volverá a suceder, lo prometo. – Dijo el chico con un aspecto cómico: su cabello estaba aún bajo los efectos de la almohada, y su corbata no estaba bien atada.

Su hermano suspiró y arregló su corbata adecuadamente. Desde que habían decidido dormir en habitaciones separadas habían tenido que aprender a hacer las cosas por ellos mismos.

–Tendrás que almorzar después, no podemos retrasarnos más. – Comentó Kaoru mientras tomaba su mochila y se dirigía a la salida de la casa, jalando a Hikaru de una oreja.

Los dos estaban en el auto que empezó a arrancar. Kaoru observaba por la ventana, pensativo como de costumbre. Escuchaba que su hermano gesticulaba a su lado, y cuando observó lo que estaba haciendo descubrió que se estaba observando en el vidrio del vehículo, intentando acomodar su cabello. Movía sus manos sobre el mismo intentando darle un mejor aspecto, y Kaoru tuvo la sensación de encontrarse junto a una chica de primer año.

El muchacho se volteó con un aire desconsolado en búsqueda de la ayuda de su hermano.

–Me veo bien, ¿verdad? – Cuestionó algo impaciente.

_Ya está empezando a mostrar signos de inteligencia, está empezando a preocuparse por su apariencia. _Pensó Kaoru.

–Hikaru, deja de angustiarte por algo tan tonto. Te ves bien, igual que siempre. A menos que quieras verte como una doncella de cuento de hadas, para eso debiste traer algo para añadir… volumen a tu cabello. – Respondió riendo enérgicamente.

Su gemelo no pudo evitar reír junto a su hermano, tenía razón. Luciera como luciera las clientas del Club terminaban fijándose más en si su "relación prohibida" con Kaoru se estaba tornando cada vez más "apasionada".

**[Salón 2-A]**

En el salón 2-A, los alumnos estaban reunidos en la parte frontal del salón. El delegado de su clase sostenía varios volantes en sus manos, y aclaraba su garganta intentando que guardasen silencio. Haruhi y Naoko estaban entre el grupo de alumnos, y ambas estaban charlando acerca de la última clase de matemáticas.

–Yo soy pésima en matemáticas, Haruhi. Tengo buenas calificaciones porque estudio y memorizo los ejercicios, pero no sabría explicarte los problemas cualquier otro día del año. – Murmuró la muchacha a su amiga.

Era el mejor método conocido para estudiar: memorizar, escribir toda la información escrita, y borrar. El proceso podía ejemplificarse con cualquier computadora. A pesar de lo que muchos pudieran pensar, era una fórmula exitosa.

Afortunadamente nadie había escuchado esa revelación. Haruhi miró a su alrededor con una ligera sensación de nervios, pero se relajó al ver que nadie había notado que la chica la había llamado Haruhi, sin utilizar el _keigo_. Bajó la voz y susurró rápidamente para que nadie pudiera oírle. –Naoko-san, no olvides que estamos en la escuela…podrían darse cuenta de…bueno, tú sabes. –

Una mano se posó en el hombro de Haruhi. –Así es, tú sabes. – Dijo ésta persona, que hizo que respingaran asustadas.

Se trataba sólo de Kaoru, quien acababa de llegar.

– ¡Hitachiin Kei!* – Replicó Naoko mientras lo señalaba con un dedo. –¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! Por un momento creí que…

–¡ Pero qué salvaje! – Se escuchó otra voz detrás de la joven. Era Hikaru, que hacía ademán de limpiar uno de sus oídos. –Sigue así y tendrás que pagar todas las ventanas de la escuela.

–¡Ara! Pero si es Hotaru-kuun*… – Dijo Naoko imitando la voz aguda y empalagosa de las chicas que habitualmente se emocionaban con la llegada de los gemelos. Mientras se volteaba juntó ambas de sus manos. Luego, sacó de la bolsa de su uniforme un paquete de goma de mascar importada; se acercó a Hikaru, y tomó una de sus manos para poner el empaque a medias en la misma. –Los hice yo misma…– Continuó, prosiguiendo con su imitación. – ¡Cómo no! No me explico la razón por la cual las chicas les regalan cosas a personas como ustedes… Aunque en mi imitación sigue faltando la parte en la que tú y Kaoru se manosean.

Hikaru se sintió un poco ofendido, pero observó que Naoko aún no soltaba su mano, así que empezó a molestarla al respecto. Decidió para ello hacer una imitación de Tamaki, el cual era muy dado a hacer que las personas se avergonzaran.

El chico rodeó los hombros de la joven y murmuró en su oído: –Kanagaki-hime…no, _Naoko-hime_. ¿No será que estás empezando a enamorarte de mí? No has soltado mi mano. – Observó Hikaru mientras cerraba la mano de Naoko con la suya. Era muy cálida, a pesar de que lo que estaba haciendo era una broma.

La reacción no se hizo esperar: la muchacha quiso soltar la mano de Hikaru, pero éste la apretaba fuertemente. Sintió que su cara estaba empezando a emanar calor, aunque no se dejaba engañar tan fácil por alguien como el gemelo. Sonrió y lo miró de cerca.

Recordó que el primer día en Ouran el recuerdo que se llevó a casa fueron esos ojos. Realmente le gustaban, pero era demasiado divertido molestar a Hikaru como para pensar en él de otra forma…por el momento. Algo estaba extraño con su cabello, pero no le desagradaba del todo, lo hacía lucir diferente al Hikaru de costumbre, que simplemente invertía el sentido de su cabello con su hermano. En ese momento en el que lo observó se dio el lujo de verlo, quería quedarse con esa imagen de él en su memoria. Porque lo que haría después haría que su expresión cambiara.

Siguió sonriendo y se le acercó aún más. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, hizo ademán de caerse y hundió uno de sus codos en el estómago del joven. Éste soltó una expresión de dolor mientras soltaba a la chica.

–¿Qué te sucede, Kanagaki! ¡Eso dolió! – Se quejó Hikaru mientras acariciaba su estómago tosiendo un poco. Lo había dejado sin aliento.

–Lo siento, Hotaru-kun*. No pude controlar mis… ¿cómo eran? ¡Ah, sí! _Mis sentimientos hacia ti_. – Dijo mientras hacía un énfasis sarcástico en sus últimas palabras.

–¡Lo único que falta es que también escupas saliva tóxica! – Contestó el gemelo.

Alguien aclaró su garganta lo más fuerte que pudo, y ambos se voltearon. Kazukiyo Soga seguía donde mismo, con los volantes algo húmedos en sus manos ya algo sudorosas debido a su pánico escénico. Todos sus compañeros incluyendo a Kaoru y a Haruhi estaban mirándolos, los chicos se notaban igual de asustados que las chicas por lo que acababa de suceder; aunque Haruhi y Kaoru simplemente los observaban como quien observa a dos niños pelear.

–Bien, ahora que ya tengo la atención de todos podré dar mi aviso. – Dijo el delegado acomodando nerviosamente sus lentes. – Debido al gran éxito que tuvimos el año anterior, seremos los encargados de las actividades del Día de Brujas el mes entrante. Cada quien ayudará con algo, haremos un recorrido por la escuela. Cada salón será utilizado para crear un ambiente terrorífico. Cuento con todos ustedes, así que la lista para que se inscriban a ciertas actividades estará en el tabloide de anuncios…eso es todo. – Finalizó tartamudeando entre los murmullos emocionados de los alumnos de la clase.

Los alumnos empezaron a dispersarse, juntándose en pequeños grupos para discutir acerca de lo que podría llevarse a cabo ese día. El joven Kazukiyo, delegado de la clase, prefería no hablar mucho al respecto. Seguía sintiendo un miedo inconcebible por todo lo relacionado con el terror. Optó por escaparse un momento de la clase, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar la puerta sus demás compañeros lo rodearon empezando a proponer ideas adicionales.

Los gemelos, Haruhi y Naoko estaban también agrupados para hablar respecto al evento. Kanagaki no había tenido la oportunidad de asistir el año pasado a Ouran, pero recordaba vagamente haber visto a sus dos amigos Takashi y Mitsukuni disfrazados.

–El año anterior el Host Club también participó, ¿verdad? – Pregunto la chica intentando recordad cuáles eran los disfraces de ambos.

Kaoru hizo memoria un momento y decidió darle respuesta a esa pregunta. –La verdad no, pero por capricho de Tono los demás miembros tuvieron que asistir. Creo que intentaban asustarnos…

Haruhi había aprendido a poner atención a cada detalle de lo que sucedía alrededor de ella. Seguramente su amiga había visto a Honey-sempai y a Mori-sempai ataviados de forma ridícula: Un hombre lobo que parecía un cachorrito y un Frankenstein.

Siguieron discutiendo acerca de lo que les gustaría hacer, pero no pudieron ponerse de acuerdo en hacer una actividad juntos. Hikaru y Kaoru querían ser los guías de los alumnos. Para ellos era una oportunidad de asustarlos durante el camino mediante sugestión, su especialidad. En cuanto a Haruhi, sólo quería ayudar a poner la decoración y marcharse a casa. Le propuso a Naoko que juntas hicieran el cartel para promocionar el evento, pero Haruhi no contaba con que Naoko tomara una hoja blanca de su mochilla y empezara a garabatear.

Garabatear era una palabra exacta para definir lo que hacía. Era pésima dibujando, aunque antes de ver el dibujo podría pensarse que está poniendo mucho esmero en él. Les mostró el resultado final, y mientras agachaba la cabeza al mostrarlo los Hitachiin y Haruhi no pudieron evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

–¿Eso es un ojo, o es un brazo? Creo que las proporciones están fallándote…– Rió Hikaru, añadiendo dolor a su estómago debido a la risa. Hambre, golpe, risa. Difícilmente podía seguir de pie, era demasiado hilarante.

Su hermano le hizo segunda, tomando la hoja entre sus manos y haciendo ademanes de crítico artístico observando un auténtico Manet. Kaoru era conocido por su gusto al arte, y para él resultaría ofensivo si Naoko y Haruhi hicieran el cartel del Día de Brujas. –Creo que lo que nos está queriendo decir Naoko es que tiene afinidades para el cubismo. – Dijo en tono de experto. – Es _tan_ abstracto que incluso da miedo. Creo que el efecto fantasmagórico se cumple perfectamente…

La joven se sintió avergonzada e intentó quitarle la hoja de las manos a Kaoru, pero éste era demasiado alto para ella, razón por la que sin saltar le era imposible recuperarla. –¡Bueno ya! ¡Paren de reír! Fujioka-kun tu también…– murmuró en voz baja, al ver que Haruhi no podía dejar de reír junto a los chicos. No pudo evitar unirse a los otros tres, en parte porque tenían razón: su dibujo era horrible. –De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ojalá les haya quedado claro que no voy a participar en esa categoría. En cuanto a decorar, creo que es aburrido.

–¿Entonces piensas ser parte del elenco que va a asustar a los visitantes? – Dijo Hikaru incrédulo, con unas lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos por la risa. – Si tal es el caso no necesitarás disfraz, así estás perfecta. Sólo es cuestión de que se te acerquen.

El chico se sorprendió al ver que Naoko empezaba a soltar una risa maquiavélica. Si su aura pudiera ser visible, se vería negra. Era como si estuviera disfrutándolo. Repentinamente observó a Hikaru y lo tomó de la corbata, casi asfixiándolo.

–Exactamente. Pero usaré disfraz. De momento es evidente que no les diré cual será. Pero puedo apostar a que ni siquiera vas a darte cuenta de quién soy, y lo que es mejor: tendrás tanto miedo que creo necesitarás traer ropa interior extra. – Explicó calmadamente, mientras el gemelo intentaba respirar nuevamente y movía sus manos pidiendo auxilio. Naoko notó que algo se movía del otro extremo de la corbata, y la soltó sin inmutarse. –Oh, eras tú.

Kaoru se quedó pensando un instante y en menos de lo que esperaba ya tenía en mente un plan. Se acercó a su hermano y puso uno de sus brazos sobre su hombro, para después dirigir un dedo acusador hacia la joven, con una mirada desafiante.

– ¡De acuerdo! Esa será nuestra apuesta. Tienes que asustarnos, pero te lo advierto, somos expertos. Si ganas Hikaru será tu sirviente por una semana. Si pierdes, tendrás que ser nuestro perro por el mismo período de tiempo.

Haruhi reaccionó a esas palabras e instintivamente se colocó detrás de Naoko. _Perro_…seguro esa palabra le traía muchos recuerdos. Nada agradables, por cierto. Mientras su amiga pensaba un poco las cosas, Hikaru le reclamaba a su hermano. Después de todo era él quien sería el sirviente en caso de que perdieran. La chica intentó advertir a su amiga de las artimañas de los Hitachiin, que siempre terminaban haciendo trampa, pero fue inútil.

Levantó su mano señalando también a los gemelos, sin dar un paso atrás. Aceptó la propuesta, pero advirtió a los chicos de que si hacían trampa, lo sabría.

_Naoko…no sabes lo que dices_. Se lamentó internamente Haruhi.

Hikaru y Kaoru notaron que algo rojo estaba atado a la muñeca de Naoko, y se acercaron para ver de lo que se trataba. Sus ojos leyeron al unísono la leyenda que traía la misma, y volvieron a reír, sólo que esta vez era audible hasta en los pasillos. La joven miró su muñeca y no vio nada extraño en el "amuleto" que le había regalado Haruhi.

–¿Qué hay de malo con esto? – Espetó Naoko en cara de los gemelos. –Me lo regaló…bueno ya saben. – Continuó mientras señalaba detrás de ella. –Es contra la mala suerte. No soy muy creyente de estas cosas pero nunca digo que no a un regalo, menos viniendo de una amiga.

Esas palabras lo único que provocaron fue que los gemelos rieran con más intensidad. Kaoru logró sentarse a duras penas e intentó explicar entendiblemente lo que era realmente _Lescafé_.

–Verás, _Lescafé_ es una marca de café instantáneo. Es…–

Naoko lo interrumpió en búsqueda de una explicación lógica. –¿Café instantáneo? ¿Qué incoherencias dices, Hitachiin Kei? El único café que conozco es el que consumimos, de granos.

Hikaru sonrió malvadamente y miró a su hermano. Su complicidad fue notoria. Su sonrisa se hizo cada vez más amplia mientras reían silenciosamente.

Una buena idea se le ocurrió a Haruhi. –Kanagaki-san, si gustas puedes venir luego al Host Club para probarlo. – La chica seguía pensando que estaba rodeada de ricos bastardos, y no entendía el por qué de la burla de los gemelos hacia la pulsera que había recibido en la tienda de conveniencia.

–Vale, pero espero no sea otra de sus mentiras. – Lanzó a los dos chicos pelirrojos.

Varios gruñidos interrumpieron la plática. Se trataba del estómago de Hikaru, que clamaba alimento. El muchacho acarició su estómago haciendo muecas.

–Lo siento, pero no he almorzado. Tal vez deberían acompañarme al restaurante escolar. – Propuso señalando la puerta con su pulgar.

–Tomaré eso como una invitación. – Dijo Naoko sonriendo mientras salía antes que ellos, para después ser seguida por Haruhi y Kaoru.

Hikaru estaba a punto de quejarse, cuando algo captó su atención súbitamente e hizo que se detuviera. De la mochila de Naoko colgaba un pequeño pingüino de peluche. Se sonrojó ligeramente, esbozando una sonrisa y corrió detrás de los demás para alcanzarlos.

Aunque el chico no imaginó que dentro de la mochila alguien había puesto algo.

**[Restaurante de Ouran]**

Enorme, elegante, lujoso. Los adjetivos para describir el restaurante escolar no eran suficientes, pero era bien sabido por todos que la comida que servían en ese lugar era preparada por cocineros excelentes. Todo era _gourmet_, _delicatessen_, en fin.

Naoko sabía dónde estaba el restaurante, aunque nunca había pisado ese lugar. No le gustaba comer en la escuela, había aprendido mucho en sus viajes como para tener confianza en un simple comedor. Cuando llegó al lugar y empujó las puertas para entrar, se quedó pasmada. No importaba el lugar al que dirigiera su mirada, todo era ostentoso y sobrecargado de detalles. Estaba consciente de que Ouran High era un lugar para familias prestigiosas, pero aún con la posición económica que tenía sentía náuseas cada vez que estaba en lugares similares al restaurante.

Sintió que algo la empujaba. Era Kaoru, que estaba esperando junto con Haruhi y Hikaru a que la chica entrara. Se disculpó rápidamente y caminó dentro del lugar.

–Bueno…ustedes deben escoger el lugar para sentarse. – Empezó Naoko.

Haruhi buscó con la mirada a Tamaki. Había pasado poco tiempo, pero sentía una pizca de preocupación cuando no sabía de él. Luego de varios momentos, llegó corriendo hacia ellos y cuando se disponía a lanzarse a los brazos de Haruhi, Kaoru frenó su avance colocando una charola frente a su cara.

–¡Lo siento, Tono! No noté que venía hacia aquí. – Mintió el joven.

Tamaki venía acompañado de su inseparable amigo Kyouya, quien se veía disfrutaba ver el espectáculo desde las sombras. Cuando éste último percibió a Naoko se acercó para saludarla como todo buen Host. Tomó su mano y depositó un pequeño beso en ella, de forma educada y galante.

–Kanagaki-san, es todo un placer conocerla al fin. Espero la escuela esté siendo de su agrado… Veo que viene acompañada de tres miembros del Host, ¿será que por fin se ha decidido a convertirse en nuestra clienta? – Dijo amablemente, con imágenes de gráficas que aumentaban considerablemente en su cabeza.

Para Haruhi era evidente que Kyouya estaba pensando en las ganancias que podía dejar Naoko como clienta. El joven era conocido por su avaricia, y por sacarle provecho hasta a lo más insignificante que pudiera obtener de los miembros del Host Club.

–Mucho gusto, Ootori-sempai. Agradezco su oferta, tal vez tenga que…pensarlo. – Respondió de forma educada. La verdad estaba conteniéndose de rechazar rotundamente el ofrecimiento, pero sabía que la familia Ootori era un pez gordo en cuanto a familias prestigiosas se refería.

–He escuchado que sus padres han hecho una serie de descubrimientos revolucionarios en sus últimas investigaciones. La familia Ootori está empezando a tomar mucho interés en el campo de la investigación científica, claro, sin hablar de la investigación médica que ya hacemos. –

_Es todo un profesional manipulando personas_, pensó Naoko con admiración. _Si en realidad está interesado en hacer alguna inversión no puedo portarme mal hacia él…maldición._

–Así es. Pero los más adecuados para hablar acerca de sus investigaciones son mis padres. Nuevamente agradezco el interés que la familia Ootori presenta. Los Kanagaki prestarán sus servicios por el bien de la ciencia. – Dijo la joven haciendo una leve reverencia. Sonrió hacia Kyouya y buscó a los gemelos desde su lugar.

Kaoru estaba ayudándole a Hikaru a escoger un desayuno apetitoso, mientras que Tamaki hablaba sin parar acerca de lo emocionado que estaba por el evento del Día de Brujas. Dentro de sus fantasías el rubio tenía la esperanza de disfrazar a Haruhi de conejo, y estar ahí para ser abrazado cuando ella se asustara.

–Por cierto, Kanagaki-san. – Continuó Kyouya, haciendo que Naoko respingara y lo mirara nuevamente. –Añadiré que el tiempo que pasarás con el Host Club no es gratis, y que si llegas a mencionar lo de Fujioka la policía que trabaja para mi familia tendrá que tomar cartas en el asunto. Podría llegar a ponerse feo, sabes. – Complementó el joven con una sonrisa más falsa que las plantas sintéticas.

Cuando la chica quiso dar una respuesta, llegaron los gemelos con varias charolas en sus manos. Rápidamente tomaron asiento en una de las mesas disponibles, haciendo que las miradas de los presentes se voltearan hacia ellos. Varias muchachas hicieron comentarios respecto a ello, diciendo que ellas también deseaban comer con el Host Club.

_Vaya… tienen más popularidad de lo que pensé_, se dijo a sí misma Naoko.

Los hermanos Hitachiin pusieron las charolas en la mesa, mientras Naoko se disponía a sentarse. Fue detenida por una mano que pertenecía a Hikaru, el cual acomodó su asiento y la ayudó a tomar su lugar. Ciertamente la joven no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos, mucho menos viniendo de él. No dijo nada, pero sintió un cosquilleo agradable en su estómago.

Kyouya observaba todo desde su lugar, tomando notas en su carpeta esporádicamente. Sabía lo que podía ocurrir, y el riesgo que significaría, así que decidió intervenir.

–Los miembros del Host debemos tener compostura cuando estamos frente a nuestras clientas. Cosas así suceden todo el tiempo, si no fueran caballerosos el índice de clientas bajaría. – Explicó éste.

Hikaru y Kaoru guardaron silencio. Era cierto, como Host no podían molestarla en otro lugar que no fuera el salón de clases. Las clientas más fieles eran las de primer y tercer año, clientas que se encontraban frecuentemente en el restaurante escolar.

Sin embargo, a Naoko no pareció importarle. Notó que Kaoru colocaba comida frente a ella, y sus manos empezaron a sudar frío. También tenía que considerar que los Hitachiin eran parte de ese Club, y que no quería causar problemas. Tendría que fingir un poco.

–Kaoru-kun… ¿es para mí? – Preguntó nerviosa. No le agradaba la idea de tener que usar modales con ellos, y mucho menos tener que ser amable.

–Dijiste que tomarías eso como una invitación. – Respondió Hikaru amenazante en lugar de su hermano, con una cuchara en su mano.

–Haruhi también hay para ti. – Añadió Kaoru, acercando la comida a la muchacha de cabello corto.

No se confiaba del todo. Detrás de cada acción podía encontrarse una expansión de su exorbitante deuda. –¿También esto se añadirá a mi deuda? – Dijo cautelosa.

Kaoru rió ante la suspicacia de su compañera. –Claro que no, sólo cómela. –

–¡Haruhi! – Lloriqueó Tamaki. –Estos demonios no hacen nada con buenas intenciones, mejor deja que papá escoja algo delicioso para ti. – Continuó intentando arrebatarle la comida, aunque una vez que la chica supo que sería gratis, no la dejó ir.

Naoko suspiró mirando su comida. Se veía exquisita, pero seguía sintiendo un poco de temor a la comida extraña. La primera vez siempre era crucial para ella. Abrió la boca para replicar, y en ese momento Hikaru introdujo una cuchara con mousse de chocolate en su boca mientras él también abría la boca. La chica se puso pálida pero el sabor que tenía el mousse era delicioso. Tanto que logró hacerlo pasar por su esófago. El pelirrojo quitó la cuchara de la boca y la miró expectante, al igual que todos los comensales.

–¿Y bien? – Preguntó Hikaru, esperando una respuesta.

La muchacha no podía articular palabra, era como si hubiera comido un mousse preparado por el mejor chef francés. Mientras pensaba en una buena respuesta, Hikaru tomó más mousse con la misma cuchara y la probó. Se quedó un momento con la cuchara en la boca de la forma más natural posible, mientras empezaba a cortar los demás alimentos de su charola.

–Bien supongo no te gustó. –

–¡No, es eso! – Se precipitó en contestar Naoko. –Es…delicioso. – Se detuvo un momento, escogiendo las palabras adecuadas. – Hikaru-kun… Tal vez no te diste cuenta pero esa cuchara ya estuvo en mi boca. – Mencionó con sutileza.

Todos observaron a Hikaru, que había dejado de usar los cubiertos en el acto. Tomó la cuchara y la puso en la charola, sintiendo que en algún lugar del mundo, un volcán estaba haciendo erupción. No se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que la joven lo mencionó. Miró de reojo a su hermano en búsqueda de ayuda. Afortunadamente Kaoru captó la señal inmediatamente.

Éste intervino para distraer la atención de todos. –Menos mal. Los cocineros del restaurante son conocidos por su experiencia y dedicación. Te diré un secreto, cuando llega a haber Ootoro en algún menú Haruhi prefiere que su deuda aumente antes de perdérselo. – Reveló Kaoru en voz baja.

Naoko tapó su boca con una de sus manos, sintiendo lástima por Haruhi. –¡Fujioka-kun eso es terrible! En cuanto a ustedes, deberían comprarle todo el Ootoro que quisiera, después de todo son compañeros… –

–En el Host Club todo tiene precio. – Cortó Kyouya con su sonrisa prefabricada.

Lo que Kyouya decía era cierto. Era por causa de ello que Haruhi veía su deuda crecer día con día. Había llegado a pensar que nunca estaría libre de pagar tanto dinero. A su corta edad, ya debía más de lo que podría ganar en un año trabajando.

Todos terminaron de comer luego de un rato y empezaron a levantarse. Kyouya aguardó un momento a que la mayoría se hubiese empezado a retirar y le pidió a Hikaru que se quedará un poco más. Deseaba charlar con él acerca de algo importante.

Prefirió no dar rodeos y fue directo al asunto. –Hikaru, ¿qué tipo de relación tienes con esa chica? – Le preguntó al joven con seriedad.

–¿Quién, Naoko? – Empezó Hikaru. Lo había tomado desprevenido.

–¿Naoko, dices? Hace un momento era Kanagaki-san. ¿Acaso me estás ocultando algo, Hikaru? – Dijo Kyouya de manera tajante.

–¿A qué te refieres Kyouya-sempai? Es sólo una amiga, no hay de qué preocuparse. – Respondió Hikaru, aunque sintiéndose algo incómodo al respecto.

El muchacho de cabello negro acomodó sus lentes y leyó en silencio las notas que había tomado en su carpeta. De pronto sólo la cerró de golpe y siguió hablando con él.

–Todos nosotros somos parte del Host Club porque no tenemos compromisos con nadie. Antes de que hagas cualquier cosa, piensa en eso. Si piensas empezar una relación con Kanagaki Naoko no podrás formar parte del Club, eso significaría dejar a tu hermano Kaoru sólo. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? – Puntualizó el más joven de la familia Ootori.

Hikaru entró en pánico. –Pero, Kyouya-sempai… ¡yo no siento nada por ella! – Contestó intentando poner fin a la incómoda conversación.

–Hikaru, tal vez logres engañarte a ti mismo acerca de lo que realmente sientes, pero para todos los demás es bastante obvio. En tu lugar me alejaría un poco de ella, las clientas ya han empezado a notar que se llevan bien y eso trae sus consecuencias. Piensa en el Host Club, y sobre todo, piensa en Kaoru antes de decidirte. Eso es todo lo que quería decirte. – Finalizó Kyouya, levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose hacia su salón de clases.

El pelirrojo no pudo moverse. Nunca había pensado en si todos los cambios que sentía en su interior se debían a aquello que mencionaba su superior. Siguió repasando en su memoria las palabras de Kyouya, empezando a comprender poco a poco lo que significaban. También pensó en Kaoru, en que no quería dejar a su hermano solo. Era la persona más importante para él, y nadie nunca podría ocupar ese lugar.

_¿Empezar una relación con Naoko?_ Se dijo a sí mismo. No había considerado esa posibilidad. Pero entre más pasaba el tiempo, más pensaba en ello.

Siempre estaban peleando, pero de cierto modo era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado y que le resultaba muy divertido. Era como cuando él y Kaoru molestaban a Tamaki, pero Tono no tenía esa habilidad tan misteriosa de hacerlo sentir cómodo y a la vez nervioso. De igual manera no tenía esos ojos tan extraños, y Tamaki jamás respondería sus bromas con la misma malicia con la que Naoko podía hacerlo. Mordió uno de sus dedos mientras todos esos pensamientos revoloteaban en su cabeza.

Percibió un aroma a naranjas en el aire, y cuando miró a todos lados creyendo que Naoko estaba cerca vió al capitán del equipo de fútbol americano Takeshi Kuze, que era conocido por comer naranjas todo el tiempo. Era tanta su adicción a esa fruta que se comía su cáscara.

Pero ese mismo olor lo hizo recordar lo sucedido en el acuario. Sintió su estómago contraerse cuando recordó el momento en el que logró hacer que Naoko dejara de llorar, y de pronto, sucedió. Su rostro empezó a tomar un color muy cercano al de una manzana, y sus ojos estaban exorbitados debido al descubrimiento que acababa de hacer. Palpó su rostro con una de sus manos y sintió su piel demasiado caliente, cosa que hizo que sintiera algo de vergüenza de sí mismo.

_¿En verdad me gusta? ¿Me gusta Kanagaki Naoko?_

En todo el instituto sonaron las campanas que indicaban el fin de las horas libres de los alumnos, cosa que Hikaru había olvidado por completo. Todavía tenía clase, e inevitablemente pensó en que tendría que ver a Naoko. No quería tenerla cerca, no quería siquiera recordarla. El simple hecho de pensarla hacía que ese tono carmesí volviera a su cara, y nadie debía darse cuenta de eso. Se levantó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para poder tener un pretexto para sonrojarse, y pensó en una excusa para no ser regañado por el profesor de Historia.

**[Salón 2-A]**

Todos se encontraban en sus lugares, y el profesor estaba escribiendo fechas y nombres en el pizarrón. Hikaru llegó muy agitado, con un intenso rubor en sus mejillas y gotas de sudor en su frente. Los demás seguían copiando lo que escribía el docente en la pizarra, pero Kaoru,Haruhi y Naoko le hicieron señas para que entrara en silencio.

El chico intentó hacer el menor ruido posible. El maestro le estaba dando la espalda al grupo, así que si realmente estaba concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo no notaría la presencia del joven.

–Hitachiin, ¿dónde estabas? –Preguntó el profesor mientras el chico se sentaba intentando ser silencioso. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Su hermano, Haruhi y Naoko lo estaban observando, intentando darle apoyo moral. Hikaru cruzó miradas con Naoko y se sintió mareado. El chico puso en marcha su excusa, esperando que funcionara.

–Me llamaron en dirección, profesor. Querían saber si mi madre podría ayudar para los disfraces del Día de Brujas. – Dijo atropelladamente.

Resultó creíble hasta cierto punto, pero el maestro de Historia se volteó y lo miró detenidamente.

Volvió a cuestionarlo mientras cerraba su libro. –Señor Hitachiin, ¿alguien puede comprobar su historia? – Añadió mientras miraba a sus alumnos en búsqueda de algún delator.

Nadie dijo nada, hasta que Naoko levantó una mano y empezó a añadir explicaciones a la mentira de Hikaru. Mencionó que ella misma había estado presente, pero tuvo que retirarse antes para que el director hablara a solas con el pelirrojo. Al parecer la palabra de la chica tenía validez, por lo que el profesor dejó los deberes para el día siguiente y se retiró sin castigar a Hikaru.

Las demás clases transcurrieron normalmente, aunque para Kaoru y Hikaru hubo algo diferente. El primero percibió que el Hikaru que aún no almorzaba y el que había llegado tarde del restaurante eran dos personas distintas. Que serían distintos.

Por su parte, Hikaru estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos acerca de Naoko. Cuando tenía la oportunidad volteaba a verla, pero siempre estaba escribiendo algunas notas en su libreta o participando en clase. Incluso hubo un momento en el que la había visto observando por la ventana. Concluyó que en realidad no era algo que había ocurrido sólo debido a las palabras de Kyouya, sino que explicaba el por qué siempre quería estar con ella, aunque fuera sólo para ver su cara molesta, que le parecía linda.

Al término del período de clases, Naoko se acercó a los Hitachiin y a Haruhi. Hikaru fijó su mirada en sus zapatos para evitar mirar a la chica a la cara. Creyó conveniente hacer ademán de acomodar ciertas cosas en su mochila, de esa forma podría escuchar lo que diría sin tener que dar la cara.

–Kaoru, Hikaru…– Comenzó la joven. Notó que Hikaru dejaba caer uno de sus cuadernos, pero no dijo nada al respecto. –Sé que hoy salvé el día, así que no espero que piensen que es gratis. Ootori-sempai dijo que con el Host Club nada lo es, así que a cambio mañana iré a su casa. Siempre he querido que alguien talentoso como su madre diseñara algo para mí. – Finalizó mientras en ésta ocasión Hikaru y Kaoru se miraban con expresión nerviosa.

_Debe estar bromeando,_ pensó Kaoru.

Hikaru por su parte, tenía un pensamiento muy similar en su cabeza.

_Dos mujeres con un temperamento imposible en una misma habitación… Creo que voy a volverme loco…_

Naoko se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió a su casa. En realidad estaba nerviosa, había escuchado comentarios en el pasado acerca de la personalidad de la madre de los Hitachiin. Decían que era una mujer feroz y mandona, por lo que tenía que prepararse mentalmente para poder mantenerse de pie.

Cuando su automóvil se estacionó frente a su residencia, vio que un joven le esperaba en la entrada. La chica bajó del auto y ordenó que llevaran sus cosas a la habitación.

–¿Yasuchika?

Se trataba del hermano mejor de Mitsukuni. Ambos siempre habían sido como el agua y el aceite, totalmente incompatibles. Yasuchika odiaba las cosas lindas, y sentía repudio hacia su hermano quien las adoraba.

–Naoko-san, buenas tardes. – Dijo el joven amablemente.

La convivencia entre ambos nunca había sido mucha, pero se guardaban el debido respeto. Para ambos era complicado mantener una conversación interesante, así que a Naoko no le quedó alternativa más que preguntarle el motivo de su presencia.

–Vine para darte un mensaje de parte de Mitsukuni. – Respondió con cierto tono molesto. A pesar de lo mal que se sentía cuando estaba cerca de su hermano, no podía negar que le inspiraba cierto temor. – Dijo que esperaba que te gustara el obsequio que dejó, y que no aceptaría que lo devolvieras. – Terminó Yasuchika con timidez.

–¿Dejó un obsequio? – Suspiró Naoko. –Bien, dile que lo aceptaré pero debemos hablar. Dime, Yasuchika, ¿sigue comiendo dulces y hablando como niño?

El joven se sorprendió con esa pregunta, y asintió. –Sigue siendo el mismo inmaduro de siempre, pero cuando le dije que viniera él mismo se puso muy serio…ya sabes como es. – Se disculpó riendo nerviosamente. –Naoko-san, debo retirarme. Hasta luego. – Dijo despidiéndose y retirándose del lugar.

_Mitsukuni, ¿qué planeas?_

La muchacha entró a la enorme residencia que poseía, y cuando entró vio que la mesa estaba puesta para tres personas.

_No es posible_…pensó Naoko.

Inmediatamente empezó a correr por la casa en dirección a una habitación que había estado vacía por algún tiempo. Subió las escaleras y siguió por un largo pasillo y justo al final se detuvo en silencio. Puso su oreja en la puerta y escuchó varias voces al interior de ésta. Su rostro se iluminó y se dirigió a su habitación lo más rápido posible.

Cuando abrió la puerta, notó que una canasta estaba colocada en medio de su cama. Se acercó, recordando que Mitsukuni dijo que le había dejado un obsequio, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca vio que dentro de la misma estaba un diminuto cachorro color caramelo. Se sentó despacio para no despertar al animalito, y lo acarició suavemente.

_¡Es tan lindo! _Dijo para sí.

El pequeño animal se movió reaccionando a las caricias. Cuando era pequeña sus padres nunca le dejaron tener mascota, se preguntaba si en esta ocasión sería lo mismo. Lo tomó en sus brazos y le hizo pequeños cariños. Pensó en que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad debía agradecer a Mitsukuni.

De pronto recordó que aún seguía confundida respecto a su amigo. Recordó lo sucedido en el restaurante de Ouran con Hikaru y a su mente vinieron las palabras de Haruhi. _Pero Naoko, ¿Te gusta Hikaru, no?_

_No sé si lo que siento por Hikaru tenga que ver con el amor… Pero cada vez que veo sus ojos siento que mi corazón late demasiado rápido, y…_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que tocaba del otro lado de la puerta.

–Señorita Naoko, sus padres acaban de llegar y la cena estará servida en una hora, por favor cuando llegue el tiempo baje al comedor. – Dijo una de las sirvientas.

_¡Cierto! Papá y mamá acaban de llegar, seguramente querrán saber cómo me ha ido en mi nueva escuela._

Naoko volvió a dejar al cachorro en su canasta, y se levantó de su cama para poder arreglarse. Cenas como aquélla no se daban todos los días. Sólo esperaba poder ir aclarando su mente, y su corazón. Decidió bañarse después de la cena, así que simplemente se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla junto con una blusa roja. Se asomó por la ventana un momento, y se preguntó si Mitsukuni y Hikaru estaban bien.

_Amor o no, espero que nadie salga herido. _

_

* * *

_

**Espacio del autor.**

**_*Hitachiin Kei._ **_Kei hace referencia a la letra "K". Creí que ponerlo de esa forma sería menos escueto que sólo escribir K. _

_***Hotaru.** Nombre japonés que significa "impertinente". Es para hacer burla, ya que el nombre es muy similar a Hikaru._

_***Delicatessen**. Nombre que tienen ciertos alimentos de precio elevado como ciertas carnes frías._

_¡Fin del capítulo! _

_Esta vez me divertí mucho escribiendo. La verdad hay momentos muy cómicos (o eso creo yo). La verdad al momento de escribir el (ahora sí) brillante pero tardío descubrimiento de Hikaru pensé que me iba a quedar sin aire._

_¡Finalmente se dió cuenta! Espero a ustedes también les haya emocionado como a mí. ¿Actuará diferente ahora? ¿Conseguirá Honey su propósito?_

_Y algo que me tiene muy en suspenso: ¿Qué va a pasar en la mansión Hitachiin? ¿Verá la señora Hitachiin con buenos ojos a Naoko, o estallará una guerra?_

_Ojalá podamos descubrirlo juntos en el siguiente capítulo. Agradezco infinitamente a todos mis lectores de México, España, Colombia, Ecuador, Perú, Argentina, El Salvador y Chile. ¡Gracias por su apoyo!_

_Necesito más palabras de apoyo, así que dejen sus reviews. _

_¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ¡Cuiden de mí por favor!_

_DaemonLover_


	9. Pero,¡era rosa!

**Espacio del autor.**

_¡Hola a todos! Gracias por seguir leyendo el fanfiction. Este capítulo me tomó más tiempo debido a ciertos problemas personales. El cargador de mi laptop no funciona, para añadir complicaciones._

_Me **decepciona** ver que tengo tantos lectores y sólo tengo 3 reviews. No sean ingratos y dejen sus impresiones, al nos díganme si les gusta. Todos los autores merecemos nuestro mérito. Gracias._

_¿Qué pasará en la casa de los Hitachiin? Parece ser que Kaoru ha reaccionado._

_¡Celos y desilusiones! Espero les guste, sigan leyendo nos vemos al final del capítulo._

* * *

Los recuerdos de la cena anterior no habían sido del todo pacíficos para ambos. El simple hecho de seguir pensando en ello la mañana siguiente era un motivo suficiente para tener migraña. Por una parte, teníamos lo que había sucedido en la mansión Hitachiin, mientras que por el otro, la cena desastrosa de la familia Kanagaki.

**[La noche anterior. Mansión Hitachiin]**

Hikaru y Kaoru estaban buscando el momento perfecto para poder comentar con su madre que al día siguiente una chica testaruda iría para que alguna de las modistas a cargo de su madre hiciera su disfraz del Día de Brujas. Ambos siempre habían utilizado sus creaciones para el Host Club, inclusive habían hurtado trajes de baño de su colección para hostigar a Haruhi. Pero el hecho de que la chica en cuestión se presentara en la casa cuando la señora Hitachiin no se encontraba de viaje era un peligro latente. Más si se llamaba Kanagaki Naoko.

Después de pensarlo un rato prefirieron no postergarlo más, entre más pasaba el tiempo la agenda de su madre continuaba llenándose inclusive con semanas de anticipación. Entraron al enorme estudio que utilizaba las pocas veces que trabajaba en casa, y vieron que estaba tecleando en su computadora a la velocidad de la luz. Los dos jóvenes se acercaron cautelosamente y esperaron a que notaran su llegada.

Kaoru carraspeó ligeramente, logrando que la mujer levantara su mirada del monitor y los viera. Seguramente su mirada expresaba claramente lo fuerte que su carácter podía ser. Los observó un momento y al ver que sus hijos no decían nada, dijo la primera palabra.

–Hikaru, Kaoru. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? – Preguntó sin rodeos. –¿Necesitan ropa nueva? ¿Sus computadoras ya pasaron de moda? ¿O el Host Club necesita que mande confeccionar algo nuevo?

Los hermanos se miraron, habían estado planeando qué decirle toda la tarde. Hikaru sería el primero en hablar, y Kaoru le haría segunda.

–Verás, madre…– Se detuvo un momento. No sabía si su estrategia funcionaría, y eso le daba miedo. –Se acerca el Día de Brujas y nuestra clase es la encargada de espantar este año. Necesitamos que tu…

–En pocas palabras, ¿de cuántas personas estamos hablando? Sabes que no tengo mucho tiempo, pero mañana puedo enviar a las practicantes para que tomen medidas de tus compañeros de clase, y de tus amigos del Host Club. – Comentó mientras tomaba su agenda electrónica.

Kaoru supo que tenía que ir desvelando la verdad poco a poco, así que intentó ser lo más sutil posible. –Somos aproximadamente unos quince alumnos madre…pero eso no era lo que veníamos a pedirte.

La señora Hitachiin cruzó sus manos y apoyó su barbilla en estas, mientras esperaba a que sus hijos le dijeran lo que sucedía realmente.

–Mañana vendrá una compañera de nuestra escuela…es, bueno. Es una amiga. También necesitará un disfraz, pero por algún motivo que desconocemos quiere conocerte.

Parecía ser la mentira perfecta. Los gemelos sabían que era el precio que tenían que pagar para evitar la furia de su madre, pero tal vez esa noticia haría que se enojara más de lo que hubiera estado por saber lo que había sucedido con el profesor de Historia. Esa mujer no aceptaba errores, aunque con el paso de los años había llegado a pensar que sus hijos eran errores de la naturaleza, hecho que cambió cuando empezaron a ser un poco más sociables gracias al Host Club.

–Tendrán que ser más convincentes que eso. Mañana pensaba salir con mis amigas y hacer algunas compras, así que será mejor que valga la pena si quieren que cambie de planes. – Sentenció la altiva mujer.

Kaoru puso en marcha su plan personal "B". Empujó a Hikaru hacia el escritorio y dijo en voz alta:

–¡Le gusta a Hikaru!

El aludido miró a su hermano de forma asesina. Kaoru simplemente sonrió inocentemente y antes de que pudiera hacer algo para vengarse a su hermano, su madre ya estaba frente al mayor de sus hijos, con una mirada brillante y seguramente muchas ideas extravagantes en su cabeza.

–¿Es bonita? ¿Viste bien? ¿Qué estilo utiliza? ¿No es lolita, verdad? ¿Es alta? – Preguntaba la señora emocionada.

–Ehm…

Hikaru se veía algo avergonzado, y con una de sus manos rascó su nuca, intentando recordar si Naoko tenía algún estilo particular. Su madre siguió insistiendo para saber más acerca de la joven que iría a casa, y mientras Hikaru le espetaba que no se metiera en sus asuntos la señora Hitachiin empezaba a hacerle burla con una buena imitación de una madre triste, y falsas lágrimas en sus ojos.

–¡Mi _pequeño_ Hikaru está enamorado! ¡Has crecido tanto y yo no me había dado cuenta! – Dijo mientras hundía uno de sus dedos en el brazo de su hijo, haciendo que el rostro de éste se empezara a poner de un tono carmesí.

–¡Deja de avergonzarme de esa forma! ¡Kaoru, voy a matarte! – Lanzó el chico a su hermano menor mientras intentaba alcanzar su cuello con sus manos, cosa que no pudo hacer debido a que su madre lo aprisionó con sus brazos, esta vez con una expresión maligna.

Kaoru sacó su lengua de forma grosera hacia su hermano y quiso añadir un poco más de leña al fuego. _Esto va a ser muy divertido_, pensó.

–Kaoru, querido. ¿Por qué no me dices más acerca de esta joven? – Preguntó la cabeza de la familia.

–No lo sé…podrías descubrirlo tú misma mañana, madre. Aunque ahora que recuerdo tienes que salir con tus amigas. Lástima, creo que tendrá que ser en otra ocasión. – Soltó el pelirrojo con aire despreocupado, a sabiendas de lo que iba a suceder.

Su madre era muy parecida a Hikaru, eran muy influenciables, y Kaoru lo sabía bien. Pensó que de ninguna forma su madre querría perderse la oportunidad de ver a Naoko, y en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que ambas tuvieran una pequeña riña, cosa de divertirlo. Ahora que Hikaru había descubierto sus propios sentimientos, o parte de ellos, tenía cierto miedo de quedarse solo.

–¡Ni hablar! – Dijo enérgicamente la mujer. Tomó su agenda electrónica y borró lo que tenía guardado en ella, introduciendo palabras que ni Hikaru ni Kaoru lograron leer. –Mañana mismo llamaré a Megumi y a Corinne para avisar que no podré ir de compras esta vez. – Añadió con una sonrisa, que no dejaba ver con claridad si era malvada o amable.

Segundos después ya había echado fuera de su estudio a sus hijos, y cerró la puerta con seguro, señal de que no la molestaran. Acostumbraba hacer eso cuando la inspiración venía a ella, y en ocasiones podían escucharse risas malvadas, gritos de frustración y expresiones de júbilo. Era una especie de laboratorio, aunque parte del éxito de los diseños hechos por la señora Hitachiin se debía a esos momentos de locura.

Hikaru tomó a su hermano del cuello de su camisa y lo miró amenazante. Kaoru por su parte, sólo se dedicaba a sonreír de forma cínica diciendo que lo sentía. El otro pelirrojo bajó su mirada e hizo que el más joven de los dos sintiera algo de culpa.

–Hikaru…¿estás bien?

–¡No lo entiendes! – Respondió el joven con un intenso color en sus mejillas mientras sentía deseos de llorar. –Tú…sólo te dedicas a sonreír para que yo no me preocupe. En este momento no sé qué es lo que quiero, no me gustaría tomar una decisión sin haberlo consultado contigo. No puedo hacer nada, ¿entiendes?

–Sabes bien que yo no tengo…

Hikaru lo interrumpió con voz aún más fuerte. –¡No quiero dejarte solo! Me siento confundido, lo único que quiero es que las cosas sean como deben ser, Kaoru. Si sigo pensando en Naoko, lo único que sucederá es que no podré seguir siendo parte del Host Club… Además, no sé si ella sienta lo mismo por mí. – Finalizó soltando a su hermano.

Esas palabras hicieron que Kaoru comprendiera cómo se sentía su hermano en realidad. Tenía razón, sonreía para que pensara que todo iba bien. Ambos compartían el mismo temor, era natural después de tanto tiempo juntos. Cuando Hikaru se despidió y se retiró a su habitación no lo retuvo, también él necesitaba estar solo. Si Naoko correspondía los sentimientos de su hermano podría significar su separación, en cierto modo. Los sentimientos encontrados eran algo que nunca le había gustado.

**[La misma noche con los Kanagaki]**

Kanagaki Naoko estaba sentada en el comedor esperando a que sus padres bajaran de la habitación. Aún con los problemas que tenía lidiando con ellos, se alegraba de que finalmente hubieran regresado. Siempre volvían con historias interesantes acerca de sus viajes, y claro está, con recuerdos del lugar.

Escuchó que sus padres bajaban por las escaleras charlando entre sí y riendo suavemente. Al llegar al comedor no pudieron evitar abrazar a su hija con cantidades anormales de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Era una de las cosas que no toleraba de ellos. Respondió los abrazos cariñosamente y empezaron a charlar durante la comida de lo mucho que habían aprendido con sus investigaciones.

Ahora que habían regresado, tendría que pedir permiso para poder ir a la casa de los Hitachiin, cosa que posiblemente no sería sencilla considerando que el señor Kanagaki sentía una desconfianza absoluta de los otros jóvenes de la edad de su hija.

–Papá, mañana tengo que ir a casa de unos compañeros. Su madre hará los disfraces del Día de Brujas y necesitan tomarme medidas. – Empezó Naoko esperando ser sutil.

–¡Naoko-chi! ¿Por qué motivo tendrían unos _hombres_ necesidad de tomar tus medidas? – Se exaltó Kanagaki Yuusei .

La madre de la chica también era muy sensible respecto a esos temas, y era difícil decidir acerca de quién era el más dramático de los dos. –Papá, Naoko -chan hacía referencia a la madre de los chicos, ¿_cierto_? – Añadió mientras un halo oscuro la rodeaba.

–¡Dejen de imaginarse situaciones absurdas salidas de sus mentes torcidas por tanto sol! – Replicó la muchacha con indignación.

Ese gesto provocó que sus padres sintieran nervios. Una de las reglas de la casa cuando ellos estaban presentes era no gritar ni elevar la voz. Los Kanagaki se habían caracterizado durante generaciones por ser personas pasivas y de voz tenue, casi como un murmullo. Evidentemente esto se había roto por completo con la llegada de Naoko. Por eso era complicado para los esposos tener que convivir con su propia hija, la cual era muy dada a ello.

–Mañana volveré de la escuela, tomaré un baño y pasarán por mí. Asegúrense de no avergonzarme y por favor papá no vayas a sacar el rifle de cacería del abuelo. – Advirtió Naoko, a sabiendas de lo sádico que se ponía su padre respecto al tema. La chica recordó que Mitsukuni le había regalado un cachorro, y antes de que pudiera pensar en algo se le escapó. –Cierto…ahora tengo un cachorro.

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante un largo rato. Por primera vez en la noche Naoko sentía que era una batalla perdida.

–Sé que no les gustan los animales pero…

–Sabemos que es por parte de Mitsukuni-kun. Siempre ha sido tan atento contigo. – Dijo el señor Kanagaki.

–Tendremos que hacer una excepción en esta ocasión. – Finalizó la madre de la chica.

El único chico que sus padres no consideraban un pervertido era Mitsukuni. Y no se equivocaban, siempre estaba comiendo pasteles y rodeado de cosas pastelosas, razón por la cual no lo veían exactamente como un hombre.

–Naoko-chi…– Suspiró cansado el padre. Por un momento parecía que iba a llorar, pero tomó uno de los cuchillos y miró a su hija. Parecía recién salido de una película de terror. –Si alguien se atreve a mirarte con ojos perversos este cuchillo pasará de ser un utensilio a ser el arma homicida…

–¡Papá! Ya es suficiente. Son mis amigos.

–¡Siempre empiezan siendo "amigos", pero cuando menos lo esperan terminan haciendo ****!

Ese comentario provocó que su hija se sonrojara. Odiaba cuando empezaban a hablar de lo que haría o no haría, y sobre todo después de que no la conocían como debían.

–Yuusei, si Naoko-chan hiciera eso sería imperdonable. Ni siquiera son mayores y ya están haciendo **** y ***. – Lloriqueó la señora mientras limpiaba sus ojos con una servilleta.

–¡Suficiente, dije! Será mejor que vaya a dormir, ¿ustedes qué saben de mi! Les recomiendo que no se metan en mis asuntos, a menos que quieran que me vaya de la casa.

No era una posibilidad lejana. Había ahorrado gran parte del dinero que recibía de sus padres y poseía su propia cuenta en el banco. Se levantó de la mesa sin despedirse y decidió encerrarse en su habitación.

_¡**** y ***! ¿Qué demonios les sucede!_

**[Presente. Instituto Ouran. Salón de clases 2-A]**

La clase era igual de aburrida que siempre. Fórmulas por todos lados. Afortunadamente la profesora nunca pedía que participaran en clase, sólo tenían que entregar los ejercicios al término de la hora. Eso sonaba prometedor, pero para personas como Naoko sólo alargaba su sufrimiento. Odiaba las matemáticas y no estaba entendiendo el nuevo tema.

Los gemelos se estaban burlando de ella en silencio, tenían razones para hacerlo. Se estaba despeinando de tanto tocar su cabeza intentando darle solución a sus problemas, y cada vez su aspecto era más parecido al de un espantapájaros.

Cuando tuvo la respuesta y empezó a escribirla, la puntilla de su lapicero se rompió, haciendo que soltara una expresión de desesperación absoluta. Todos sus compañeros la observaron asustados por el grito repentino, pero los Hitachiin no pudieron seguir aguantándose y se echaron a reír sonoramente.

–Parece que hay una ventana abierta Hikaru. – Dijo Kaoru con lágrimas en sus ojos. Era demasiado hilarante.

–También hay mucho viento por aquí, creo que hace que las ideas se vayan. – Añadió Hikaru con una gran carcajada.

Naoko los miró con claros instintos asesinos, y los hermanos se callaron súbitamente. Mientras tanto la profesora estaba añadiendo deberes adicionales, cosa que empeoraba el asunto.

_¡Maldita sea! Ahora además de los ejercicios en clase tendré que hacer los deberes de esa harpía. _

La maestra salió del salón y en cuanto hubo cruzado el umbral de la puerta la chica tomó su cuaderno y lo lanzó a la cabeza de Kaoru.

–¡No te pongas agresiva otra vez! – Se quejó el joven mientras acariciaba el lugar donde el cuaderno había aterrizado.

–¡Ustedes me hacen la clase de matemáticas imposible! No entiendo, he seguido los procedimientos que nos han explicado, cuento tres veces antes de escribir un resultado y al final, hago la comprobación. ¡Todo está mal! – Dijo agachando la cabeza con pocas esperanzas.

–Kanagaki-san... – Empezó Haruhi con aire pensativo. Sabía que si sus calificaciones bajaban tendría problema con sus padres. Según había escuchado no aceptaban errores.

_Deben ser personas sumamente estrictas_, pensó.

–...tal vez si pides ayuda a alguien te sería más fácil entender los problemas. – Propuso el Host _natural_.

No se le había ocurrido. Si había algo que no le gustaba hacer era pedir ayuda a alguien, especialmente en cuanto a la escuela se refería. Mordió su labio considerando eso una buena opción, pero también eso suponía tener que aceptar que no podía sola. No en matemáticas.

Miró a su alrededor intentando pensar en alguien. Mordió su labio un poco más fuerte y empezó a tamborilear su lapicero nerviosamente en su escritorio.

El mayor de los Hitachiin estaba observando todo desde su lugar. No quería proponerse a sí mismo a pesar de que las matemáticas fueran uno de sus puntos fuertes, aún no se sentía listo para ser amable con Naoko.

_Es tan divertido ver cómo se quiebra la cabeza, se nota que está pasándola muy mal._

Cuando la respuesta vino a la mente de la chica pensó que hubiera preferido ser perseguida por ballenas asesinas, pero no le quedaba más remedio, los exámenes se acercaban y era seguramente un período que detestaba. Sus niveles de estrés alcanzaban proporciones peligrosas, y dentro de sí no quería que sus amigos la vieran en ese estado. No al menos si se preocupaban por su propio bienestar.

Empezó a girar lentamente su cabeza hacia los gemelos, sintiendo que estaba empezando a enfermarse e intentó sonreír, aunque lo único que sus labios pudieron formar fue un rictus. El primero en darse cuenta de ello fue Hikaru, quién se asustó por su combinación entre mareo, cabello e intento de sonrisa.

–¡Qué miedo! Debería ser un crimen poner una cara así... – Exclamó el pelirrojo.

–¿Huh? – Preguntó su hermano menor mientras se volteaba hacia Naoko. –Hikaru... ¿recuerdas aquella película donde todos eran perseguidos por una bruja maldita?

Naoko sabía que estaba cavando su propia tumba, y al querer hablar lo único que pudo hacer fue un murmuro incomprensible.

–¡Ahora empieza a hablar en un idioma que sólo ella comprende! – Dijeron los chicos al unísono escondiéndose momentáneamente tras un escritorio.

Haruhi también se sintió alarmada por lo que estaba diciendo Naoko, y se levantó para tomar a la chica de sus hombros y sacudirla suavemente intentando reanimarla. Ésta levantó una de sus manos y señaló el cuaderno que estaba en el suelo con algunas hojas dobladas. Kaoru sintió nervios, había sido su cabeza la causante de eso, aunque en realidad era una tontería sentir culpa por algo que ella había lanzado. No quiso causar el enojo de la joven y con una mano temblorosa levantó el cuaderno.

Un sobre cayó del mismo. Era un sobre común y corriente, lo que lo hacia lucir bastante sobrio. La atención de todos se centró en el sobre, e inclusive Naoko dejó de pensar en sus problemas escolares para enfocarse en lo que Kaoru sostenía en su mano. El chico lo giró lentamente intentando buscar el posible remitente del sobre, pero lo único que distinguió fue un persistente olor cítrico. Su hermano Hikaru arrebató el objeto de sus manos un poco bruscamente y lo colocó hacia arriba intentando ver su contenido con ayuda de las luces. Nada.

Un sentimiento de enojo lo invadió ligeramente cuando una mano pasó por su mejilla rozándolo apenas y el mismo olor que venía del sobre se hizo más fuerte. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar sus mejillas ya habían tomado un acentuado tono rosado, y mientras esa mano se alejaba dejando paso a un brazo escuchó una voz cerca de su nuca, haciendo que sintiera escalofríos.

–Hikaru...dame eso. – Dijo Naoko.

Ella también se sentía un tanto extraña estando tan cerca del chico, era casi como estarlo abrazando. Pensó que Hikaru tenía un aroma agradable, y desde ese ángulo podía ver que en realidad era mucho más atlético de lo que creía. Tuvo un impulso repentino de abrazarlo, y mientras asimilaba el haber tenido ese tipo de deseo el chico se volteó bruscamente, haciendo que quedaran muy cerca uno del otro. Tal vez demasiado.

Ambos cruzaron sus miradas por un instante. Hikaru pensó con angustia que la chica escucharía su corazón. Tuvo la sensación de que el sonido lo iba a dejar sordo, y todo en su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas.

Kaoru que estaba cerca de ellos interrumpió el momento colocando el cuaderno de la joven frente a su cara, lo que hizo que se distrajeran. Naoko recordó que tenía que recuperar el sobre y pedirle ayuda a los gemelos. Quitó el cuaderno de su rostro y vio que Hikaru estaba medio desmayado en su silla, mientras Haruhi le hacía aire con un libro. Avanzó hacia el chico con intenciones de recuperar su sobre pero Kaoru se interpuso en su camino.

El chicó pensó en una estrategia para hacerla olvidar a su hermano. –Nuestra madre aceptó que fueras a la casa. Recuerda que es diseñadora, la mejor en lo que hace y por lo tanto no tolera errores. Será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa y pienses en algo qué ponerte, no quisiera que te hiciera sentir mal si fueras mal vestida. – Añadió sutilmente.

Sonrió internamente al ver que Naoko se quedaba sorprendida. Definitivamente había acertado con sus palabras, y se alegró de ver como su rostro empezaba a parecer preocupado. La chica buscó un lugar para ver su aspecto, momento que el pelirrojo aprovechó para ponerla frente una ventana.

–Vaya, vaya. Madre seguramente pensará que eres _linda_. – Dijo en tono sarcástico con una sonrisa malvada.

–¡Cierra el pico, Hitachiin Kei! No puedo irme ahora, si lo hiciera tendría que faltar a clases y los profesores llamarían a casa para averiguar el motivo... –

–No te preocupes por eso, ya hablaremos con los maestros para darles alguna explicación lógica. Además, Haruhi estará ahí para asegurarse de que lo que prometo no será una mala jugada. ¿Verdad, Haruhi? – Comentó Kaoru mientras se refería a Haruhi, que había dejado de hacerle aire a Hikaru y se dirigía hacia ellos.

Fujioka Haruhi odiaba estar involucrada en los asuntos de los gemelos, pero si no se aseguraba de que cumplieran su palabra Naoko podría tener problemas. La muchacha le observó con ojos brillantes, y muy a su pesar tuvo que aceptar.

–¡Es cierto, he olvidado darles mi dirección! – Recordó la muchacha con prisa.

Kaoru hizo un movimiento negativo con su cabeza.

–No te preocupes, estuve investigando un poco. Vives frente a Honey-sempai, ¿cierto? –

A Haruhi y a Kaoru no les pasó desapercibido que la chica cambió un tanto su expresión en cuanto mencionaron a Honey. Asintió rápidamente y empezó a guardar las cosas en su mochila.

–Hotaru-chi, Kei-chi... – Se burló un momento Naoko. –Los estaré esperando a las dos en punto, así que espero sepan poner una buena excusa para su Host Club. Además, si llegan tarde tendrán que lidiar con la ira de la familia Kanagaki.

Y sin decir más, salió del salón lo más rápido posible mientras llamaba a su chofer desde su celular. Tuvo que ocultarse momentáneamente en ciertos salones vacíos para no ser descubierta por los profesores. De verdad le avergonzaba tener que irse cuando las clases tenían poco de haber comenzado, pero si lo que Kaoru le había dicho era cierto, no podía permitirse cometer una equivocación. No con Yuzuha Hitachiin.

**[Salón de clases 3-A]**

Kyouya Ootori escribía el dictado de su clase de latín. A su lado, Tamaki Suoh hacía lo mismo, aunque en ocasiones se detenía a pensar y garabateaba una línea para indicar que le faltaba alguna palabra. Dejaron de dictar y les dejaron algunos minutos para que hicieran ciertas correciones. Tamaki siguió dudando acerca de ciertas palabras, y al término del tiempo no le quedó más que suspirar y entregar su hoja junto con las demás.

–Éste vaya que fue difícil. – Dijo el joven rubio con una sonrisa. –¿Todo bien contigo, Kyouya?

Sonrió y acomodó sus lentes. Era un tic que lo caracterizaba.

–Por supuesto que sí.

–Era de esperarse de ti, Kyoya. – Rió Tamaki suavemente. Apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos, mirando hacia el frente aunque no fijando su mirada en algo en particular. – He estado pensando en algo últimamente...

Kyouya lo observó con curiosidad. Su amigo siempre tenía ese aire soñador, y aunque un gran porcentaje del tiempo hiciera cosas tontas siempre ayudaba a todo el mundo. Esa generosidad terminaría llevándolo a la ruina, pero en verdad se alegraba de ser su amigo.

–¿En qué has estado pensando, Tamaki?

–Han estado pasando cosas muy interesantes, ¿no crees? – Dijo con aire pensativo.

–Tienes razón. Aunque creo que parte de ello podría causar un quiebre en el Host Club. Por una parte Kaoru tendría problemas con Hikaru, quien a su vez los tendría con Honey-sempai. El otro día llamé a Mori-sempai y me comentó que Honey había ido a verlo para disculparse por la actitud que tuvo cuando salieron al acuario.

Tamaki escuchaba atentamente, y no podía evitar sonreír. Después de todo, Mori era el mejor amigo de Honey, aún a pesar de lo que ocurría alrededor. Tenía la misma esperanza para el Host Club.

–Kyouya... en verdad creo que el Host Club es más fuerte que eso. – Respondió tranquilamente.

El chico de lentes esbozó una sonrisa escéptica.

–Tú nunca te das por vencido, Tamaki Suoh.

**[Cuarto de Kanagaki Naoko.]**

Era posible pensar que un terremoto había arrasado con todo lo que se encontraba en su camino, pero por otra parte el resto de la casa parecía demasiado limpio. Naoko estaba tirada sobre una gran pila de ropa, pensando en qué ponerse. Afortunadamente la llegada a su casa había sido exitosa, sus padres se encontraban en una reunión entre investigadores y llegarían al tiempo se suponía ella ya habría vuelto de la escuela.

Mientras tanto, el cachorro que había recibido por parte de Mitsukuni mordía uno de sus viejos pares de zapatos deportivos. No había pensado en un nombre para el cachorro, así que había decidido acudir a sus amigos del Host Club para recibir consejos.

Pero la mente de Naoko estaba enfocada en algo mucho más crucial que un nombre: dentro de unas horas tendría frente a ella a la gran diseñadora Yuzuha Hitachiin. Mientras repasaba en su cabeza las diferentes combinaciones de ropa que podía hacer, recordó la nuca de Hikaru.

_De alguna forma...se siente extraño, pensar en él. _

Fijó su mirada en el techo e intentó alcanzarlo con la punta de sus dedos como tenía costumbre. Cerró su mano lentamente y la abrió frente a su rostro. Estaba vacía. Siempre lo estaba. De repente sintió una pequeña descarga, una combinación que podía ser perfecta había llegado a su mente.

Suspiró para luego ponerse en búsqueda de la ropa en cuestión. Era complicado reconocer lo que necesitaba entre tanto desorden, pero después de un rato logró encontrarlas. Con una expresión triunfante tomó las prendas entre sus manos y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde guardaba sus pares de zapatos y zapatillas.

Llamó a una de sus empleadas y le dio las prendas para que las planchara. También le pidió que limpiara el desorden que había causado, cosa que la mujer dijo que no podría hacer sola, por lo que casi todo el personal de la familia Kanagaki se encontraba ayudando a guardar todo en su lugar mientras Naoko se disponía a tomar un baño meticuloso.

Para la joven el tiempo que duró preparándose pareció demasiado corto, pero para sus empleados era una de las rutinas que más tiempo tardaba en realizar. Al estar en la bañera se quedó un momento adicional intentando relajarse un poco. Tal vez la presión que sentía se debía en gran parte a los gemelos. No quería ser blanco de sus burlas...o de su rechazo.

Observó el reloj en forma de flor que tenía en una de las paredes del amplio baño, y en cuanto pudo distinguir los números salió rápidamente del agua y se envolvió en una bata de baño.

_¡Siempre con prisa, Naoko! Faltan treinta minutos para que esos dos lleguen... ¡Maldición!_

Afortunadamente cuando volvió a la habitación todo estaba limpio y lo que había escogido para conocer a Yuzuha Hitachiin estaba perfectamente colocado sobre su cama. Con la mayor rapidez posible empezó a vestirse, dejando la bata de baño a medio camino. Hizo todo lo posible por arreglar su cabello de la mejor forma en el menor tiempo posible, cuando escuchó que alguien estaba haciendo sonar el timbre de la casa.

Sintió un pánico indescriptible, y se apresuró aún más. Cuando creyó escuchar que alguien abría la puerta roció de su fragancia favorita y salió de la habitación, empezando a sentirse cansada por tanto estrés. Una vez que llegó al vestíbulo descubrió que más de dos personas estaban esperándola.

–¡Lo siento, estoy li... –

Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase. Los dos gemelos se encontraban atados con cuerdas muy gruesas, y estaban dispuestos en la alfombra. A un lado de ellos se encontraba el señor Kanagaki con una mirada de suficiencia. Al ver a su hija llegar, puso uno de sus pies sobre lo que parecía ser Kaoru, quien soltó una expresión de dolor.

–¡Ara, Naoko-chi! Mamá y yo acabamos de encontrar a estos especímenes en la puerta. Mamá dice que son simios, pero yo creo que son alguna especie emparentada con los _pulpos_... – Dijo mientras miraba a los chicos de manera feroz.

–Naoko-chan... ¿éstos son los amigos con los que vas a pasar _toda la tarde_? – Añadió la señora Kanagaki con una amable sonrisa mientras hundía una vara en las costillas de Hikaru.

La joven sintió que su sangre hervía. Se fue acercando a sus padres con paso decidido, empezando a reír siniestramente. Esta acción hizo que los cuatro presentes frente a ella empezaran a sudar frío.

–Qué gusto verlos de nuevo..._Yuusei_, _Shizuka_. – Lanzó con toda la tranquilidad posible, aunque con un tono de voz que indicaba su enojo reprimido.

Los señores Kanagaki se sintieron abrumados al ser llamados por sus nombres, y enseguida se acercaron a su hija lloriqueando.

–¡Naoko-chi! No volverá a suceder, perdona a este pobre y celoso viejo.

–Papá y mamá se preopcupan mucho por Naoko-chan...¡No queremos que unos vagos cualesquiera le hagan daño a nuestra preciosa y dulce hija!

Los gemelos intentaron hablar a través de las telas que cubrían sus bocas para defenderse, y al mismo tiempo intentaron rodar hacia la puerta de salida, siendo detenidos por el trabajador más leal de la familia, Richard.

–Espero no hayan intentado escapar jóvenes.

Hikaru y Kaoru empezaron a llorar. Se imaginaron siendo estudiados como animales de laboratorio y puestos en formol para ser exhibidos a la comunidad científica. La escena completa era lastimosa de ver, y Naoko ya había superado su límite de tolerancia.

–¡Suficiente! Richard, suéltalos. En cuanto a ustedes... – Dijo mirando a sus padres esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica. – No quiero que vuelvan a tratar así a mis invitados. Si algo así vuelve a suceder me iré de la casa definitivamente y no sabrán de mí en un mes, ¡espero haya quedado claro! – Finalizo con una voz fuerte y directa.

El amo de llaves ya había soltado a los Hitachiin, quienes frotaban sus brazos en donde había algunas zonas enrojecidas por el fuerte amarre. En cuanto a los padres de Naoko, se abrazaban deprimidos intentando parecer desconsolados, aunque sabían que eso no conmovería a su hija. La chica se acercó a los gemelos y tomó a cada uno de un brazo, alejándose con ellos hacia el transporte de los chicos, aún murmurando enojada.

Subieron al lujoso vehículo y emprendieron su ruta hacia la mansión Hitachiin. Los chicos se habían quedado en silencio, y Naoko simplemente suspiró.

–Lo siento. No pensé que mis padres llegarían antes de lo previsto. No están acostumbrados a que me visiten, y bueno...creo que les quedó claro que mi padre tiene una manía hacia los hombres de mi edad. – Empezó en tono de disculpa.

–Hay alguien que actúa parecido en la casa de Haruhi. – Comentó Kaoru.

–Oh, ¿se refieren a Fujioka Ranka-san? – Preguntó Naoko mientras recordaba la vez que estuvo en su casa. –Cierto, en un inicio me preguntó si realmente era chica...me pregunto la razón, en verdad era imposible que pareciera hombre. Un hombre no puede parecer mujer después de todo, ¿cierto?

Hikaru y Kaoru no estaban tan seguros de eso. Ranka era un hombre que se dedicaba a ser lo más parecido a una mujer. Inclusive era tan fiero como una de ellas.

–Hikaru, Kaoru... –

Ambos se sorprendieron un poco. Generalmente los llamaba por su apellido o les ponía sobrenombres. Hikaru observó a la joven que tenía a su derecha, y en verdad pensó que era linda. Su hermano menor tuvo un pensamiento similar en la cabeza, pero de ninguna forma permitiría que ella y su hermano tuvieran algo más que amistad.

Había hecho esa decisión la mañana misma, cuando ambos estaban muy cerca del otro. Supo que se trataba de celos, pero aún así estaba dispuesto a hacer lo posible por hacer que se olvidaran uno del otro. Su excusa era que no quería que Hikaru saliera lastimado, el amor siempre era algo impredecible y que acostumbraba hacer sufrir a los demás. Y no dejaría que Hikaru sufriera, no por ella.

Naoko acarició su cabeza intentando ser educada. –¿Creen que sería posible comer algo en su casa? – Rió suavemente mientras su estómago hacía ruidos extraños. –Olvidé comer, en verdad estaba preocupada por lucir bien y tengo hambre ahora.

Hikaru no pudo evitar querer hacerla enfadar. –Lo siento Naoko, en nuestra casa no servimos cabezas encogidas y la carne tampoco está cruda. Seguramente en tu casa tienen un cuarto especial donde tú misma cazas lo que vas a comer...

–¡Qué dices! Hotaru-sama, no te preocupes por eso, tu cerebro ya es lo suficientemente pequeño como para servirme de alimento. – Replicó la muchacha.

–¿Ah, si? ¡Pues no soy yo el que tiene problemas con matemáticas y necesita hacer deberes extra!

–¡Será mejor que retires lo que has dicho, cabeza de martillo!

–¡Bruja!

–¡Orco!

–¡Espantapájaros!

–¡Zanahoria vengadora!

Kaoru miró por la ventana intentando no escuchar sus ya acostumbradas peleas. Sería algo difícil impedir que esos dos no terminaran juntos, eran igual de infantiles. Pero tal vez necesitaría recurrir a alguien más para poder cumplir con su propósito, alguien que también tuviera sus mismas intenciones.

A lo lejos se distinguió una mansión estilo francés, con grandes ventanas y jardines al frente. Las propiedades de los Kanagaki eran igual de grandes, pero la mayoría estaban ocupadas por bosques que los padres de Naoko intentaban mantener alejados de cualquier intervención humana. La chica se sintió en uno de esos castillos, y eso la hizo sentirse un poco incómoda. Le recordaba un viaje especialmente desastroso en el que había terminado encerrada en un calabozo totalmente oscuro por un largo rato.

Bajaron del auto y mientras los Hitachiin subían unas escaleras que llevaban hacia la entrada principal, la chica se quedó inmóvil. Sus piernas temblaban y su respiración empezó a agitarse, era evidente que estaba muy nerviosa. Hikaru volvió sobre sus pasos y tomó a Naoko del brazo, pero simplemente no se movió. El joven sonrió intentando calmarla.

–No te preocupes, te ves muy bien.

Ese comentario hizo que se sintiera menos nerviosa, pero también hacía que su estómago hambriento sintiera sensaciones agradables y a la vez desagradables. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta, y una vez ahí todo sucedió tan rápido que era complicado darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en el momento oportuno.

Sintió que unas manos delgadas aunque muy fuertes la sujetaban de los hombros, al mismo tiempo que otro par de manos la tomaba de la cintura y la alejaban de los gemelos. Pensó que la estaban secuestrando, pero en cuanto quiso defenderse la aventaron a una habitación que según su sonido habían cerrado con llave.

_¡Ahora qué? Estoy rodeada de enfermos... ¡Ese presentimiento que tuve! Debí correr cuando pude_... se lamentó internamente Naoko, cuando repentinamente alguien encendió las luces. Logró distinguir un escritorio frente a ella, en la que el respaldo de la silla estaba dándole la espalda.

Unas sirvientas se encontraban a ambos lados de la chica y la acercaron al escritorio. Naoko no podía evitar sentirse en un interrogatorio, y aunque en el fondo sabía que frente a ella estaba la mismísima Hitachiin Yuzuha prefirió guardar silencio. La silla empezó a girar hacia ella y una vez que se volteó por completo, Naoko se quedó un momento en blanco. Era como una copia al carbón de sus hijos, aunque claro ella era mujer, y una muy poderosa.

–Bienvenida a mi casa, Kanagaki Naoko. – Dijo la mujer con su voz directa aunque elegante.

La joven inmediatamente hizo una reverencia y se presentó frente a la madre de sus compañeros, esperando que la primera impresión de ella fuese buena. La señora Hitachiin la observó de pies a cabeza, realmente le parecía una chica linda. Traía una falda de mezclilla que le llegaba varios centímetros por encima de la rodilla. Había combinado ésta con una blusa holgada color rojo y unos botines estilo vaquero. Se había maquillado cuidadosamente, intentando no parecer demasiado simple pero conservando un aspecto natural. Yuzuha sonrió y se levantó de su lugar.

–Señora Hitachiin, quiero que sepa que para mi es un gusto conocerla y un gran honor que accediera a verme a pesar de su apretada agenda. – Agradeció Naoko educadamente. Había estado preparando esas palabras durante un largo rato, y le reconfortaba ver que no las había olvidado.

–Descuida. Y preferiría que me llamaras Yuzuha, Naoko-chan. Soy una mujer joven, exitosa y talentosa, decirme señora sólo me hace sentir vieja. – Dijo mientras reía con ademanes que reflejaban su vanidad. Realmente era muy parecida a sus hijos. Cuando dejo de reír observó a la chica y sonrió. Se le acercó rápidamente y empezó a caminar a su alrededor fijándose en cada detalle.

Naoko no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos cuando escuchaba algunas expresiones que no comprendía, y cuando menos lo esperó la madre de los gemelos sacó una cinta métrica y empezó a medirla por todos lados, inclusive midiendo su estatura y el diámetro de su cabeza. Eso hizo que la chica se sintiera un tanto cohibida, pero Yuzuha era imparable una vez que comenzaba. Ordenaba a sus trabajadoras que anotaran ciertas medidas, mientras una de ellas empezaba a quitarle la ropa a Naoko, que lanzó un grito asustado.

El grito de la muchacha llegó hasta los oídos de los gemelos, quienes estaban jugando cartas en uno de los cómodos sillones del vestíbulo. Kaoru sonrió al escuchar ese sonido, y Hikaru se levantó intentando averiguar el motivo por el cual Naoko podría haber gritado. Se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a la puerta del estudio de su madre, colocando su oreja en la puerta.

Lo único que lograba escuchar era una risa malvada que seguro provenía de su madre, y los forcejeos de Naoko.

–¡Qué creen que hacen! Yuzuha-san, era más fácil decirme que lo hiciera yo misma...¡No toques ahi! – Gritó desesperada.

Hikaru luego de forzarla un rato logró abrir la puerta alarmado por lo que acababa de escuchar, y al entrar al estudio supo que lo mejor que podía hacer era salir de ahí, y rápido. Pero aunque hubiera querido sus piernas ya no respondían. Frente a él todo era un caos: su madre estaba haciendo bocetos lo más rápidamente posible, algunas de sus novatas estaban cortando telas y unas más intentaban quitarle a Naoko sus botas. Era lo único que le quedaba, a parte de su ropa interior. Eso era precisamente lo que no permitía que el pelirrojo se moviera, ya que la chica estaba en el piso forcejeando con las otras mujeres, y en ropa interior. Traía un conjunto color rosa que le parecía muy atractivo, aunque cuando sintió que se iba a desvanecer de la impresión recibió una carpeta en el rostro.

–¡Kaoru! – Dijo la señora Hitachiin con enfado, equivocándose nuevamente con el nombre de su hijo. Cuando la carpeta cayó al suelo y vio que su hijo tenía el mismo color de la blusa que traía Naoko puesta, supo que se trataba de Hikaru. –Lo siento. ¡Hikaru, te he dicho que no entres a mi estudio cuando tengo clientas! Naoko-chan, discúlpalo. – Dijo dulcemente mientras se dirigía a la joven.

Naoko se había quedado sin palabras, en el suelo y con sólo un botín. Cerró sus ojos con la esperanza de que todo fuera una terrible pesadilla, y cuando acostó su cabeza para ver si todo era sólo una mala jugada, vio a Hikaru parado en la puerta observándola. Si había un momento que quisiera borrar de la historia de su vida seguramente sería ése. Ella misma quitó uno de sus botines y se lo aventó al rostro, haciendo que retrocediera un poco, lo que permitió que al fin alguien pudiera cerrar la puerta.

–Naoko-chan, no te preocupes. Hikaru es un buen chico además no es como si te hubiera visto sin ropa. Piensa en esto como si hubieras estado en la playa. –Intentó ayudar Yuzuha.

–Hitachiin-san...yo no estoy acostumbrada a esto. Lo único que quiero es un disfraz hecho por usted, que sea tan único como para poder asustar a sus hijos... – Dijo en voz baja la joven mientras buscaba algo para cubrirse, aunque lo único que estaba a la mano era un retazo de tela que había caído al suelo.

Se sentía demasiado apenada. Ningún chico la había visto con traje de baño siquiera, y le exasperaba saber que Hikaru la había visto así. Por un momento sintió deseos de llorar, pero una mano se posó sobre su cabello acariciándolo.

Yuzuha Hitachiin estaba arrodillada a su lado. No podía impedir sentir algo de nostalgia al recordar su juventud. –No deberías avergonzarte de tu cuerpo, aunque comprendo que siendo una chica tan joven lo veas como algo exagerado. No te preocupes, ya te he tomado las medidas necesarias, y cuando tenga el traje listo te llamaré para que vuelvas. ¿De acuerdo? – Le preguntó con suavidad a la joven. La chica asintió y en eso la madre de los gemelos ordenó que volvieran a darle su ropa.

Kaoru estaba construyendo un castillo con las cartas que estaba usando junto a su hermano un rato atrás y notó que su hermano seguía donde había caído del otro lado del estudio.

–Hikaru, ¿estás bien? –

Su hermano mayor murmuró algo, y al no poder escucharlo con claridad se acercó hacia él y lo ayudó a levantarse. El color de su rostro no había desaparecido, y su mirada se veía algo perdida.

–Rosa... – susurró de forma apenas audible.

–¿Rosa? Hikaru de qué estás hablando, no entiendo lo que dices. – Insistió Kaoru. Antes de que pudiera seguir cuestionándolo acerca de lo que podría haber o no visto, la señora Hitachiin había salido de la otra habitación.

–Kaoru, te agradecería dejes de hostigar a tu hermano. Se encuentra algo... perturbado. Hikaru, por favor tranquilízate. Naoko-chan está muy avergonzada por lo que sucedió y en un momento saldrá de ese cuarto para comer algo. Su estómago hacía sonidos extraños... – Comentó intentando parecer natural. Siempre era muy meticulosa con las personas, le gustaba detectar cualquier error.

Hikaru se sentía terrible, no sabía como manejarlo. –...pero era rosa. – Dijo con desesperación mirando a su madre en búsqueda de ayuda.

–Piensa en esto: tu abuela siempre usa ropa interior rosa, y no es como si fuera la mujer más hermosa que hayas visto. Imagina que le dijeras eso... –

–¡Qué horror! – Dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo.

–Por cierto Hikaru, la chica es bastante linda. Aunque la verdad no serviría para ser modelo, es demasiado baja de estatura y su busto ni siquiera alcanza una copa B... pero es linda, y viste bien. Creo que algún día probaré en ella mi colección _petite_.

El chico solo hizo un sonido con su garganta, intentando cambiar la conversación. Ya se sentía más tranquilo y esperaba poder enfocarse en otra cosa mientras tuviera a Naoko cerca. Su madre sonrió al verlo y todos escucharon cuando la puerta del estudio empezaba a abrirse lentamente.

Naoko asomó su cabeza y salió poco a poco de la enorme habitación. Avanzó con paso lento hacia donde estaban todos e intentó actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido. Se acercó a los presentes y una pequeña risa nerviosa escapó de sus labios.

–Yuzuha-san, gracias por todo. – Dijo mientras volvía a hacer una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento.

Kaoru se propuso descubrir lo más pronto posible lo que había pasado, tenía que planear sus siguientes movimientos con cuidado. Pasaron al gran comedor, y aunque los gemelos ya habían comido se sentaron cerca de Naoko para hacerle compañía. La señora Hitachiin volvió a su estudio para seguir trabajando, y en cuanto los dejó solos un silencio sepulcral invadió el comedor.

–Kanagaki, ¿prefieres la comida francesa o italiana? – Preguntó el menor de los gemelos mientras llamaba a una de las sirvientas.

–Cualquier cosa está bien, la verdad tengo mucha hambre y no quisiera que prepararan cosas innecesarias sólo para mí.

_Bien. Sabrás lo que es comer con los Hitachiin. Nadie ha tenido estómago suficiente como para soportar eso sin sentir deseos de vomitar_, pensó Kaoru con una sonrisa.

Los platillos fueron servidos rápidamente, eran demasiados y todos lucían deliciosos. Habían preferido la comida italiana, pero a Naoko le sorprendió ver que junto con los platillos típicos traían varias salsas picantes y un gran tarro de miel de maple. No hizo ningún comentario al respecto, supuso que sería para algún postre.

–¡Uno de mis platillos favoritos, raviolis! – Se alegró la joven mientras empezaba a comer. Aunque lo hacía de forma algo rápida, parecería que su uso de los cubiertos era excelente, después de todo también era una persona perteneciente a la clase adinerada del país.

–Deberías ver lo deliciosos que son con jarabe de maple... – Comentó Kaoru de forma sutil.

–Maple...

Naoko vio a Hikaru empezar a vaciar gran parte del tarro de maple en su comida, y cuando se volteó hacia Kaoru para preguntarle si era una broma el joven estaba haciendo lo propio con una de las salsas. Sintió repulsión al ver esa mezcla que resultaba poco apetitosa, pero prefirió enfocarse en su propio plato para no incomodarlos.

–Naoko, creo que deberías probar esto... – Le propuso Hikaru con su tenedor lleno de raviolis cubiertos con miel de maple.

La chica se puso un poco nerviosa y cambió la conversación para no tener que probar. Se veía realmente asqueroso. Mientras charlaban acerca de las cosas que les gustaba hacer en su tiempo libre, Hikaru se retiró un momento al baño. Kaoru aprovechó ese instante para poder hablar a solas con la muchacha.

–Sabes, nuestra madre nos dijo que le parecías realmente linda...

–¿En serio? Es...un halago para mí. Seguramente lo dijo por cortesía sabes...

El pelirrojo la interrumpió. – Hikaru también dijo algunas cosas.

Ese comentario hizo que el ambiente se pusiera algo tenso. Naoko recordó la vergüenza que sintió cuando Hikaru entró al estudio y la vio. Pero algo dentro de ella no supo estarse en paz, por lo que tuvo que preguntarle algo a Kaoru.

–¿Ah si?...¿y qué dijo? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

–Bueno...tal vez no debería decirte esto, pero dijo que no eras su tipo. Verás, a él le gustan las chicas calladas y tiernas. También dijo que no pensó que tuvieras tan poco atractivo físico. Pero eso no importa ¿o si? Seguramente cuando vuelva tendrás deseos de golpearlo. – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia.

La joven se quedó un momento callada y miró sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Algo dentro de ella dolía, era como si su pena se hubiera transformado en un sentimiento lastimero, que hacía que su corazón quisiera detenerse.

–Así es, Kaoru. No importa. Muchas gracias por la comida... – Dijo mientras se levantaba, sin mirar al chico a la cara.

–¿Ya te vas?

–Sí...tengo unos...asuntos pendientes en otro lado. – Respondió atropelladamente. – Dale las gracias a tu madre, y despídeme de Hikaru, ¿de acuerdo? – Continuó intentando componer una sonrisa.

_Espero las cosas salgan bien. Es lamentable que tenga que ser así, pero no me quedan muchas alternativas,_ pensó Kaoru.

La castaña caminó fuera de la habitación y se dirigía a la salida, cuando se encontró con Hikaru quien regresaba del baño. El chico la retuvo de un brazo.

–Naoko, ¿pasa algo? ¿Ya te vas? – Se extrañó Hikaru.

La joven sólo lo miró intentando soltarse. Gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, y el pelirrojo hubiera querido preguntarle lo que sucedía, pero simplemente la soltó y la dejo ir sin poder decir palabra. Naoko salió de la propiedad de los Hitachiin y caminó a lo largo de la calle sin un rumbo fijo. Contuvo sus lágrimas gran parte del camino, aunque hubo un momento en el que ya no pudo evitarlo. Se recargó en un muro y limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, intentando calmarse.

Sacó su teléfono celular e hizo una llamada que pensó nunca haría en esas condiciones y después de lo ocurrido con el paso del tiempo. El teléfono sonó un momento hasta que una voz del otro lado del aparato contestó.

–_Soy yo. ¿Pasó algo grave?_

Naoko enjuagó sus lágrimas nuevamente y contestó sollozando entrecortadamente: –Mitsukuni, lamento llamarte inesperadamente pero... ¿_Podrías venir por mí_?

* * *

**Espacio del autor.**

_Si llegaron hasta el final, gracias nuvamente. No sabía en qué momento Kaoru tendría que tomar su primera carta de la baraja, pero creo que el momento fue adecuado. Me hubiera gustado ser un poco más explícita respecto a lo que sucedió al final, pero el capítulo hubiera sido demasiado largo._

_Creo que el final me gustó. Nos deja con suspenso. Me pregunto lo que pasará después._

_Creo que en el blog me equivoqué y puse capítulo 10. Pero eso no importa. También tengo que pensar en la música, vaya._

_Saludos a **gabiii**. Gracias por tu review me agrada que te guste. (Lo siento, eso fue redundante.) También saludos a México, Argentina, España, Perú, Ecuador, Colombia, El Salvador y Chile._

_Por cierto: **Si quieren conocer a Naoko visiten el blog**. Me dí el tiempo de hacer algunos dibujos, espero les ayude a imaginarse mejor la historia._

_¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ¡Cuiden de mí por favor!_

_DaemonLover_


	10. ¿Amor, huh?

**Espacio del autor**

_¡Hola nuevamente! Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. No pude quedarme más tiempo sin publicar, realmente quiero compartir este fanfiction con ustedes. Ojalá les guste este capítulo, a mí me ha gustado bastante, tiene de todo. _

_**Dejen su review por favor.**_

_Sigan leyendo por favor, ¡nos vemos al final en el espacio del autor!_

* * *

**[****Uno de los vehículos particulares de la familia Haninozuka]**

Haninozuka Mitsukuni, mejor conocido como Honey, estaba sentado frente a su amiga Kanagaki Naoko. El chico aún traía puesto las prendas que acostumbraba utilizar para entrenar, pero en cuanto recibió la llamada de la joven dejó sus ocupaciones para ir a buscarla. La había encontrado fácilmente, ya que se encontraba no muy lejos del domicilio de los Hitachiin. Lo que no le gustó es que la encontró llorando, pero prefirió guardar silencio para dejar que se calmara.

–Naoko... ¿te sientes mejor? – Le dijo después de un rato. En verdad se sentía preocupado.

Ésta última suspiró aún de forma entrecortada y asintió. Sus manos se cerraban sobre sus piernas con fuerza, intentando tranquilizarse a pesar del dolor que sentía por dentro.

–Sabes, Mitsukuni... gracias. Sé que estás ocupado, ni siquiera te cambiaste. – Dijo la chica con una pequeña risa. –Lo sien...

En ese mismo momento el rubio la abrazó fuertemente, interrumpiendo a Naoko quien no pudo decir más. Al sentir el abrazo de Mitsukuni la chica lo abrazó de igual manera dejando que sus lágrimas salieran, ambos en silencio. Para él era muy doloroso tener que verla llorar por alguien que no fuese él, era aún más complicado de lo que pudiera imaginar. Sintió que una sonrisa irónica y melancólica se formaba sobre sus labios.

–Si hay algo de lo que quieras hablarme, en cualquier momento...en donde estés...sabes que nada de eso va a importar, estaré ahí. – Murmuró pacíficamente mientras seguía abrazando a Naoko, quien seguía llorando. Mitsukuni esperó otro rato hasta que ella misma se apartó y limpió sus lágrimas cuando el auto ya casi estaba llegando a sus casas.

–Gracias, Mitsukuni. Bueno...será mejor que me vaya. Hasta luego... – Se despidió Naoko con una sonrisa mientras se bajaba del auto y volvía a su casa.

**[Residencia Hitachiin]**

Hitachiin Hikaru seguía mirando el lugar por el que Naoko había desaparecido hacía ya un largo rato, posiblemente una media hora. El hecho de haberla visto llorar nuevamente traía recuerdos a su memoria, aunque en esta ocasión no veía un motivo para hacerlo. Durante ese tiempo estuvo reflexionando si alguna conducta suya podría haber sido la causa, y cuando vino a su mente el incidente del estudio se sintió avergonzado y decidió preguntarle a su hermano lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia.

Se asomó al comedor, en el que Kaoru seguía comiendo como si la visita de Naoko hubiera sido sólo una mentira, aunque el tercer plato abandonado era prueba de lo contrario. Acarició su nuca nerviosamente mientras carraspeaba, haciendo que su hermano se volteara hacia él. Era tan obvio que ya sabía que se encontraba ahí.

–Kaoru... ¿pasó algo? Cuando volvía del baño me encontré con Naoko... ¿te dijo algo? – Preguntó algo ansioso el joven.

–Tal vez algo escapó de mi boca, Hikaru, no estoy del todo seguro. – Dijo mientras terminaba sus alimentos.

–No le contaste cómo me puse por haberla visto, ¿cierto? – Añadió con voz amenazante.

El menor de los gemelos rió estruendosamente, aunque se detuvo de forma brusca y sonrió.

–Claro que no, al contrario creo que lo que le dije la conmovió demasiado. – Mintió Kaoru sonriendo hacia su hermano.

Sus palabras reconfortaron a Hikaru, por lo que se sentó nuevamente en la mesa y terminó de comer. Siguieron haciendo algunas bromas y charlando como lo hacían todo el tiempo.

_Hikaru, para mí eres la persona más preciada. No quiero que eso cambie nunca, y no quiero que alguien más se quede con estos momentos. Lo siento, Hikaru... tal vez me he vuelto más egoísta de lo que pensé_.

**[Día siguiente. Instituto Ouran, salón de clases 2-A]**

Haruhi llegó al salón de clases como siempre acostumbraba, saludando a todos. Notó que ni los gemelos ni Naoko estaban presentes, así que se dirigió a su lugar y se sentó esperando a que alguno de sus amigos llegara. Volteó a ambos lados esperando que nadie la viera y de su mochila sacó un _onigiri _que había comprado en la tienda de conveniencia, y cuando estuvo a punto de morderlo un ruido hizo que se sobresaltara.

Los gemelos habían llegado más temprano de lo usual, y ambos se acercaron a Haruhi luego de dejar sus mochilas en sus respectivos escritorios. Ambos observaron lo que sostenía entre sus manos, y sin siquiera pedirle permiso se lo arrebataron y empezaron a comérselo.

–¿Qué hacen ustedes dos! –Dijo molesta la joven. Se sintió miserable, era lo único que traía para almorzar, las finanzas no andaban muy bien que digamos. Recargó su cabeza en su mochila y prefirió no luchar una batalla que ya estaba perdida. Recordó que tenía algo que decirle a los gemelos. – Por cierto, Kyouya-sempai dijo que no podían seguir faltando así al Host Club, y que esperaba que el incidente no se repitiera...

El simple hecho de imaginar al joven Ootori hizo que ambos chicos se estremecieran. Preferían ser abandonados en una isla desierta antes de ser martirizados por el Rey de las Sombras.

– Lo olvidaba, ¿todo bien ayer con Kanagaki-san? – Preguntó en tono amable.

Los Hitachiin alzaron los hombros al mismo tiempo y empezaron a hablar con la misma sincronía. – Claro que todo salió bien, ¿qué podría haber salido mal? Todo salió a la perfe...

Una lúgubre risa interrumpió el díalogo. Los tres Host se voltearon hacia la puerta y vieron que Naoko estaba en la puerta, con su mirada fija en sus pies aunque con esa espeluznante risa saliendo de sus labios. Rápidamente se compuso y su rostro era muy diferente al que habían visto en primera instancia: ahora su aspecto era arrogante. Caminó de forma elegante por el salón y se sentó al lado de Haruhi, ignorando por completo a Hikaru y a Kaoru.

–Buenos días, Fujioka-kun. – Dijo con una sonrisa que les recordó a su superior Kyouya. – Tengo una maravillosa noticia, por fin entendí los ejercicios de matemáticas, inclusive me atrevería a decir que nadie los entiende tan bien como ahora lo hago. – Añadió con altivez.

– ¿Ah, si? Kanagaki-san, eso me da mucho gusto. – Contestó Haruhi, un poco desconcertada por su forma de actuar.

– ¿Kanagaki entiende de matemáticas? – Comentó Kaoru con intenciones de molestarla, cosa a la que su hermano hizo segunda.

–Kaoru, creo que es una señal de que el mundo está llegando a su fin... –

Los dos esperaban una réplica, algún golpe o muestra de enojo por parte de la chica, pero ésta simplemente los ignoró y siguió su conversación con Haruhi.

– Fujioka-kun, escuché que el centro comercial abrirá una nueva tienda este fin de semana, ¿quisieras ir conmigo? – Propuso esta vez de forma un poco más amable.

Haruhi lo pensó un momento. La verdad siempre que intentaba hacer algo por su cuenta el Host Club terminaba siguiéndola y arruinando su día, y seguramente esta no sería la excepción. Miró a su amiga y no pudo negarse.

– Kanagaki, ¿estás ignorándonos? – Preguntó Hikaru sintiéndose un poco molesto. No le agradaba nada ser excluido de esa forma.

Su hermano menor lo observó del rabillo del ojo. Era obvio que le afectaba no ser tomado en cuenta para los planes de la joven, pero lo era aún más su preocupación por ser ignorado. Al parecer lo que había dicho el día anterior estaba empezando a funcionar. Internamente se alegró, aunque una parte de él se sentía culpable.

Por su parte Naoko seguía charlando con una cada vez más incómoda Haruhi, quien notaba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo el pelirrojo por dejar de ser vetado por su amiga, la cual simplemente sonreía sin mirarlo y continuaba hablando.

– ¡Bien, haz lo que quieras! No sé por qué haces esto, como si tuvieras alguna razón para no hablarnos. – Espetó Hikaru mientras volvía a su lugar y se sentaba ruidosamente.

_No tengo razón para estar molesta... ¿Eso crees, Hikaru?_

Haruhi y Kaoru escucharon que algo se quebraba. Ambos miraron en dirección hacia Naoko, y comprobaron que el ruido efectivamente venía de su lugar. En sus manos sostenía un lapicero, que ahora estaba a la mitad debido a la fuerza con el que lo había tomado. Sin embargo, su rostro se veía tranquilo, cosa que hizo que Haruhi se preocupara realmente.

–¡Kanagaki-san, mira tus manos! – Se alarmó Haruhi. Tenía razón, las manos de Naoko se veían muy enrojecidas, era difícil no haberse lastimado al romper un lápiz mecánico. Le propuso llevarla a la enfermería pero se negó rotundamente.

Hikaru también estaba algo molesto ahora. No comprendía nada. El día anterior se había marchado sin decir nada, y además llorando. Ahora los ignoraba, _lo ignoraba._ Intentó repasar en su mente lo que había ocurrido, pero lo único que se le venía a la mente era su incursión al estudio de su madre cuando ella estaba en ropa interior. Sólo ese pensamiento bastó para que empezara a sudar, pero su orgullo era más fuerte que el rosa.

En algunos momentos de las horas siguientes Hikaru miraba de reojo a Naoko, sus manos aún se veían bastante coloridas aunque nunca escuchó ningún sonido de protesta. Inclusive intentó mandarle varios recados a través de pequeños trozos de hojas para preguntarle si le sucedía algo, pero lo único que hacía era leerlos para después guardarlos en su mochila sin contestarlos.

_Me pregunto qué le sucede...tal vez tenga algún problema en su casa, _pensó el pelirrojo.

Ese día tenían varias horas libres, y en cuanto su última clase hubo finalizado, la chica salió del salón tomando sus pertenencias. Haruhi tuvo un presentimiento al ver a su amiga salir del lugar, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los gemelos.

–Haruhi, ¿sigues sin querer participar en el evento de Día de Brujas? – Le preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

–Sí, sigo sin querer. Aunque conociendo a Kyouya-sempai me obligarán a hacerlo de todas formas... Hoy tendré que preguntárselo.

Interiormente Haruhi sabía que tendría que participar de lleno. No sería la primera ni la última vez que es obligada a participar en eventos que no le interesan, todo fuera por disminuir su deuda. Los Hitachiin tomaron a Haruhi de los brazos y la arrastraron con ellos hacia la Sala de Música.

Cuando abrieron las puertas del lugar, un agradable aroma a rosas se desprendía del aire, era como si miles de pétalos destilaran su olor. Quien no se hizo esperar fue Tamaki, el cual abrazó a Haruhi con una fuerza poco racional.

–¡Haruhi! ¿Es cierto que no quieres participar con nosotros en lo del Día de Brujas? – Dijo con unas lágrimas en sus ojos azules.

La chica se sintió un tanto culpable, e intentó explicar la situación de forma amigable para no herir sus sentimientos, pero lo único que logró fue hacer que el joven principesco hiciera una típica escena de drama. Eso la hizo enfadar un poco, siempre tomaba todo de la manera más absurda y exagerada posible, pero era imposible no soltarse riendo con sus ademanes. Eso era algo que realmente le gustaba de Tamaki.

Escuchó que varias personas empezaban a discutir, cosa que la distrajo un momento. Si bien tanto los gemelos como ella misma habían hecho hasta lo imposible para que Naoko fuera al Host Club, nunca la habían convencido, pero en ese mismo instante estaba viéndola frente a sus ojos. Se encontraba sentada junto a Honey y Takashi, y parecía que Hikaru era quien estaba armando un escándalo al respecto.

–¡Ahora vienes como si nada luego de que te estuvimos rogando que vinieras! – Decía en voz alta Hikaru mientras se notaba algo agitado. Su hermano Kaoru intentaba tranquilizarlo, pero parecía que eso era imposible.

–¿Ah, si? Que yo recuerde no era lo suficientemente indicada para venir con ustedes. Además, estoy en mi derecho de venir cuando se me dé la gana, y de pasar mi tiempo con quien _yo desee_, Hitachiin Hikaru. – Contestó fríamente la chica mientras tomaba pequeños sorbos de té.

Honey estaba demasiado entretenido comiendo todo lo que estaba a su disposición como para poder participar en la charla, pero no por ello perdía detalle. Para él, lo que estaba pasando era como si estuviera comiendo un pastel que se regenera por sí mismo. Mori estaba alerta por si algo desagradable se presentaba, pero nunca fue costumbre suya meterse en los asuntos ajenos.

– También estás molesta por otra cosa, ¿no? Todo el día nos has estado ignorando a Kaoru y a mí. ¿Qué pretendes dejándonos de hablar, que también tengamos que disculparnos por algo que ni siquiera hemos hecho? ¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta? ¡Anda, dilo! – Vociferó el pelirrojo, totalmente fuera de sí.

Naoko dejó su taza sobe la mesa y lo examinó. El respirar de Hikaru se había convertido en un jadeo, y apretaba violentamente sus nudillos. Eso la hizo sonreír cínicamente, le faltaba poco para descargar su enojo. La expresión de la joven fue atisbada por los demás, Takashi y Honey sabían que lo que diría a continuación seguramente resultaría hiriente para alguien, pero los gemelos, Haruhi, Tamaki e inclusive Kyouya, quien se había mantenido apartado del resto, no tenían la mínima noción de lo que estaba aconteciendo.

– Será mejor que no te inmiscuyas en mis asuntos, Hitachiin. Tú yo somos meramente _compañeros de clase_, espero no lo olvides. Además la compañía de Mitsukuni y Mori seguramente es más agradable que la de un par de gemelos caprichosos e infantiles. – Finalizó con desdén, sin siquiera levantar su mirada hacia Hikaru.

El muchacho sintió una punzada en su interior, las palabras de Naoko le parecían crueles, como si varios cuchillos estuvieran lastimándolo a la vez.

_Entonces así es, sólo somos compañeros de clase, pero claro. _Pensó Hikaru con una sonrisa.

–Tienes razón, Kanagaki. Por un momento perdí la compostura, en verdad no me interesa lo que haces. De hecho ni siquiera tú me interesas, así que si no le molesta a nadie iré a esperar a mis clientas a otro lado, ¿vienes, Kaoru? – Cuestionó a su hermano menor.

Era imposible pedir más. La tensión que se había formado entre Naoko y Hikaru era algo que Kaoru ni siquiera había pensado pasaría tan rápido. Después de todo eran lo suficientemente influenciables como para caer en una mentira tan sosa. Honey tampoco estaba disgustado, ahora empezaba a entender un poco lo que había entre manos y pensó que no aprovechar la situación sería un desperdicio.

Así pues, los hermanos fueron hacia sus respectivos sillones que les eran designados y esperaron unos momentos a que las puertas del Host se abrieran a las demás clientas. La espera, aunque de escasos minutos, pareció eterna para todos los presentes. Sólo se podía escuchar la cuchara de Honey golpear su plato cada vez que tomaba una nueva porción de sus pastelillos, algunas respiraciones cansadas y el constante tecleo de la computadora de Kyouya.

Todos se sobresaltaron cuando las puertas del Host Club se abrieron dando paso a pequeñas hordas de chicas impacientes por entrar. Tamaki corrió hacia las jóvenes, feliz de que el suplicio del silencio hubiera terminado, cosa que hizo que la Sala de Música se llenara de pequeños gritos de emoción y risillas agudas. Los grupos de estudiantes se fueron acomodando en los sillones dispuestos, para pasar tiempo con el Host de su elección.

Un grupo en especial se acercó hacia Honey y Mori. Las chicas acostumbraban pasar tiempo con los dos juntos, y cuando se sentaron junto a Naoko empezaron a hacerle preguntas que hubiera querido evitar.

–¿Tú eres Kanagaki-sempai de segundo grado cierto?

–¿Tú también crees que Honey-sempai es el más lindo?

–¡Pero Mori-sempai es más atractivo cuando lo carga!

–Honey-sempai, hoy te traje galletas que hornee yo misma.

La cabeza de Naoko empezaba a dar vueltas, todo eso era demasiado para ella. No quiso mirar a Mitsukuni o a Takashi, que aunque siempre habían sido así, nunca los había visto rodeados de una bandada de chicas gritando emocionadas por el comportamiento de cinco años del rubio y la cara hermética del castaño. Recordó la imitación que había hecho de ese tipo de personas, pero el contexto era algo diferente. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y se levantó de su lugar caminando por la gran sala.

Empezó a inspeccionar el lugar, y se sintió en un planeta muy diferente al que se suponía estaba pisando. Todos los Host parecían salidos de una dimensión paralela, sonreían y hacían comentarios coquetos hacia sus clientas, quienes se desmayaban o se sonrojaban todo el tiempo. Inclusive Haruhi, quien en realidad era una chica, tenía su séquito de admiradoras. No le sorprendía, ya que era una persona muy amable, sea chica o sea Host.

–¡Fujioka-sama, por favor dinos cuál es tu secreto para tener unas pestañas tan largas! – Decía una de las chicas con ahínco, mirando a Haruhi como si fuera su ídolo.

Ese comentario hizo que la Host se sintiera un poco incómoda, pero sonrió galantemente y dio un consejo que hizo que su amiga Naoko tuviera que aguantar la risa.

–Simplemente intento tomar mucha agua y dormir a las horas adecuadas. Pero ustedes son mucho más hermosas de lo que son mis pestañas. – Respondió con una sonrisa sincera y radiante.

_Esa respuesta es incoherente y tonta,_ pensó Naoko. Haruhi se las arreglaba bastante bien al charlar con las chicas, lo cual no era de admirarse, sin embargo sentía pena por ella al tener que pasar tanto tiempo rodeada de seres extraños y que fingen ser perfectos. Lo más cercano a lo que eran los integrantes del Host Club eran los videojuegos para chicas.

Del otro lado de la habitación se encontraba una puerta oscura rodeada por una aura maligna, frente a la cual habían colocado un dispositivo de seguridad para que nadie pudiera acceder a ella. Leyendo el letrero claramente decía "Club de Magia Oscura", lo que le pareció ridículo. Tal vez para el Día de Brujas no estaría tan mal, pero no podía imaginar qué tipo de estudiantes figuraban dentro de ese cuarto siniestro.

No muy lejos de ahí estaban los gemelos Hitachiin, con cuatro jovencitas que los veían embelesadas con el espectáculo que estaban ofreciendo: el amor prohibido entre hermanos. Hikaru sostenía la barbilla de Kaoru entre sus manos, y le murmuraba cosas al oído lo suficientemente audible para que sus clientas se desvanecieran de gusto.

_Se ve igual de repugnante que esa puerta…_ pensó sintiendo un poco de disgusto. Más que sentirse inconforme con su forma de ser, sintió molestia al ver cómo se comportaban con las jóvenes, durante un par de segundos tuvo deseos de sacarlas a patadas del lugar, pero sacó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y siguió observando.

–Kaoru... estoy impaciente por llegar a la casa y empezar a jugar al doctor contigo... – Susurraba Hikaru de la forma más provocativa posible. – Sabes lo mucho que me gusta verte sin ropa…

–Pero Hikaru... creí que hoy tomarías un baño conmigo, pasamos tan buenos momentos cuando estamos bajo el agua... – Respondía inocentemente su hermano gemelo mientras se sonrojaba intentando desviar la mirada de su hermano.

El mayor de los gemelos era el que dominaba en su papel como Host, siempre se encargaba de someter a su hermano a su voluntad, aunque Kaoru siempre terminaba cediendo a sus insinuaciones frente a las chicas. Naoko observó todo de lejos, y evitó soltar una sonora carcajada dándoles la espalda, pero después de algunos minutos en los que seguían susurrándose palabras de amor, rió fuertemente mientras se apoyaba en una pared.

_Entonces ese es su principal atractivo como Host, su relación incestuosa..._

Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y su estómago empezaba a dolerle, le resultaba imposible creer que había alguien en el mundo que sintiera atracción por eso. Las clientas de los Hitachiin empezaron a protestar molestas por la risa de Naoko.

–¿Qué cree que hace?

–¡Es grosero que se ría así de algo tan hermoso! Tan puro…

–¡Hitachiin-sama y Hitachiin-sama están destinados a estar juntos por siempre!

Ese comentario la hizo reír especialmente fuerte. En verdad los veían como unos dioses, le sorprendía saber que no veían los incontables defectos que ese par poseía. No contentas con eso, ahora inclusive las clientas de los demás Host empezaban a quejarse.

–¿Qué le sucede!

–¿Quién se cree que es?

La muchacha dejó de reír y acarició su estómago recobrando el aliento. Al observar a las chicas furiosas que la observaban se sintió un poco culpable por interrumpir su momento más esperado del día, pero la expresión avergonzada de Hikaru hacía que el dolor hubiera valido la pena. Kaoru simplemente observaba de manera descontenta a la joven, no le agradaba saber que su acto entre hermanos lo único que le producía era risa.

–Lo siento, no quería hacer eso. Por favor continúen, yo me retiraré por hoy, creo que este lugar afecta el sentido común de las personas. – Se excusó Naoko, haciendo una breve reverencia en señal de disculpa y se acercó hacia sus cosas tomándolas.

Era complicado saber si los murmullos de las clientas eran de descontento o de agrado por la partida de la compañera de clase de Haruhi Fujioka y los gemelos Hitachiin, pero Tamaki y Kyouya intercambiaron una mirada, ambos habían notado algo extraño en el panorama. La chica salió del lugar no sin antes despedirse de los miembros del Host Club, a excepción de los hermanos Hitachiin.

A medio camino se detuvo y recordó que había ido al Host Club para poder charlar con sus amigos de la infancia, aunque debido al explosivo temperamento de Hikaru las cosas habían salido de otra forma. No quiso volver, ya que eso sería retractarse, por lo que optó por dirigirse a la biblioteca.

En su camino se cruzó con el equipo deportivo de la escuela, y escuchó una serie de murmullos apremiantes hacia el capitán del equipo. Naoko siguió de largo, pero una mano tocó su hombro y se volteó para ver de quién se trataba.

–¿Se te ofrece algo? – Preguntó la joven sin titubear. El equipo de football americano era conocido por sus bromas pesadas hacia los estudiantes.

–Kanagaki-san… ¿Estás molesta por lo que escribí? – Dijo Takeshi Kuze, quién para sorpresa de la muchacha olía fuertemente a naranjas. Sabía que era un aficionado a esa fruta, pero no creyó que fuera cierto, no hasta ese momento.

–¿De qué hablas, Takeshi-san?

_¡Ni siquiera me considera su superior! ¡Sabía que había sido una mala idea lo de la carta! ¡La próxima vez que vea a Togoin juro que romperé su nariz en cuatro! Si no se lo digo ahora el plan podría fracasar… Por otro lado, podría delatarnos y eso significaría una victoria para el imbécil de Ootori._

–Yo… ¿no leíste mi carta? – Tartamudeó el joven con una expresión depresiva.

Naoko empezó a atar los cabos sueltos, y recordó que Hikaru había tomado un sobre de su libreta. Había olvidado por completo ese detalle, inclusive él no había mencionado nada al respecto. No la había molestado ni había dicho nada de su contenido, lo cual significaba seguramente que también la había olvidado.

–Carta…veamos, no. – Se disculpó Naoko intentando parecer amable.

–¡Estuvo esperando todo el día en el gimnasio hasta que cerraron la escuela! – Gritó el vicepresidente del equipo tras Kuze.

–¡Te mataré! – Vociferó el capitán mientras se dirigía a su compañero, pero Naoko lo retuvo.

–Espera, ¿estás diciendo que en esa carta me ponías una hora y un lugar para verte?

–¡Esto ya no importa! Estuve esperando… pero seguramente sólo arrojaste mi carta a la basura.

Se sintió culpable, no era culpa del chico que nunca hubiera leído su contenido. Pensó en algo para hacerlo sentir mejor, seguramente quería preguntarle algo acerca de los preparativos para el último día de octubre, pero todo el salón había acordado mantener el principal atractivo en secreto, especialmente de otros grados y, según órdenes de Naoko, de los Hitachiin.

–Bueno, lo que tengas que decirme házlo ahora, creo que tengo algo de tiempo. – Respondió tranquilamente, alzando los hombros.

Takeshi Kuze se quedó pensativo un momento y su rostro fue cambiando de expresiones constantemente. Cuando a veces parecía animado al instante se convertía en un rostro de preocupación, enseguida tomaba un tono rojo pero luego se volvía pálido como la cera. Recibió una naranja en la cabeza, cortesía de otro de sus jugadores, y eso lo hizo reaccionar, aunque no de la mejor manera.

–¡Dejen de avergonzarme, sólo la quería invitar a charlar! – Les gritó a sus compañeros.

–Oh…– Naoko se sintió apenada por el chico, seguramente había sido una confesión poco común, pero ni siquiera sentía interés por él, así que intentó ser lo más suave posible. – Takeshi-san… yo… ya tengo otros planes, de momento no estoy interesada en una relación. Además, odio el football americano.

El aludido rio. –¡No hablo de ese tipo de cosas! Yo tengo muchos planes también, Kanagaki-san. Una de esas es hundir al Host Club. He escuchado de primera mano que siempre tienes conflictos con esos gemelos Hitachiin, ¿es eso cierto?

–Bueno…tal vez. – Dijo intentando no parecer interesada. No le gustaba que toda la escuela se enterara de sus problemas, mucho menos relacionados con esos dos. – Entonces sé claro, por favor.

–Tengo un plan, para el Día de Brujas. He planeado todo con mi equipo pero necesitamos de tu ayuda. Si estás interesada contáctame, seguro sabrás donde encontrarme. – Dijo de forma misteriosa, para después dar media vuelta y alejarse con su grupo de amigos.

_¿Qué es lo que le sucede a ese tipo? Hundir al Host Club, realmente debe tener traumas para llegar al extremo de gastar su tiempo en esos tontos…_ Pensó Naoko mientras volvía a sentir lástima por el equipo de football y volvía a tomar su camino hacia la biblioteca.

**[Tiempo más tarde, en la Sala de Música]**

Había sido un día agotador tanto física como emocionalmente para todos los miembros del Club, y todos se encontraban tomando una taza de ese café instantáneo al que se habían vuelto adictos. Haruhi estaba recogiendo algunas cosas, como parte de su pago tenía que hacer las tareas sucias como limpiar. Cuando estaba recogiendo la vajilla de porcelana que estaba en una de las mesas de té, chocó con una de las manos de Tamaki.

Ambos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse, y rápidamente el rubio intentó poner un tema de conversación.

–Haruhi, Naoko-chan parece ser una persona muy... alegre. – Comentó sonriendo algo nervioso.

–S-sí. Aunque a veces puede ser algo..._efusiva._ – Rió suavemente Haruhi.

La tensión era evidente, y cuando lo tenía tan cerca la chica sentía que su corazón terminaría saliendo por su boca y terminaría en la cara de Tamaki. Eso sería asqueroso, claro, pero era complicado tener que pensar en si eso era bueno o no. Los gemelos se acercaron rápidamente a la pareja y empezaron a molestar al muchacho fingiendo haber secuestrado a su oso de peluche Kuma-chan. Inmediatamente empezó a llorar intentando recuperarlo, y estuvo forcejeando durante algunos minutos con los gemelos hasta que lo pudo atrapar.

Lo abrazó fuertemente y empezó a girar alegremente con el oso entre sus manos, perdido en una dimensión paralela en la que todo está cubierto de flores y el sol brilla con intensidad. Entonces al mismo tiempo que el líder del Host Club se regocijaba al lado de su Kuma-chan, empezaron todos a despedirse y a tomar el camino hacia sus diferentes destinos. Kyouya se apresuró en irse, ya que tenía que hacer ciertos pedidos para la actividad del Host en el día de Brujas. Por otro lado los gemelos se aprestaban a irse, siendo seguidos por Morinozuka y Honey. Tamaki veía por la ventana lo que parecía ser un bonito atardecer, al tiempo que Haruhi fingía entretenerse con una de las mesas observándolo de reojo, le gustaba verlo cuando nadie más se daba cuenta.

Cuando Kaoru abrió la puerta para poder salir, se encontró de frente con Naoko. Sintió rabia en pensar que seguramente se encontraba ahí por su hermano. El mayor de los dos tuvo un pensamiento similar, ya que se le acercó dispuesto a averiguar más acerca de su comportamiento, y estando a poca distancia suya se sorprendió al ver que la chica sonreía radiante. Ese simple gesto hizo que todo dentro de él sintiera un marcado cosquilleo, e hizo que él también correspondiera el gesto. Naoko aceró una de sus manos hacia el joven, y justo cuando Hikaru pensó que lo tomaría del brazo lo hizo a un lado empujándolo hacia su hermano y se abrió paso hacia los dos jóvenes que estaban tras él.

–¡Mitsukuni, Takashi, los estaba esperando! Estuve en la biblioteca el resto del tiempo. Lamento haber salido tan de repente, pero este lugar es demasiado…_petulante y ostentoso._ Bueno, no me sorprende viniendo de Tamaki-sempai, aunque en contraste hay algunos de ustedes que se ven demasiado _promiscuos_ a comparación del resto. – Comentó con una voz dulce aunque mordaz jalando a Honey del brazo llevándolo hacia la salida empujando nuevamente a Hikaru.

El chico ahora tenía la sensación de haber sido empapado con agua helada, aunque si pudiera tomar su temperatura seguramente superaría los cuarenta grados. No le costó nada ser grosero hacia Naoko, estaba celoso. – Ten cuidado, Kaoru. Creo que no hay suficiente espacio para que pasen sin golpearnos. Tal vez ciertas personas deberían pensar en una dieta…

Su hermano gemelo rió con malicia. _Está de vuelta, Hikaru está de vuelta, _pensó. –Tienes razón Hikaru, tal vez aún no le ha quedado claro…

_¿Aún?_ Se preguntó el otro con extrañeza. No recordaba haber dicho algo similar anteriormente, no que él supiera al menos. Intentó pensar en ello, pero Naoko ya se alejaba del lugar con sus dos amigos. Debido a eso no pudo ver su rostro, el cual reflejaba ira y tristeza a la vez. Para no sentirse tan culpable se dijo a sí mismo que ella se lo había buscado. Él no era el culpable de que ella le gustara, no había pedido eso y ni siquiera estaba preparado para eso.

Esto no pasó desapercibido para Mori, quien se preocupaba por la chica. A pesar de ser alguien que se caracterizaba por ser callado, había ciertas ocasiones en las que consideraba conveniente dar consejos. Prefirió sacar un tema de conversación amigable, y empezó a hablar acerca de las diferentes razas de perro. Naoko participaba animadamente en la charla, principalmente porque no sabía de qué raza era su cachorro. Mitsukuni miró hacia atrás mientras los otros dos enumeraban razas y vio que los gemelos caminaban no muy lejos de ellos. Aprovechó el momento y discretamente rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos.

Para Naoko esto no era incómodo, los tres acostumbraban caminar de esa manera cuando eran niños y jugaban a contar las losas del pavimento. Además, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tener una cita, por lo que no sabía que ese tipo de cosas entre dos personas significaba algo muy distinto a la amistad. Los Hitachiin habían presenciado todo, y Kaoru lograba distinguir el enojo de su hermano, inclusive podía sentir parte de él. Tal vez todo eso se debía a su conexión como gemelos, pero aunque sabía que lo que hacía era egoísta, no podía dar marcha atrás. Temeroso de lo que pudiera suceder, jugó otra de sus cartas. Esta vez recurriría a cierta información que le había proporcionado Kyouya.

–Hikaru, creo que es evidente que tus sentimientos no son correspondidos. Sabes, escuché una historia por parte de Kyouya-sempai. Siempre investiga a todas las personas que nos frecuentan, e indagó que en el pasado Naoko se había confesado a Honey-sempai, pero éste la rechazó. Parece ser que el tiempo no ha hecho que deje de sentir algo por él, aunque por lo que veo tienen algo…_especial_ ahora. Tal vez Honey-sempai…

–No necesitabas decírmelo, Kaoru. Desde hace rato me quedó muy claro que mis sentimientos no sirven para nada. Pero es mejor de esa forma, aprendí que la única persona que nunca me va a lastimar eres tú, Kaoru. – Dijo riendo suavemente. –No es como si hubiera sido algo serio, de todas formas.

Era complicado saber si Kaoru se sentía feliz por las palabras de su hermano o lo hacían sentir miserable. Sabía que Hikaru se sentía muy herido, pero era la única forma para él de no quedarse solo. Las relaciones siempre estaban plagadas de sufrimiento, prefería que no tuviera que pasar por algo similar, o peor. Cuanto más aman las personas más sufren, y eso era una cosa que no deseaba que Hikaru viviera.

**[Dojo Morinozuka]**

Takashi había insistido para invitar a sus amigos a la casa. Con un poco de ayuda podría hacer que Mitsukuni se distrajera con algunas golosinas y así aprovecharía para hablar con Naoko aunque fuera un momento. Para eso tuvo que llenar una habitación lejos de su habitación de los dulces favoritos del rubio. Era algo a lo que el chico no podía resistirse, por lo que fue sólo cuestión de segundos para perderlo completamente de vista.

–Taka-chi. – Bromeó la joven. – Es obvio que buscaste la forma de alejar al Chico Azúcar por un momento, ¿quieres hablar?

Mori asintió. Había tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar en sus palabras, así que no dudó. –Mitsukuni me contó que estabas llorando…

–Oh, eso… no era nada importante, Takashi. Es más, creo que ya lo he superado.

–¿Tiene que ver con Hikaru? – Preguntó de forma directa el muchacho.

Naoko sonrió y se quedó callada. Los segundos pasaron y su sonrisa empezaba a descomponerse, sus labios temblando y sus manos cerrando fuertemente la taza de té. La simple mención de Hikaru traía recuerdos dolorosos a los que se añadían más con lo acontecido ese día. Sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar pero no dejó que saliera, limpiándolas con la manga de su uniforme.

–Hikaru…Hikaru cree que soy poco atractiva, Takashi. No soy su tipo, no…lo soy. – Sollozaba entrecortadamente mientras su cabello caía sobre su rostro ocultándolo.

El muchacho no toleraba ver a una mujer llorar, así que procuró ser lo más suave posible, aunque intentando obtener una respuesta clara que le ayudara a entender mejor la situación.

–¿Él te lo dijo?

–No, Kaoru me lo contó cuando fui a su casa… Pensó que de esa forma me enojaría y me divertiría golpeándolo… pero no sé por qué lo único que siento es que duele, Takashi…

El castaño suspiró. Si Hikaru no se lo había dicho directamente era difícil saber si lo que su hermano menor le contó a la chica era cierto o no. Pensó que presionarla un poco haría que ella misma descubriera la razón detrás de sus lágrimas.

–Naoko, ¿te gusta?

Esa pregunta la tomó un poco desprevenida. –¿Quién?

–¿Te gusta Hikaru? – Precisó Morinozuka.

Lo pensó un momento y se sintió confundida, eso le resultaba desesperante. –No lo sé… ¿cómo se supone que voy a saber eso? Siempre me molesta, empezamos a decirnos cosas…es fastidioso. – Se quejó Naoko.

–¿Segura que es lo único que hace?

La muchacha recordó instantáneamente la vez en la que fueron a visitar todos juntos el acuario. Ese día se había visto presa de un ataque de nervios, y él había ido a buscarla. Más que eso, estuvo ahí cuando necesitó compañía. Había memorizado la sensación de sus brazos alrededor de ella. También vino a su mente la ocasión en la que lo tuvo de muy cerca y pudo observarlo detenidamente.

–Takashi…– Dijo viéndolo con una expresión perturbada. – Yo…

Honey abrió la puerta y entró con una caja de un tamaño mucho mayor al que se pensaría podría cargar. Su rostro estaba cubierto por manchas de glaseado de diferentes colores, y sin perder tiempo se sentó junto a Naoko y Mori colocando la caja al centro. No había escuchado la conversación entre ambos, por lo que sonrió mientras desvelaba el contenido de dicha caja. Claro, eran las golosinas que estaban en el otro cuarto, aunque era una porción mucho muy pequeña a comparación de la que había inicialmente.

–Pensé que era mejor traer lo que había sobrado y compartirlo con ustedes.

Takashi inhaló sintiéndose agotado. Mitsukuni tenía un don para aparecer en el momento menos adecuado. –Has comido demasiados dulces, tal vez debas llevártelos a casa para que puedas mezclar tu desayuno de mañana, dices que no te gusta lo que sirven en el comedor universitario…

–¿Heh? Pero Usa-chan y yo tenemos nuestra reserva personal para la escuela…

–¡Mitsukuni sigue comiendo así y no tendrás dientes antes de cumplir los veinte! – Rió la chica olvidándose un poco de sus problemas. La compañía de Takashi y Honey siempre hacían que se sintiera mejor, se divertía mucho. Y aunque aún sentía dolor por dentro, era capaz de reír.

Jugaron durante un momento a las cartas, con las cuales Naoko casi siempre ganaba. Por culpa de ello llegaban a molestarla acerca de su vicio, aunque por las mismas razones Takashi le había prohibido apostar. Al menos en esa ocasión se estaba divirtiendo y afortunadamente ninguno de los chicos se estaba quedando sin dinero. Varias rondas después Naoko se retiró. Mitsukuni le había propuesto llevarla a casa, sería absurdo rechazar siendo que vivían uno frente al otro, pero la joven había insistido en marcharse antes de tiempo. Tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar.

**[Departamento Fujioka]**

Haruhi estaba apurándose, pronto sería la hora en la que su padre llegaba a la casa. Sus manos estaban ocupadas formando pequeñas bolas de arroz que pensaba llevar al día siguiente a la escuela. Tenía pensado darle una a cada miembro del Host, al igual que una para Naoko. Había utilizado diversos ingredientes para que cada una tuviera el rostro de la persona para la que estaba hecha. Aunque le fue algo complicado tener que hacer a Kyouya, tuvo que utilizar pequeños trozos de berenjena para su cabello. Prefería la comida comprada, le hacía ahorrar tiempo, pero pensó que sería un buen detalle. Para hacer a Honey utilizó curry espolvoreado, aunque eso hacía que su cabello se viera extraño. Mori era sencillo de hacer, pero la bola de arroz terminó pareciendo muy feliz, mientras que los gemelos estaban hechos con zanahoria rallada. En cuanto a Naoko, tuvo que hacer tallarines para poder simularla. Tendría que compartir su almuerzo del mismo recipiente, y eso le preocupaba un poco.

La que estaba haciendo era la que le regalaría a Tamaki. El tamaño de la misma era un poco más grande que las demás, y la había rellenado de atún. Las demás tenían varios sabores, pero como no tenía suficiente dinero tuvo que reemplazar el salmón por atún. Recordó que cuando todos se habían marchado pudo quedarse un poco de tiempo a solas con el rubio. Era muy complicado establecer una conversación cuando no había nadie con ellos, aunque Tamaki se esforzaba por hablar de cosas cotidianas y sin sentido, como la nueva variación del café soluble Lescafé.

Se esmeró más que con las otras, y al final estuvo bastante satisfecha con el resultado. Imaginaba ya la reacción del chico, seguramente lloraría y haría un escándalo…o probablemente se sonrojaría como cuando ambos rozaron sus manos. Ese pensamiento hizo que se sonrojara y por consecuencia se le cayera un rodillo de madera en el pie, lo que provocó que empezara a saltar con un pie por el departamento procurando no hacer mucho ruido, después de todo ya era noche y los vecinos podrían molestarse.

Revisó su pie, afortunadamente no se había hecho más daño. Mientras empezaba a recoger todo lo que había utilizado se preguntó si el chico la veía como una mujer o como un miembro más del Host. Era complicado hacerse notar como chica, sobre todo teniendo que usar un uniforme masculino todo el tiempo. Pero conocía muy bien a Tamaki, y sabía que sin importar lo que usara, estaría ahí para protegerla.

**[Segunda Residencia Suoh]**

–¡Antoinette, vuelve! – Decía el rubio mientras perseguía a su mascota Antoinette. Era un juego recurrente dentro de la gran casa, y todos los empleados estaban tan contentos con Tamaki y su amabilidad que lo dejaban hacer lo que él quisiera, excepto cuando su abuela visitaba la casa.

El joven se cansó luego de una hora sin parar, y decidió tomar un baño. Tenía la costumbre de hacerlo todos los días, así que cuando estuvo en su sala de baño ya estaba el agua preparada. Al lado de la enorme bañera estaban acomodados varios objetos de _plebeyos_: una barra de jabón _Move_, un chicle con relleno líquido y varios artículos chatarra que prometían maravillas. Debido a su afición a dichos objetos escogía su tiempo libre para probarlos, quería encajar en el mundo de Haruhi a como diera lugar. Tomó la barra de jabón entre sus manos y recordó la suave mano de la chica. El jabón y su mano tenían el mismo tamaño, eran pequeños y cabían perfectamente dentro de su mano. Esto lo sabía debido a ciertas ocasiones en las que sus manos habían chocado, como esa tarde.

Se sonrojó rápidamente y la barra escapó de sus manos, cayendo al agua desapareciendo de su vista debido a la espuma que cubría la misma. Se puso a buscar a tientas la barra pero cada vez que intentaba tomarla volvía a escapársele.

_Pero Haruhi es como una hija para mí… ¿o no?_

Lo había discutido en varias ocasiones con Kyouya, su mejor amigo. Él le decía constantemente que tendría problemas si seguía tratando a todo el mundo como si él fuera el padre de familia. En particular habían hablado de Haruhi, y cada que el tema salía a la luz el joven Ootori no dudaba en hacerle saber que lo que sentía por la muchacha no tenía nada que ver con eso. Prefería evadir la situación, y había optado por cambiar el tema cada vez que estaba a solas con Haruhi, aunque siempre se sorprendía a sí mismo pensando en ella en los momentos del día menos esperados.

No le agradaba saber que los infernales Hitachiin estuvieran prácticamente todo el día a su lado, pero la presencia de Naoko lo reconfortaba. Aunque tenían la mala costumbre de interrumpir sus charlas, de hecho las ocasiones que podían estar a solas siempre llegaba alguien más a interrumpir. Le gustaba hablar con Haruhi…

_¿Qué es lo que realmente pasa con Haruhi?_ Pensó el rubio sonriendo mientras lograba recuperar el resbaloso objeto del fondo de la tina de baño. Tenía pensado averiguarlo, aunque temía que descubrir la verdad pudiera cambiar su relación. Se dijo que seguramente Hikaru estaba pasando por lo mismo, tal vez le haría bien charlar con él un rato. Cerró sus ojos y lo primero que vio en su mente fue un par de ojos castaños, unos que él conocía muy bien.

**[Propiedad de los Kanagaki]**

_Hikaru… no te entiendo._

La muchacha observaba el cielo nocturno despejado haciéndose miles de preguntas. Sobre sus rodillas tenía el cachorro que Mitsukuni le había obsequiado. Lo había nombrado Ringo, en honor a las manzanas, ese nombre también le causaba mucha gracia, ya que era el de un conocido cantante de los sesentas. Ringo dormía tranquilamente, aún era demasiado pequeño para empezar a hacer destrozos, lo cual la reconfortaba.

Sintió que un suave aire entraba por la ventana y llevaba consigo un aroma fresco, similar al de pasto recién cortado. Parte de las preguntas que tenía en su cabeza eran acerca de Hikaru, y otra parte sobre ella misma. La plática que había tenido con Takashi le había ayudado, pero recordó que no era el único que le preguntaba acerca de sus sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo. Su amiga Haruhi también lo había hecho, y Renge había mencionado algo similar mucho antes que cualquiera.

_Pero… no le gusto_. Se dijo con tristeza. Si se lo decía lo más seguro era que fuera rechazada, después de todo Kaoru le había mencionado lo que su hermano pensaba de ella, y el mismo Hikaru había hecho lo propio.

_Eso no explica su comportamiento explosivo cuando me vio con Mitsukuni y Takashi…_

Naoko solía ser intuitiva, y podía asegurar que Hikaru había actuado dominado por los celos. Eso sólo la confundía más, odiaba tener que pensar en él y en las cosas horribles que decía tan seguido. Cerró sus ojos y recordó varios momentos en los que había actuado completamente diferente. Eso implicaba que posiblemente sintiera lo mismo, pero por alguna razón hiciera parecer lo contrario…

_¿Sentir lo mismo? Lo que siento, ¿cómo se llama?_

Abrió sus ojos y luego de colocar a Ringo en su cama vio algo brillar debido a la luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Era una cadena, y al acercarse constató que era la que sostenía un pequeño pingüino al cierre de su mochila. Suspiró y rió suavemente mientras sus ojos se humedecían un poco. De haber descrito eso con una palabra, sería…

_¿Amor, huh?... _

Dulce, y amargo. Estaba enamorada de Hikaru, Hitachiin Hikaru. Uno de los Host demoníacos, compañero de su clase… una persona que siempre la hacía enojar, que… tenía una mirada que le fascinaba, un temperamento infantil, y que siempre la hacía sonreír. Era alguien que quería abrazar de improviso, que provocaba emociones extremas con unas simples palabras… pero, que a pesar de ello, amaba.

**[Mansión Hitachiin]**

Hikaru estaba encerrado en su habitación. Había puesto una excusa absurda para no tener que cenar, y Kaoru prefirió no molestarlo. En el piso del cuarto estaba su uniforme tirado, y varios pijamas estaban amontonados junto a la cama. El joven estaba sentado cerca de la ventana, y escuchaba música para intentar distraerse un poco. Cada vez que empezaba una canción cambiaba a la siguiente, realmente nada le gustaba en ese momento. Durante un largo rato habían ido a ofrecerle varias veces sus comidas favoritas, inclusive jarabe de maple extra, pero era como si todo lo que le gustara le hubiera decepcionado. En particular Kanagaki Naoko. Odiaba no poder dejar de pensar en ella alejándose con Honey. Hubiera querido correr tras ellos, y ahora se sentía como un perfecto cobarde. Tal vez el impacto de haber visto tales reacciones por parte de Honey, quien siempre había sido un chico dulce y desinteresado en las chicas lo había dejado un tanto desconcertado. De cualquier forma se sentía abatido, seguramente era la dulzura del rubio lo que la había hecho aceptar empezar algún tipo de relación.

_Pero según Kaoru… él ya la había rechazado. Si es así, ¿por qué esperó hasta ahora para invitarla a salir? ¿Por qué ahora que yo…?_

Frente a su hermano había preferido fingir que estaba bien, aunque eso era inútil. Molesto, celoso, inquieto, triste, aliviado… ¿Estaba volviéndose loco? No, de eso estaba seguro, pero si le buscaba el lado positivo no tendría que abandonar a su hermano en el Host Club… Eso representaba algo bueno.

Siguió con ese pensamiento durante un par de segundos, pero a su mente volvían las imágenes una y otra vez. En verdad había llegado a pensar que podría ser correspondido… o al menos eso quería.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es la segunda vez que la dejo ir? _Pensó con desesperación recordando la vez que la vio llorar al estar en su propia casa. No le gustaba verla llorar, lo hacía sentir la peor persona del mundo, y más que nada deseaba saber sus motivos, protegerla de lo que fuera aún a sabiendas de sus propias limitaciones. Pero esa tarde, la vio irse. Y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Sentía impotencia, y al mismo tiempo no podía impedirle nada, si eso la hacía feliz.

Si se ponía en la postura contraria no le gustaría que alguien viniese a intervenir en su relación con la chica, y seguramente Honey no se quedaría conforme viendo cómo él intentaría hacer algo al respecto. No sabía lo que sucedería a partir de ahora, por otro lado si le decía a Naoko sus sentimientos probablemente dejaría de hablarle para no tener problemas con Honey.

_Supongo que ahora es demasiado tarde, ¿cierto?_

Lo único que le quedaba era olvidarse de ella. Dudaba poder hacerlo, al menos en mucho tiempo. Nunca le había pasado algo así, siempre se había preocupado únicamente por él mismo y por Kaoru. No tenía la mínima idea de cómo había sucedido todo esto. Era como una cámara lenta, demasiado lenta para que pudiera soportarla. El dolor que oprimía su pecho se convirtió en pequeñas gotas que se deshacían sobre sus mejillas, y ocultó su cabeza en sus rodillas.

* * *

**Espacio del autor**

_¡Hah! Logré escribir acerca de Haruhi. Lo siento, pero si ponía el día en la vida de Takashi hubiera sido el capítulo demasiado largo, y hubiera omitido ciertos detalles._

_NO quería hacer llorar a Hikaru, pero así es el amor. Yo también sentí que se me hacía el corazón como uva pasa cuando leí lo que yo misma había escrito. Respecto a lo que dicen en sus reviews (que agradezco infinitamente), SI leo el manga de Ouran, pero creo que ya tendrá Hikaru su oportunidad de ser consolado._

_¡Eso me recuerda que escribí ya una escena muy importante en la historia! Cada que la leo me emociono..._

_Bueno, hoy fuí a un centro que se ocupa de mascotas abandonadas. Todos los sabados iré a hacer mi servicio social durante ocho horas. Hoy tuve la fortuna de conocer a un perrito lanudo llamado Ringo, y en su honor el cachorro de Naoko se llama Ringo también. Espero poder tomarle una foto luego._

_El sol estuvo terrible, no llevábamos protección y por culpa de eso (sí, hoy sucedió todo a la vez) me he enfermado. Tengo catarro, mi cara está enrojecida y mi cuerpo dolerá seguramente en unas horas. No podré caminar (no sean tan literales) y me quejaré del viento. Pero espero recuperarme pronto, sobretodo por la enorme cantidad de tarea que tengo para el lunes..._

_**Dejen su review por favor, espero este capítulo les haya gustado.**_

_¿Qué pasara con la comida de Haruhi? ¿Qué pasara ahora entre Naoko y Hikaru? ¿Aceptará Naoko la propuesta del Ouran Orage? Y lo más esperado: ¿Cómo demonios es un día en la vida de Takashi Morinozuka?_

_¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ¡Cuiden de mí por favor!_

_DaemonLover_


	11. El príncipe de un país lejano

**Espacio del autor.**

_¡Estoy de vuelta! No estaba muerta. (creo)_

_Lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto, pero los exámenes en mi escuela son terriblemente estresantes. Ser diseñador no es fácil. Son muy exigentes. Culpénlos a ellos. De cualquier forma: Capítulo 11._

_No quiero dar detalles, sólo lean y dejen **review** por favor. ¡Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! Nos vemos al final del capítulo._

* * *

**[Un día en la vida de Morinozuka Takashi]**

Eran las cinco de la mañana, pero Takashi ya estaba listo para empezar su largo día. Desde chico siempre había tenido mucha disciplina, eso le haría un hombre fuerte en el futuro. Aún estaba oscuro al exterior, pero eso no le impidió salir a tomar algo de aire fresco. Salió silenciosamente y se sentó cerca del estanque de los peces que alimentaba antes de desayunar.

Se encontraba algo preocupado por sus amigos, pero de alguna forma intuía cómo terminaría todo. Tendría que estar ahí para apoyarles, especialmente a Mitsukuni y a Naoko. Dudaba acerca del funcionamiento de sus consejos, pero confiaba en que el destino haría de las suyas. De cualquier manera en unas horas tendría que dirigirse a la facultad, y eso le causaba un poco de nostalgia, extrañaba Ouran.

Había vivido muchas experiencias divertidas, aunque no siempre riera al respecto. Sacó su lista de palabras prohibidas, siempre cargaba con ella. Cada palabra le recordaba una experiencia diferente, y en todas ellas había estado al lado de su mejor amigo. Ahora ambos estudiaban en facultades diferentes, pero a pesar de ellos seguían hablando a diario. Dobló la hoja cuidadosamente y la guardó en su bolsillo.

_Nunca debes aferrarte al pasado._

Se levantó y estiró su cuerpo haciendo que varias articulaciones produjeran sonidos fuertes. A lo lejos podía distinguir el sol que empezaba a asomarse, lo cual era señal de que era hora de ir a despertar a Satoshi.

Su hermano menor estaba roncando, con las cobijas muy lejos de su cuerpo. Siempre se movía demasiado mientras dormía, era una maña que había conservado desde su más tierna infancia. Sonrió y acarició la cabeza del joven, intentando despertarlo. El muchacho entreabrió uno de sus ojos y saltó de alegría de su cama, sentándose rápidamente y sonriendo alegremente hacia su hermano mayor.

–¡Hermano! Me has despertado otra vez, ¡gracias! Si no fuera por ti habría llegado tarde a la escuela. – Dijo con efusividad Satoshi.

Takashi asintió serenamente y se aprestaba a retirarse de la habitación cuando su hermano menor jaló su brazo. Volvió su mirada hacia el joven y se sentó a su lado.

–¿Sucede algo, Satoshi? – Preguntó algo preocupado el mayor de los Morinozuka.

El chico se quedó en silencio un momento, y tartamudeó: –Takashi… Últimamente te he notado más serio de lo habitual, pensé que eso no era posible pero lo es. ¿Estás seguro de que todo va bien? – Le preguntó cautelosamente.

Mori cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Estaba preocupado, eso era claro. Sin embargo, no podía permitirse hacer que su hermano se preocupara, aunque por lo visto se daba cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

_Después de todo soy malo ocultando ciertas cosas…_

–Sólo son algunos…_problemas_ con Mitsukuni y Naoko-chan. Pero yo estoy bien, Satoshi. Será mejor que te des prisa, o llegarás tarde a la escuela. –Recordó el castaño.

Ese comentario hizo que Satoshi saliera corriendo de la habitación hacia el baño, ya que en el dojo Morinozuka la enorme sala de baño estaba algo alejada de las habitaciones. Mori se dirigió al comedor, aunque sus padres ya estaban ocupados con sus labores diarias. Aprovechó para esconder algunas porciones de comida, pensaba dárselas después a Tanuki, el mapache y a Piyo, el pollo del que ahora se hacía cargo.

Tiempo más tarde llegó su hermano y ambos se sentaron a desayunar. Era un típico almuerzo japonés, que contenía la cantidad suficiente de energía que requerían en el día. Satoshi nunca dejaba de hablar, era todo lo contario a él. Le contaba acerca de su vida escolar, la cual parecía estar plagada de chicas preguntando por el Host. De igual forma se enteraba de los últimos planes de Yasuchika para lograr vencer a Mitsukuni.

–¡Y esta vez está seguro de que logrará vencerlo! – Dijo animadamente el menor de los Morinozuka haciendo saltar un poco de su comida fuera de su plato.

Takashi rio internamente, eso era imposible. Conocía lo fuerte que era Honey, y sabía que no importaba lo mucho que lo intentase Yasuchika, no le permitiría obtener la victoria tan anhelada por el muchacho. Al poco tiempo de haber almorzado él y Satoshi partieron a sus distintos rumbos.

Una vez en la universidad se dirigió hacia su salón de clases. Las ocasiones en las que podía ver a su amigo eran únicamente fuera de clases, en ocasiones durante el almuerzo, ya que ambas facultades se encontraban en el mismo campus.

En el ámbito escolar era conocido por ser callado, como siempre, pero a pesar de ello cada que un profesor le cuestionaba sobre cualquier tema respondía correctamente. Era un alumno modelo, excepto cuando llegaba desvelado por sus entrenamientos. Esos episodios eran poco comunes, pero cuando sucedían una vez era imposible olvidarse de ellos, ya que en un estado de cansancio desmesurado Takashi acostumbraba ser todo lo contrario a lo que se le conoce: no dejaba de hablar.

Pero afortunadamente ese día no tenía que preocuparse de ello, ya que había dormido temprano la noche anterior. Sin embargo, sus preocupaciones crecían constantemente. En su salón de clases había sido objeto de envidias y muestras de admiración por parte de sus compañeras, en especial aquellas que conocían su fama como miembro del Host Club de Ouran. En su escritorio ya se encontraban varios presentes cortesía de las chicas, lo cual era prácticamente un ritual.

Guardó todo en una mochila que llevaba especialmente para ello. Por la tarde, cuando viera a Mitsukuni él sería quien devoraría todo lo que en ese momento le estaban obsequiando a él. El catedrático no tardó mucho en llegar, y a pesar de ser una carrera muy técnica cursaban ciertas materias adicionales, como era aquélla que iba a empezar, filosofía.

–El día de hoy hablaremos del egoísmo, jóvenes. –Empezaba el profesor. –Todos la hemos sentido en alguna ocasión. Podemos ser egoístas con los demás al no compartir lo que tenemos, y esto aplica para las posesiones materiales, pero inclusive puede funcionar para las personas.

Takashi se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Todo empezaba a tomar forma, se acomodaba en su lugar. Era como una especie de revelación en medio de un caos total. El maestro notó su sorpresa, y sonrió.

–Así es joven Morinozuka, también somos egoístas con las personas. – Dijo en tono misterioso mientras acomodaba sus lentes sobre su nariz afilada como la de un cuervo. –Cuando nos ponemos celosos con nuestra pareja, con nuestros amigos, inclusive con nuestra familia. Freud decía que…

Pero el muchacho ya no lo escuchaba. Había comprendido algo muy importante, y todo tenía su razón de ser. Conocía bien a sus amigos del Host Club, y afortunadamente los había observado el suficiente tiempo como para comprender la personalidad de cada uno. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, y sabía que seguro lo serían, lo que en realidad había ocurrido con su amiga Naoko era una tontería, sin embargo las consecuencias podrían ser poco agradables.

Intentó sacarse eso de la mente, no era nada bueno que dejara de concentrarse en sus estudios, sobre todo cuando la temporada de exámenes se acercaba. Siguieron debatiendo acerca del egoísmo, y ponía atención en lo que decía su profesor. Quería captar la mayor información posible al respecto, no era muy bueno charlando y necesitaba aprender más de ello.

La hora del almuerzo se acercaba, así que decidió ir a buscar a Mitsukuni a la facultad de Ciencia y Tecnología. Salió de su salón y al llegar a los jardines lo vio. Estaba esperándole recargado en uno de los cedros que adornaban los espacios verdes. Lucía extraño, últimamente siempre lo hacía. De reojo logró ver varias chicas hablando de él como acostumbraban hablar de él.

Sin mayor preámbulo se acercó al rubio y lo saludó. Por su parte, Honey simplemente asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa que él no conocía. Se aprestaba a invitarlo a almorzar como de costumbre, pero éste rechazó la oferta y a cambio prefirió caminar con él.

Empezaron a charlar acerca de sus últimos descubrimientos respecto a sus carreras. El Chico Azúcar había empezado a cursar ciertas materias relacionadas con la nanorobótica, y era bastante bueno en ello. Todos sabían que una de las ambiciones del joven era crear juguetes innovadores, lo cual era su principal motivo para estudiar dicha profesión.

Podían pasar horas charlando, sin embargo no poseían todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo, y aunque lo vería después de clase cuando tuvieran que ir al Host Club, Takashi se sintió un poco presionado, prefería ir solucionando los problemas que se le presentaban lo más rápido posible. Y decidió hablar.

–Mitsukuni… ¿eres egoísta? – Preguntó el Host salvaje mientras ambos se encaminaban a través de los jardines.

El chico suspiró viendo hacia el cielo y alzó los hombros. –No lo sé, Takashi. En todo caso, ¿hay algo de malo con eso? – Contestó mientras sacaba un caramelo con azúcar extra y lo metía a su boca.

–Lo hay cuando afecta la felicidad de otra persona.

Esas palabras hicieron que el muchacho se detuviera. Sonrió y pasó una de sus pequeñas manos por su cabello. Mori podía escuchar el caramelo siendo destrozado por los dientes de Mitsukuni, quien se volteó hacia él.

–Últimamente hablas mucho, Takashi. – Dijo mientras tragaba el dulce y sacaba una enorme barra de chocolate de uno de sus bolsillos y empezaba a abrirla con su boca.

Estaba empezando a molestarse, era evidente. Sin embargo, el castaño no se dio por vencido. –¿No crees que…?– Intentó proseguir, aunque fue en vano.

–Creo que me agradas más cuando te quedas _callado_, Takashi. Eso me recuerda que tengo cosas que hacer, me tomo en serio mis planes para el futuro, sabes. – Le interrumpió mientras se alejaba arrancando trozos de su chocolate conforme seguía avanzando. –Por cierto, no podré esperarte a la salida, así que nos veremos en el Host Club, ¿de acuerdo? No te preocupes por mí, Usa-chan sabe cuidarme, y yo también. – Terminó mientras se despedía moviendo su mano, aún sin voltearse.

_Mitsukuni… lo único que consigues es preocuparme más._

Eso no lo alentó en lo más mínimo. Si seguía expresando en voz alta sus pensamientos podría causar que sus amigos dejaran de hablarle. Pensó que tal vez estaba exagerando, pero si conseguía algo bueno con ello, eso no importaba.

Volvió a clases con muchos altibajos, aunque logró sobrellevar sus preocupaciones. Él era el campeón nacional de kendo, y como tal debía hacer gala de una fuerza interior superior a las expectativas. Se quedó un momento más después de clases, posiblemente intentando postergar la ida al Host Club. Cuando su transporte personal llegó por él y volvió a su casa empezó con las labores que realizaba antes de irse.

Una de las sirvientas estaba quejándose de Tanuki y de Piyo, quienes hacían ruido en la tranquila propiedad y alteraban el orden. Pero en cuanto vio a Takashi cambió sus palabras por dulces expresiones referentes a las mascotas del joven Morinozuka. El muchacho sólo puso su típica cara inexpresiva y se dirigió a su habitación donde se encontraban sus animales.

Comprendió un tanto a la empleada de su familia, ya que por todos lados habían cosas fuera de su lugar. Piyo no podía hacer eso, sin embargo Tanuki era experto haciendo desastres. En cuanto se adentró más en la habitación ambos empezaron a hacer sonidos de emoción, existía un cariño indescriptible entre mascotas y amo. Mori se dedicó a limpiar todo y a jugar con ellos, hasta que fuese hora de partir hacia el Instituto Ouran. Miró el reloj y se dijo a sí mismo que en realidad no tenía deseos de ir, prefería no tener que preocuparse de nadie más que de sí mismo durante el resto del día.

_Supongo tendré que hacerlo…_pensó mientras tomaba su teléfono celular y llamaba a Tamaki. El rubio contestó enseguida, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir llamadas del Host.

–¿Mori? – Preguntaba del otro lado del teléfono el Rey, quien se escuchaba algo preocupado.

–Uhm…si.

–¿Pasa algo grave? Es muy raro que me estés llamado. Los únicos que no han llegado son Honey y tu…

–Verás, hoy… no pienso ir al Host Club.

–¡Mori-sempai! ¿Acaso volvieron a discutir? – Exclamó el rubio alarmado. Si seguían teniendo peleas tan seguido no traería nada bueno.

–No, en lo absoluto. Simplemente… quiero un tiempo a solas conmigo mismo. – Suspiró Takashi. Nunca había sido adepto de dar muchas explicaciones, pero afortunadamente Tamaki se caracterizaba por darles su espacio cada vez que lo requerían.

No le quedó más a Tamaki que aceptar su decisión. –No te preocupes… pero cuídate, ¿de acuerdo? Si llegas a necesitar algo… conoces el número.

–De acuerdo. Hasta luego, Tamaki.

La línea muerta continuó sonando un par de segundos en su oreja, y cuando cerró el portable en sus manos logró relajarse. En la misma habitación Piyo y Tanuki empezaban a jugar con un calcetín limpio, y el sonido que producían las fuentes del exterior empezaban a sumirlo en una especie de trance. No tenía el menor caso quedarse a dormir en su casa, por lo que prefirió ir a ver algo de televisión.

Era una hora en la que los infomerciales y doramas estaban transmitiéndose en todos los canales. Y aunque tenía televisión por cable prefería ver algunos de los programas de la televisión abierta. Precisamente fue en el momento menos esperado en el que se topó casualmente con un dorama especialmente similar a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Se había quedando enganchando, lo peor era que se trataba de un maratón que seguramente duraría hasta el día siguiente. No era de sorprenderse, era algo característico de éstos programas, sin embargo lo que Mori parecía haber olvidado era lo peligroso que se podía poner cuando no dormía lo suficiente. Y todo indicaba que esa noche no dormiría mucho.

**[Esa misma mañana, pero en el Instituto Ouran High]**

La noche anterior todo había sucedido de forma distinta para cada involucrado. Definitivamente tendría repercusiones en el desenlace del día. Y eso no le gustaba a nadie. Las mañanas comenzaban a tornarse un tanto frescas y los árboles se estaban quedando cada vez con menos hojas. El cambio de clima provocaba que algunos alumnos empezaran con síntomas de enfermedad, pero Hikaru Hitachiin no estaba enfermo.

Eso no le impedía tener la nariz enrojecida y estornudar continuamente debido a lo sensible que se había puesto por lo acontecido un día antes.

–¡Pero qué ruidoso eres! – Espetó Naoko intentando concentrarse. –Si estás enfermo debiste haberte quedado en casa en lugar de venir a molestar a todos.

–No lo culpes, con alguien como tú en el salón, sueltas tanto polvo que es imposible no enfermarse. – Añadió Kaoru con sorna.

El delegado tenía muchas funciones, entre ellas velar por la armoniosa convivencia entre los compañeros de clase. Eso era imposible con Kanagaki y Hitachiin en una misma habitación, sin mencionar que su hermano menor era también un factor importante para esas peleas ya acostumbradas. Aclaró su garganta logrando captar la atención de la ya irritada muchacha.

–Kanagaki-san, Hitachiin-san y Hitachiin-san… me pregunto la razón para sus constantes peleas. El propósito de la escuela es socializar y…

–Delegado, cállate. – Dijeron los tres de forma tajante, a lo cual el pobre chico simplemente se disculpó y se retiró, acomodándose luego en un rincón con aire alicaído. Siguieron discutiendo un rato más hasta que Haruhi llegó y rápidamente puso fin a la pelea.

Estaba un poco molesta, no deseaba que arruinaran el sabor de los _onigiri_ que había preparado por su comportamiento infantil. –¿De verdad no tienen nada mejor que hacer? De todos modos, traje algo para ustedes. Al menos con la boca llena podrán dejar de discutir.

Tenía razón. Se sorprendieron por el esmero que había puesto en hacerlos a todos. Definitivamente era una actitud femenina, aunque para las chicas de la clase sólo aumentaba el atractivo de Haruhi, quien era considerado un amo de casa ideal, si se podía llamar así.

–…¡Está delicioso Fujioka-kun!

Los gemelos no pudieron evitar soltar lágrimas de alegría. –¡Haruhi! Muchas gracias por la comida.

El host natural estaba agradecido con sus amigos, les había gustado su comida. Eso significaba que el de Tamaki también debía saber bien, aunque quería escuchar su propia opinión al respecto. Eso le dio ánimos para tener un buen humor durante el resto de las clases, aunque al parecer entre los gemelos y Naoko las cosas no iban mejor. La joven en cuestión se le acercó durante un receso y volvió a sacar a la conversación su visita al centro comercial.

–¿Estás segura de que quieres ir, Naoko? – Murmuraba Haruhi para no ser escuchada por algún curioso.

–¡Claro que quiero ir! Además deberías verlo como una oportunidad para encontrar algo lindo para ti. – Respondió Naoko con un aire cómplice.

–Pero no necesito nada lindo, no tengo razones para…

–Ví el onigiri de Tamaki-sempai.

–Viste el onigiri de… ¿Eh! – Alzó la voz. Todos voltearon su mirada hacia ellas, pero afortunadamente nadie había notado que las manos de Haruhi habían empezado a temblar.

–¡Shh! Es evidente que lo ví. Pero no creo que ésos dos lo hayan notado. – Dijo en voz baja mientras señalaba discretamente a Hikaru y a Kaoru, que según su risilla estaban planeando una nueva forma de molestarla. –No te preocupes, no le contaré de esto a nadie.

–Creo que es mala idea, dárselo.

Naoko sonrió. Haruhi era una chica muy dulce aunque algo tímida.–No digas tonterías, se lo darás. Y seguramente le va a gustar mucho, ya verás.

**[Tercera Sala de Música]**

Todos los chicos del Host Club estaban algo intrigados por la ausencia de Mori. Honey había llegado más tarde de lo acordado, aunque se comportó como si nada con sus clientas, quienes aunque extrañaban al joven taciturno se distraían fácilmente de su recuerdo con las actitudes melosas del rubio.

–Tono…– Empezó Kaoru, mientras su hermano mayor acomodaba el sombrero de vaquero sobre su cabeza.

–Mori-sempai no vendrá esta tarde chicos. – Interrumpió el líder del Host antes de que le hicieran mayores cuestionamientos.

El tema de esa tarde era el viejo oeste, y todos se habían vestido especialmente para la ocasión. Haruhi había llegado temprano, lo que le sorprendía era que inclusive se habían tomado la molestia de mandar traer rodadoras y ponys.

_Falta que quieran que me suba en un pony… _se lamentó sentada en una de las pacas de paja que estaban dispuestas en lugar de los cómodos sofás que acostumbraban ocupar. Observó su traje y se sintió avergonzada, los desgraciados habían insistido en que su atuendo simulara el de una vaca.

–Haruhi…– Llamó una voz suave tras ella.

La chica se puso algo nerviosa, y luego de unos segundos se giró, aunque tal vez demasiado bruscamente. Si hubiera puesto más cuidado habría evitado aquél dolor en su cuello que le obligó a soltar una expresión de dolor, seguida de una oleada de pena. Invariablemente Tamaki se acercó rápidamente a ella y la escudriñó para asegurarse que no se había hecho mucho daño.

–¿Estás bien? – Su voz sonaba angustiada. –¿Te duele algo? No debiste voltearte tan de repente… sólo era yo. ¿Quieres que llame a algún doctor?

–Tamaki-sempai, ¡qué cosas dices! – Contestó mientras reía fuertemente y le daba pequeñas palmadas al muchacho en el hombro para tranquilizarlo. Dejó su mano quieta por un momento, pero tuvo que retirarla rápidamente cuando notó que lo estaba haciendo sonrojar.

–Haruhi, lo siento…– Dijo al levantarse rápidamente, alejándose hacia los gemelos que estaban peleándose por la última taza de café descafeinado.

_¿Le habré incomodado? _Pensó mientras jugaba con el cierre de una lonchera. No se había atrevido a darle a Tamaki el onigiri que había preparado, a diferencia de los demás, que habían sido discretos con el propio y lo habían comido a escondidas del rubio. _Probablemente no le hubiera gustado..._

Justo cuando se disponía a solucionar sus incógnitas personales sintió que alguien la observaba. Se trataba de Kyouya, quien al parecer había observado todo de primera mano. El joven sonrió maliciosamente mientras ajustaba sus lentes sobre su nariz. –No lo culpes, apenas está procesando la información…

–¿Kyouya-sempai?

El aludido rió suavemente y cuando Haruhi quería seguirle cuestionando abrió las puertas del amplio salón de música. Era tarde ahora, el Host Club estaba abierto. Las clientas empezaban a llegar en grandes grupos, y cuando Haruhi consideró seriamente en dar marcha atrás con sus sentimientos, alguien puso su mano sobre su cabeza.

Kaoru y Hikaru le sonrieron de forma cómplice. Uno de ellos ya tenía la lonchera de la chica en las manos. –No te preocupes, todos te ayudaremos.

–Hikaru, Kaoru…

–¡Haru-chan, todo saldrá bien! – Murmuró enérgicamente Honey.

Estaba a punto de replicar una explicación, pero las clientas ya los estaban rodeando y cada quién tenía que atender a las chicas de forma adecuada. Al caminar junto a la típica horda de muchachas, buscó de reojo a Tamaki, el cual como de costumbre provocaba sonrisas y expectación a dondequiera que fuera.

_Tamaki-sempai… nunca dejes de sonreír._

Los gemelos se observaron y sonrieron. Un instante más tarde, la lonchera ya estaba vacía y el onigiri había sido colocado en la mochila del heredero de la familia Suoh. Lo único que quedaba era esperar, y dejar que el tiempo hiciera de las suyas.

**[Residencia Kanagaki]**

Sobre la cama un pequeño portable rojo sonaba constantemente. Eso provocaba la curiosidad de un pequeño cachorro que estaba en la gran habitación, así que para advertir de que algo sucedía a su dueña empezó a ladrar.

Naoko escuchó que Ringo estaba haciendo ruido, así que al dirigirse a su habitación logró escuchar el timbre. Corrió hacia él y cuando contestó le sorprendió la voz que escuchó en el auricular.

–¿Naoko-chan?

–Yu-Yuzuha-san…

–¡Pensé que no contestarías! – Dijo la imponente mujer riendo aparatosamente.

_¿Cómo conseguiría mi teléfono?_

–Si te preguntas cómo conseguí tu teléfono, lo robé del celular de Hikaru.

_¡Heh! ¿Hikaru tiene mi número?!_

La madre de los gemelos estaba mintiendo. Pero el silencio repentino de la chica le divertía. Había conseguido su número gracias a los contactos que tenía en las agencias telefónicas. Naoko había empezado a tartamudear, así que para no ponerla más nerviosa decidió revelar el motivo de su llamada.

–Necesito ir a tu casa. Estaré ahí en una hora, necesito hacer los últimos ajustes a tu traje así que…

–¡Qué rápido, Yuzuha-san! ¿Está segura que no la hemos presionado demasiado? – Mencionó con preocupación. Era demasiado rápido, aún para un profesional.

–¡Qué va! Tengo muchos trabajadores, querida, pero me he encargado personalmente del tuyo y del de mis chicos. Evidentemente también preparé algo especial para el Host Club. Los demás deberán conformarse con lo que se me ocurra en el último momento.

–Yuzuha-san…

–No te preocupes, sé dónde vives. – Finalizó, colgando enseguida.

Se alegró al saber que ya había finalizado su traje, aunque le surgieron varias preguntas, por ejemplo si en realidad lograría cumplir y ganar la apuesta. Esos pensamientos agradables duraron poco tiempo, ya que en una hora la cabeza de la familia Hitachiin estaría en su casa.

Naoko miró a su alrededor y sintió pánico, la primera impresión nunca se olvidaba, debía ser lo mismo con las casas de las personas. Caminó hacia la habitación de sus padres, y al abrir la puerta la habitación parecía desocupada. Al dirigirse a varias habitaciones descubrió lo mismo, nadie aparecía por ningún lado, ni siquiera las empleadas.

_¿Qué demonios sucede? _

Cuando llegó de la escuela todo parecía normal, aunque haciendo la cuenta las únicas personas que vio por la casa fueron Richard y Marianne. Llamó al amo de llaves, quien llegó rápidamente y puso un rostro nervioso.

–¿Señorita Naoko, sucede algo? – Preguntó el mayordomo.

–¿Dónde están todos?

La expresión del hombre cambió, parecía algo triste. Esto no pasó desapercibido para la chica, conocía a Richard desde que tenía memoria. Clavó su mirada en los ojos del anciano esperando una respuesta a su pregunta.

–Han pasado tantos años que no podría mentirle. Sus padres volvieron a salir de viaje, no volverán en un tiempo. En cuanto a las empleadas… digamos que los señores creyeron conveniente que aprendiera a valerse por usted misma y sólo hemos quedado unos cuantos afortunados en la casa.

Un silenció incómodo se instaló en la habitación. Naoko optó por ir a su habitación y arreglarse un poco antes de la llegada de su invitada.

–Richard…

–¿Dígame, señorita?

–Tendremos huéspedes, quiero que preparen té y bocadillos. – Dijo, observando cómo el sirviente más confiable que había tenido su familia asentía y se empezaba a alejar. – Richard…– Empezó nuevamente.

Éste se detuvo. –¿Necesita algo más, señorita?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Naoko, muchas emociones se arremolinaban en su interior, pero aún así tenía que expresar alguno de éstos. – Gracias, por haberte quedado conmigo. – Finalizó, para luego retirarse sin decir más.

**[Más tarde.]**

Tiempo después la llegada de un auto a la residencia Kanagaki indicó que la señora Hitachiin había llegado. La mujer bajó de su vehículo. Vestía un sastre color verde limón que la hacía parecer más joven de lo que en realidad era, a pesar de conservar aquél aire imponente que le caracterizaba.

–Yuzuha-san, bienvenida a mi casa. – Dijo Naoko esbozando una sonrisa amable, mientras hacía una de esas reverencias que tanto odiaba.

Tras ella bajaron otras dos personas. Al ver un pie fuera del auto la chica pensó que se trataría de los gemelos, lo que la puso algo nerviosa. La madre de los muchachos sonrió internamente, se dijo a sí misma que la joven que tenía frente a ella podía llegar a ser bastante obvia.

Sin embargo, y para decepción de Naoko, se trataba simplemente de ayudantes de la pródiga diseñadora. Así pues, los condujo a una de las habitaciones que estaban desocupadas. Había ordenado que pusieran varios espejos de cuerpo completo, quería que la señora Hitachiin tuviera un lugar adecuado para trabajar, así que lo menos que podía hacer era adaptar tal habitación, para que se acercara mínimamente a su enorme estudio.

–Veo que has pensado en todo. – Observó Yuzuha. – Será mejor no perder tiempo. Necesito que te relajes, ¿de acuerdo?

–Eso significa…

–No te preocupes, mis hijos no saldrán detrás de la puerta. Están en el Host Club.

Ese comentario resultaba un poco incómodo, pero Naoko se esforzó para no decepcionarle. Se desvistió y enseguida empezó a ponerse las prendas que le indicaron. A pesar de no ser muchas, estaban elaboradas con cuidado: su tela era de un color rojo profundo, y era aterciopelada. Tenía varios detalles bordados con un hilo plateado.

–Te estarás preguntando si esto será suficiente para asustarlos…

Yuzuha había dado en el clavo. –Es… precioso. – Balbuceó Naoko una vez que se observó enel espejo.

Se trataba de un vestido entallado, que tenía una elegante caída, y llegaba inclusive a arrastrar en el parquet. Conseguía un efecto impactante.

–El vestido es lindo, yo lo hice. – Dijo Yuzuha con orgullo, para enseguida acercarse a la muchacha y rodearla con uno de sus brazos. – Irás a juego con el vestuario de los chicos.

–¿Huh? ¿No cree que…

La mujer le interrumpió. –No. Además, aunque el vestido se vea increíble la parte en la que podrás convertirte en alguien que atemorice a esos dos es la del maquillaje. Por eso traje a mis estilistas personales. Hacen maravillas, en tu caso tendrán que hacer lo contrario. – Añadió maliciosamente.

La observó. Sus gestos eran exactamente iguales a los de sus hijos. Se preguntaba cómo eran Hikaru y Kaoru con ella. Era una persona amable aunque algo dominante, seguro sería divertido. Una vez que se hubo retirado el vestido, la sentaron en medio de la habitación y empezaron a maquillarla. La señora Hitachiin daba órdenes, parecía saber perfectamente el resultado que deseaba obtener.

–Naoko-chan, ¿has mejorado tu relación con Hikaru? – Le preguntó con aire distraído. No quería presionar a la joven, pero deseaba obtener más información acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

–¿M-mi relación con Hikaru? – Se giró inesperadamente hacia la madre de los chicos.

–¡No te muevas! – Le reprendió con voz imponente.

Volvió a acomodarse, aunque apretó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, temiendo las preguntas que pudieran hacerle. Yuzuha Hitachiin empezó a caminar a su alrededor, deteniéndose en ocasiones observándola de cerca para descartar cualquier detalle erróneo. Desgraciadamente para Naoko los estilistas no le dejaban verse en los espejos, por lo que no pudo distraerse en algo más que no fuera el sonido del caminar de la dama.

Sin pensarlo, empezó a hablar. –Yuzuha-san, la verdad es que no tengo ninguna especie de relación con su hijo. Hikaru y Kaoru son mis compañeros de clase, sólo eso…

–¿Sólo eso, huh? – Inquirió. –Eres bastante interesante, jovencita.

–¿Interesante?

Yuzuha le sonrió. –Cada vez que hablo de Hikaru te pones a tartamudear, cuando te llamé te sorprendiste al decirte que él tenía tu número… Dime, ¿de verdad sólo es un compañero de clase para ti?

Temía esa pregunta. Ella misma se la había contestado una noche antes, y aún no estaba lista para admitirlo frente a otras personas. La madre de Hikaru, la persona que le gustaba, estaba en su casa, hablándole de cosas que a veces ni ella misma comprendía. ¿Acaso era tan obvia?

_Y sin embargo… él siente diferente._

–Yuzuha-san… _suponiendo_ que así fuera, creo que yo no soy más que una compañera de clase para su hijo. – Contestó sonriendo forzadamente. Era doloroso pensar en ello.

La diseñadora se sorprendió. Hikaru siempre había sido claro como el agua en cuanto a los sentimientos se refería. –¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

–No…es necesario intentar hacerme sentir bien, Yuzuha-san. Cuando fui a su casa, yo… digamos que no soy el tipo de chica que le pudiera gustar a Hikaru. – Entre más hablabla, intentaba concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa. Era imposible. La señora Hitachiin estaba a punto de replicar, pero fue más rápida. – Kaoru me lo dijo todo, sobre el tipo de personas que le gustan a Hikaru, y de lo decepcionado que estuvo de mi físico.

La maquillista tomó una toallita húmeda y limpió los ojos de Naoko. Era inútil seguirla maquillando. En cuanto a Yuzuha, se quedó callada un largo rato. Ahora entendía los sentimientos de la chica, y de inmediato reconoció las mentiras de su hijo menor. No le correspondía a ella revelarle los sentimientos de su hijo a Naoko, y tampoco decirle que lo que Kaoru había dicho era falso.

–Creo que tal vez malinterpretaste las cosas. – Comentó con seguridad.

–De cualquier forma, no me rendiré tan fácil. – Respondió Naoko sintiéndose más fuerte.

Esas palabras hicieron que Yuzuha soltara una pequeña risa. Ambas decidieron despedirse, Naoko tenía que hacer algunos deberes y la diseñadora tenía muchos trabajos pendientes. La mujer estaba preocupada por el daño que Kaoru le estaba haciendo a su hermano, y lo que sucedería cuando Hikaru se enterara era aún incierto.

Cuando el auto se hubo alejado en el horizonte, Naoko bostezó y decidió ir a dormir temprano. Estaba algo cansada, aunque después de varios problemas tenía una cosa de su lado: ganaría esa apuesta.

**[Mansión Hitachiin.]**

Hikaru y Kaoru habían llegado exhaustos del Host Club, y mientras el primero tomaba un baño el menor de los dos contruía un castillo de naipes sobre la mesa del recibidor. El chico estaba a punto de colocar las dos últimas cartas, cuando una voz que salió aparentemente de la nada hizo que su espina se erizara y toda la construcción se derrumbara.

–¿Te diviertes jugando con la vida de tu hermano, querido?

–B-buenas tardes, _madre_. – Respondió nerviosamente el pelirrojo.

–Te hice una pregunta, Kaoru. Contéstame. – Exigió sin mayores preámbulos.

–Me gustaría saber a qué te refieres, madre. Pero no tengo idea de lo que hablas…

–Seré clara para mi pequeño Kaoru. – Dijo de forma amenazante. No podía creer el cinismo del muchacho. –Probablemente sea algo relacionado con Naoko-chan, una parte en la que _curiosamente_ empezaste a decirle todo lo contrario de lo que tu hermano siente. Ahora piensa que Hikaru cree que no es absolutamente su tipo, lo que es peor aún, está convencida de ello. ¿No es dema…

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta, Hikaru había irrumpido en la habitación. –Kaoru, ¿es eso cierto? – Preguntó sorprendido. Era imposible saber qué tanto de la conversación había escuchado.

–Hikaru…

Yuzuha temía lo peor, sin embargo antes de que pudiera arreglar la situación sus hijos ya estaban discutiendo.

–¡No es tan grave como parece! Hikaru, yo creí que…

–¡Sabes perfectamente cómo me siento respecto a ella! ¿Quién te dio derecho a decidir sobre mi vida? – Vociferó Hikaru. Se sentía completamente traicionado, su propio hermano, la persona más importante para él…

–¡No podía permitir que alguien más entrara en nuestro mundo!

Hikaru se acercó violentamente a su hermano menor, totalmente fuera de sí y dispuesto a golpearlo. Sin embargo, Yuzuha logró retenerlo, aunque su hijo era evidentemente más fuerte que ella, por lo que estuvo a punto de escaparse de su agarre.

–¡Basta! – Gritó la madre de los chicos. Ambos callaron, pero evitaron mirarse. La mujer sintió la tensión en el ambiente creciendo constantemente, así que decidió actuar. –Hikaru, ve a tu habitación por favor. En cuanto a ti, Kaoru, ven conmigo. Necesitamos charlar…

–¡Pero madre! – Dijeron ambos al unísono. Este acto provocó que se miraran de soslayo, pero de inmediato fijaron sus ojos en otro lugar.

–No quiero escucharlos más, es ya suficientemente triste tener que enterarme de tan lamentable situación. Kaoru, vamos ya. Buenas noches, Hikaru.

Salió caminando de la pieza y se dirigió a su habitación. Habían sido pocas las ocasiones en las que alguno de los gemelos había podido estar a solas con su madre, sin embargo en ese instante Kaoru se sintió agobiado. Su madre no parecía enojada como cuando ambos hacían travesuras. Esta vez, su rostro parecía estar cansado, y sus ojos tenían un aspecto que denotaba el dolor que sentía por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Yuzuha se sentó en el borde de su cama y suspiró mientras peinaba su cabello hacia atrás. Kaoru, por su parte, se quedó parado en la puerta observándola, empezando a sentir aquella culpa roer sus adentros. Su madre abrió los labios para hablar, pero él la interrumpió.

–Kao…

–Lo siento. – Dijo el chico apretando sus puños con fuerza. No se atrevía a mirarla, no ahora. Sus piernas temblaban ligeramente, y podía ver su propio reflejo en sus zapatos. Inevitablemente pensó en su hermano, y en el daño que le había hecho.

–¿Entonces es cierto? – Murmuró la diseñadora.

El pelirrojo había hecho lo posible por evitar que su voz se quebrara, pero frente a su madre no podía ocultar nada, y tampoco quería hacerlo. Necesitaba sincerarse con alguien. –Yo… tengo miedo, mamá…

Esas palabras hicieron que se sorprendiera. Siempre le decían madre, excepto cuando eran aún muy pequeños. –Kaoru, ¿te sentarías conmigo y me contarías todo? – Dijo con suavidad.

Kaoru se sentó a su lado y se recostó en las piernas de su madre. Eso era bastante extraño, sin embargo las palabras empezaron a salir de su boca, sus sentimientos lograban expresarse sin limitaciones, por lo que Yuzuha Hitachiin se enteró de sus motivos para actuar. Pensó que sus hijos aún eran inmaduros, y el hecho de que físicamente fueran iguales afectaba en grandes proporciones su percepción del mundo exterior. Lo escuchó todo, desde sus deseos de que Hikaru empezara a actuar de forma independiente, y como repentinamente había visto a Naoko como una amenaza a su relación como hermanos.

–No quería lastimar a Hikaru…– Susurraba mientras cubría sus ojos con su diestra.

–Lo sé, y ahora te entiendo. Pero él aún no lo sabe, y aún así…Kaoru, debes entender que tu hermano debe ser feliz. Él te aprecia más que a cualquier persona, y nadie podría ocupar ese lugar. ¿Lo sabes, cierto?

–Eso es lo que me preocupa… en realidad, tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder. ¿Qué si ya no pasara tiempo conmigo? No sé si podría…

–¡Qué cosas dices! Estoy segura de que eso no pasará. Sabes inclusive Hikaru no termina de sorprenderme. Pensé que estaría espiando tras la puerta, pero no es así… Tienes que hablar con él, pero no ahora. Ya es tarde, deberías ir a dormir.

Kaoru abrazó a su madre fuertemente y se despidió de ella para luego dirigirse a su habitación. En el camino se cruzó con su hermano, quien simplemente lo ignoró y se encerró en su habitación. El muchacho suspiró, sabía que algo así sucedería. Pero tendría que asumir las consecuencias de sus acciones.

_Tendré que esforzarme para que logres perdonarme… Hikaru, en verdad lo siento._

Al entrar en su habitación se arrodilló y debajo de la cama sacó una caja de zapatos que tenían ambos desde pequeños. En su interior se encontraban todo tipo de cosillas extrañas que iban coleccionando, desde muestras de miel de maple de varios países hasta envoltorios de goma de mascar, pasando por resorteras, alas de insectos conservadas en pequeños cuadernos con garabatos inentendibles, inclusive figurines de plastilina. Era una caja de tesoros para Hikaru, y para él también. Dudó unos momentos, pero se reincorporó y caminó hacia la habitación de su hermano, colocando con delicadeza la caja a la entrada de la misma.

–Hikaru… sé que me escuchas. Las cosas que hice, y mis motivos fueron erróneos. No te pido que finjas que nada sucedió… lo siento. – Dijo dándose media vuelta regresando sobre sus pasos.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Hikaru estaba sentado en el piso. La cabeza le dolía, pero sentía un dolor aún mayor en su interior. Durante el tiempo en el que Kaoru estaba con su madre, él había tenido la oportunidad de pensar y conectar cada pieza faltante del rompecabezas.

_Entonces por eso estaba llorando…_ pensó el joven. Pero al igual que su hermano gemelo tenía sentimientos encontrados. Temía sobre todas las cosas que Kaoru se sintiera abandonado, y que Naoko se alejara de su vida. Ambas estaban sucediendo al mismo tiempo, y no tenía la menor idea de cómo solucionarlo. Ese sentimiento de impotencia era insoportable, es como si le estuvieran pidiendo que se decidiera por alguno de los dos.

_Ni siquiera sé si ella me quiere, y Kaoru… siempre ha estado conmigo._

Abrió la puerta y le tomó desprevenido encontrar ahí su caja de recuerdos. La recogió, y cuando miró en su interior no pudo evitar sentir una gran nostalgia. Kaoru, hiciera lo que hiciera, siempre estaría ahí. Aún así lo había traicionado, en cierto modo. Un pequeño sentimiento amargo se albergaba en su corazón, que le impedía olvidar lo ocurrido.

–No conozco tus razones… para haberme lastimado de esa forma, Kaoru. – Susurró apenas audible. Todo esto que sentía por Naoko era tan extraño y nuevo, pensó que su hermano le entendería y ayudaría, como en un principio pareció ser.

_¿Acaso estoy haciendo lo correcto?_ _Kaoru, Naoko… _Se dijo a sí mismo mientras se tumbaba en la cama. Su aliado en las situaciones en las que se peleaba con su hermano era una persona absurdamente principesca, y a pesar de ello, necesitaría de él más que nunca. Tomó su celular y notó que alguien lo había utilizado para hacer una llamada a un número desconocido. Decidió llamar al número para saber de quién era, así que aguardó en la línea mientras marcaba tono.

– ¿Diga? – Contestó una voz femenina.

Hikaru se quedó callado, sus manos empezaron a temblarle. Esa voz era inconfundible, la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

_¿Cómo es posible que…?_

–¿Hay alguien ahí? – Siguió insistiendo la voz.

El muchacho se sobresaltó al volver a escucharle, y tartamudeó rápidamente lo que le vino primero a la cabeza mientras apretaba fuertemente su celular, como si éste fuera a escapar de sus manos. Pero era tal su nerviosismo que no pudo ser claro, por lo que la joven volvió a preguntar:

–¿Se trata de una broma? Porque no es divertido. Por favor, diga quién es o tendré que…

–_Chiin Itaru._ – Balbuceó Hikaru.

–¿Huh, Itaru?

Se produjo un momento de silencio, en el que el chico sintió vergüenza de sí mismo. En cuanto a la muchacha, se quedó pensativa, pero luego de un momento logró entenderlo todo.

–Será posible que… ¿Hitachiin Hikaru? – Dijo Naoko. Su corazón empezaba a palpitar precipitadamente, lo que no sabía es que el pelirrojo se encontraba en la misma situación.

Hikaru no ayudaba a mejorar la situación. Rió suavemente, sin saber qué decir. Mientras él se sentía como un perfecto idiota, la chica pensó que su corazón explotaría.

_Que inútil me siento, sin tener nada que decir. ¿Por qué precisamente a mí me pasan estas cosas?_ Pensó él.

_¿Acaso estoy soñando? Suena como si fuera un príncipe de algún país lejano y hermoso… _Empezó a divagar Naoko. Su percepción de la realidad estaba siendo alterada gravemente, y cuando Hikaru carraspeó cayó bruscamente en la cuenta de que no estaba soñando.

–Yo… sé que es noche.

_Debo buscar una excusa tonta, y rápido._ El gemelo se sentía presionado, no quería cometer equivocaciones.

Un calor subió a las mejillas de la muchacha, y alejó un poco su celular con el temor de que hubiera escuchado algún sonido parecido al que hacen las máquinas de vapor. Sonrió tontamente, y logró verse en su espejo.

_¡Qué me está pasando! Ahora parezco una de esas chicas que va al Host Club,_ se lamentó.

–Uhm, ¿pasa algo? – Intentó decir de forma amable, aunque en realidad habló de forma demasiado robótica.

–¡Horror! Sentí como si estuviera hablando con_ Robocop_. –Contestó enérgicamente.

–¡_Robocop_! ¡Mira quién lo dice, tú suenas como Tamaki-sempai luego de haber comido chocolates envinados! – Le replicó Naoko, aunque con una sonrisa en los labios.

–¿Dijiste algo? Porque aún no logro hablar el idioma caníbal.

–¡Olvidaba que te comunicas con gestos como los neandertales!

–¡Así nunca conseguirás esposo!

–¿Ah, si? – Dijo retando al muchacho. – Lo dices como si alguien quisiera perder sus años de juventud junto a ti.

–¡Si se acabaran las mujeres sobre la tierra y sólo quedaras tú, buscaría alternativas con las ovejas!

–Me siento mal por las ovejas, seguro cometerían suicidios masivos…

Ambos empezaron a reír largamente, incapaces de detenerse. Hikaru sentía que lágrimas salían de sus ojos, pero ésta vez era totalmente diferente. Reír le hacía bien, y cuando estaba con Naoko se divertía mucho. Era una de las cosas que le gustaban de ella, había logrado perder parte de sus nervios, aunque cuando ambos dejaron de reír volvió a sentir un cosquilleo extraño en su estómago, y los nervios volvieron.

En un cuarto totalmente distinto, Naoko sentía que sus pulmones no resistirían otro ataque de risa. _Ésta soy yo, no esa chica que distorsiona la realidad y la convierte en cuentos de hadas, _pensó. El hecho de estar hablando con Hikaru a esas horas de la noche, le daba una comodidad que no había experimentado antes. Luego se dio cuenta de que, al menos por teléfono, se encontraban totalmente a solas. Ella, y él. Se sintió angustiada rápidamente, no tenía temas interesantes en mente. _¿Y si llego a aburrirlo?_ _No… debe haber alguna razón por la que me llamó, ¿cierto?_

Volvieron a hablar, aunque al mismo tiempo:

–Hitachiin…

–Kanagaki…

–¿S-si?

–¿D-dime qué sucede?

–Quería saber…

–El motivo de mi llamada es…– Continuó Hikaru, haciendo todo lo posible por dejar de tartamudear. – …verás, tengo ciertos problemas con…– Se detuvo. No podía decirle lo de su hermano, y tampoco podía revelarle sus sentimientos. Si empezaba a hablar de lo que Kaoru había hecho, tendría que dar explicaciones… y aún no estaba listo.

–Déjame adivinar, no has entendido aún lo que debemos hacer para nuestra clase de Historia, ¿cierto? – Contestó la joven.

_¡Pero claro! Gracias, Naoko._

–¡Precisamente! – Dijo riendo de forma exagerada. – Es decir… ¿acerca de qué es el ensayo?

–Bueno, lo único que debes hacer es escribir acerca de un personaje ilustre, aunque debes tener un motivo para escogerlo, además debes hacer una historia alterna a lo que realmente ocurrió, siendo tú el personaje ilustre…

–¡Ho! ¡Ya entendí! – Exclamó enérgicamente. _Tal vez estoy siendo demasiado efusivo._

–Bien… eso es todo.

–Esto… gracias, Kanagaki. Te debo una.

_Con que… sólo era por motivos escolares. Ya veo…_ Naoko se sintió un tanto decepcionada, aunque se dijo a sí misma que había logrado un avance. –No hay de qué. Bueno… nos veremos mañana.

–Ah, eh… s-si. Mañana. Bueno, hasta luego. – Respondió torpemente el pelirrojo.

–Hasta luego.

La llamada terminó. Hikaru y Naoko suspiraron hondamente, en lugares distintos aunque con pensamientos similares. Ambos estaban sonrojados, y mientras Hikaru abría la ventana para respirar algo de aire fresco la chica escondía su cabeza bajo su almohada. Él observó las estrellas con nostalgia, y antes de ir a dormir realizó una última llamada a quien podría decirse sería su héroe. Por último, Naoko tomó un suéter y decidió salir a caminar un poco, pasear por las noches se había convertido en un hábito para aclarar sus ideas.

_Hasta mañana, Hikaru._

_Hasta mañana, Naoko._

* * *

**Espacio del autor.**

_¡Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo! Sus reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo, así que gracias por ello._

_¡La llamada! ¡Qué cosas de la vida! Bueno, creo que Hikaru ha madurado un tanto, no se siente tan iracundo como pudiera contra su hermano. (La caja le ayudó a Kaoru, así que menos mal que la tenía en su cuarto. Ha ha, lo siento.)_

_¿Imaginaban un día en la vida de Takashi? El chico se va a desvelar. ¡Eso significa mucha diversión para el siguiente capítulo!_

_Honey me asustó un tanto. Pero no es como si siempre fuera a ser el dulce niño. Sigue siendo Honey, no creo que sea OC como pareciera. Siempre va a amar los dulces, y su conejo. _

_He visto muchos doramas últimamente, me encantan. Luego pondré la música en el blog. _

_¡Denme sus opiniones! Ojalá les haya gustado. No sé si es más corto que el anterior, pero aún falta más por ver. Y espero que también el TamaHaru les haya gustado. Me está agradando mucho escribir acerca de ellos dos, son tan monos._

**_¿Qué hará Takashi habiendo dormido muy poco?_**

**_¿Qué consejos le dará Tamaki a Hikaru?_**

**_¿Naoko empezará a actuar como las fans del pelirrojo?_**

**_¿Honey hará algo inesperado?_**

**_¿Qué pasará con Haruhi?_**

_¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ¡Cuiden de mí por favor!_

_DaemonLover, mejor de su enfermedad y curada de su conjuntivitis... ¿será?_


	12. Confusiones amorosas

**[Instituto Ouran High]**

–Llegas tarde, Tamaki. – Observó el calculador Kyouya Ootori, quien estaba en su lugar esperando la llegada del rubio.

–Lo siento, Kyouya. – Se disculpó amablemente. Tomó asiento junto a su compañero, y abrió su mochila para sacar su cuaderno más preciado: era en el que iba escribiendo todas las cosas de plebeyos que había probado, y en el que anotaba lo que había visto en la televisión abierta.

Pero cuando metió su mano para sacar la libreta, encontró algo diferente. –¿Huh? – Exclamó, tomando el pequeño objeto entre sus manos extrayéndolo de su mochila. Estaba envuelto en papel aluminio, así que era imposible determinar su contenido exacto, aunque desprendía un olor agradable.

Kyouya cambió su expresión indiferente a una de enfado. –Tamaki… ¿acaso no revisas tu mochila cuando tenemos tarea? – Dijo, notoriamente irritado.

El joven heredero de la familia Suoh intentó recordar lo que había hecho la noche anterior. –Bueno…creo que cuando llegué me puse a jugar con Antoinette, luego ayudé al cocinero Barry a limpiar la cocina, por lo que fui reprendido. Pero… ahora que recuerdo, no abrí mi mochila. ¿Sabes qué es esto? – Añadió mientras olfateaba lo que sostenía en su mano.

–¿Por qué mejor no lo averiguas? – Suspiró cancinamente Kyouya. Observó a su amigo mientras encendía su computadora portátil, era como ver a un niño desenvolviendo el regalo de navidad que había esperado durante todo el año.

Una vez que hubo desechado el papel aluminio, sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente, y miró a Kyouya en búsqueda de alguna señal que explicara la presencia de _eso_ en su mochila. Para desgracia de Tamaki, lo único que obtuvo fue a un Kyouya poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras ordenaba sus ideas de forma que el rubio pudiera entenderlas.

–Kyouya… ¿qué es esto? – Preguntó con su característico tono de quien jamás ha visto algo como un onigiri en su vida.

–Tamaki…– Era difícil controlar sus deseos de estrangular al joven, pero tenía que contenerse, y mucho. Su voz ya temblaba, el enojo no podía seguir guardado en su interior. Era como si hubieran desatado a un monstruo. – ¿¡Acaso eres tan tonto! ¡Es un onigiri, es una bola de arroz que la gente común rellena de cualquier cosa! Es…

Suoh Tamaki rió suavemente. – Eres muy divertido, Kyouya. No hay duda de por qué eres mi mejor amigo. Sé que es un onigiri, lo he puesto en las primeras páginas de mi cuaderno. Lo que no logro entender es la forma que tiene encima, parece un perro… o algún animal extinto.

El castaño sintió que un balde de agua fría caía sobre su cabeza. Le arrebató la bola de arroz de las manos, y al darle vuelta para entender lo que Tamaki decía no pudo evitar sentirse idiota: debido al movimiento natural de la mochila, el peso de los cuadernos y el tiempo que había transcurrido, el onigiri había perdido su forma. Lo que pretendía ser el rostro de Tamaki había quedado convertido en un adefesio irreconocible. Podía pasar por un perro cruzado con un oso, era imposible saberlo a ciencia cierta.

–Es… ¡olvídalo! – Le espetó con desesperación. – ¡Sólo asegúrate de comértelo y de darle las gracias a Haruhi!

–¿Haruhi?

_¡Maldita sea! Tamaki, inclusive haces que hable de más… me voy a volver loco._ Maldijo Kyouya dentro de su cabeza, imaginando que Tamaki era devorado por pigmeos. Contó hasta un número inexacto pero con más de tres cifras, y una vez que logró calmarse volvió a ser el de antes, frío e implacable.

–Olvida lo que dije. Comételo, y antes de que empecemos las actividades del Host Club búscala y dile si te gustó.

–¡Oh, ya veo! Ahora todos quieren ayudarme en mi búsqueda del conocimiento absoluto de la comida del plebeyo perfecto. – Contestó alegremente, empezando nuevamente a divagar en un mundo extraño y colorido.

Su amigo esperó el momento en el que Tamaki tuviera su boca lo suficientemente abierta, y una vez que eso sucedió introdujo violentamente el onigiri en parte de su boca. Durante un momento pensó que el rubio se ahogaría, pero empezó a masticar el alimento. No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando ya se lo había terminado.

–Kyouya… ¡Es la comida de plebeyos más deliciosa que he probado en mi vida!

_¿Qué diablos le sucede? Lo más delicioso de su vida… sólo es un onigiri que se supone tendría su rostro en él…_

–Claro, lo que tú digas. De cualquier manera, no me interesa. Será mejor que te concentres en las clases, o volverás a tener problemas con tu padre, Tamaki.

El muchacho asintió amablemente, y empezó a escribir a toda velocidad en su libreta de comida para plebeyos. Se veía muy feliz, eso significaba que estaría más exagerado que de costumbre.

–Aunque quiero ver lo que sucederá después…– Susurró Kyouya para sí mismo, con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Se divertiría bastante, sin importar el resultado.

–¿Kyouya, dijiste algo?

–No es nada. ¿Tamaki, me mostrarías más detenidamente tu cuaderno?

**[Salón de clases 2-A]**

Haruhi había llegado temprano, y para su sorpresa unos minutos más tarde llegó Kaoru. La joven le preguntó dónde estaba su hermano. Hubiera preferido no hacerlo.

–Ha, verás…– Empezó Kaoru, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos observando a Haruhi. – Creo que Hikaru no hablará conmigo en un tiempo.

–¿Estás bien? – Dijo una preocupada Haruhi. La tristeza se hacía notoria en su voz, y aunque Kaoru siempre había sido el menos obvio de los dos, Haruhi los conocía lo suficiente como para detectar aquellas emociones.

El joven sonrió. – Todo estará bien, sólo obtuve lo que merecía.

–Kaoru, es terrible escucharte hablar de esa manera. ¿Podrías decirme lo que sucedió?

Seguramente el muchacho no accedería, pero sin siquiera dar una respuesta, fue interrumpido por voces que discutían a gritos por el pasillo. Todos los estudiantes salieron de sus aulas para ver de quién se trataba. Pero para los alumnos del 2-A, Haruhi, Kaoru, Tamaki e inclusive Kyouya esas voces eran inconfundibles.

–¡Deberían prohibirte la entrada a lugares decentes como esta escuela!

–¡Tú no eres la chica más decente que digamos!

–¡Al menos me tienen respeto, en cambio tú sólo eres un Host que hace que las chicas se vuelvan locas!

–¡Si se vuelven locas es porque soy atractivo para ellas!

–¡Empiezo a creer que las clientas que te escogen deben estar completamente chifladas!

Un carraspeo interrumpió la charla, o el intento de charla, mejor dicho. –Jóvenes, sé que es muy interesante verlos discutir como un par de enamorados, pero es hora de que las clases inicien y creo que el ruido que hacen impide que comiencen.

Hikaru y Naoko se voltearon hacia el anciano, sorprendidos y avergonzados a la vez. Hablaron al unísono:

–¡P-profesor Ariake! Lo siento mucho. – Dijeron mientras hacían una respetuosa reverencia en señal de disculpas. Se vieron de soslayo, intercambiando miradas de enojo, aunque guardando silencio.

El viejo profesor de Historia rió. –Me pone de buen humor verlos. Me recuerda mi juventud, cuando el amor flotaba en el aire.

–¡No flota amor en el aire! – Replicaron al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo la imaginación de Naoko era volátil, y pronto se imaginó a sí misma rodeada de cerezos en flor. En algún lugar de su ilusión, la suave risa de Hikaru se podía escuchar. Seguramente estaba poniendo un rostro totalmente estúpido, porque alguien chasqueaba sus dedos frente a sus ojos. Se trataba del mismo Hikaru, que en sus sueños diurnos reía tan pacíficamente.

–¡Hey, bruja! El profesor Ariake ya nos dijo que entráramos.

–Rompes el encanto. – Farfulló la joven lamentándose.

–¿Dijiste algo? – Le preguntó Hikaru.

La muchacha empujó su espalda haciendo que entrara en el salón. Era más pesado de lo que pensó, por lo que tuvo algunos problemas para empujarlo lo suficientemente rápido. –¡No dije nada! ¡Anda, vamos! La clase de Historia ya va a comenzar.

Al entrar al salón todos los observaban desde sus lugares. Inmediatamente Naoko retiró sus manos de Hikaru, el cual debido a las miradas insistentes se había sonrojado aparatosamente. Ambos se sentaron en sus respectivos escritorios, y el maestro distrajo nuevamente a la clase empezando a impartir su materia.

Haruhi se sentía intrigada, había percibido cierta incomodidad proveniente de Kaoru cuando los vio entrar, inclusive se había volteado hacia otro lado para no presenciar la escena completa. Hikaru estaba dispuesto a hacer alguna broma como de costumbre, pero repentinamente recordó lo sucedido con su hermano y guardó silencio.

_Me pregunto… ¿cuál será la razón para que se haya molestado el uno con el otro?_

–¡Pst! ¡Haruhi! – Susurró velozmente Naoko, sacando al _Host natural _de su ensimismamiento.

–¿Huh?

La castaña le entregó un pequeño papel que estaba cuidadosamente doblado en varias partes. Haruhi empezó a desdoblarlo, y dentro escribía:

_¡Espero no hayas olvidado que mañana saldremos!_

_Arréglate temprano, pasaré por ti a las once. ¡No te perdonaré si lo olvidas!_

_Naoko._

Era cierto. Lo había olvidado por un momento. Miró a su amiga y asintió discretamente, para luego guardar el recado en una de las bolsas interiores de su saco. Después de un rato llegó un aviso que indicaba que el resto de las clases quedaban en suspensión debido a una junta de profesores. Los alumnos sabían perfectamente que las juntas en realidad eran planeaciones para las próximas vacaciones de los maestros, pero como siempre, nadie se opuso.

–¡Haruhi, tengo hambre! – Se quejó Kaoru.

–¿Hotaru, tú también tienes hambre? – Le preguntó Naoko a Hikaru, quien asintió. La muchacha se levantó de su asiento y les sonrió. –Bien… ¡entonces vayamos a su opulenta cafetería! – Propuso alegremente.

–Naoko-san…– Dijo Haruhi en voz baja, llamando a su amiga para que fuera hacia ella. La única hija de la familia Fujioka se acercó y murmuró en el oído de Naoko. – ¿pasó algo entre Hikaru y tú?

La reacción no se hizo esperar, la muchacha al instante empezó a reír monótona y exageradamente, moviendo su mano en señal de negación. –¡Qué va, qué va! ¿En qué te basas para decir tales cosas?

–Bueno… siento como si hubiera una especie de acercamiento entre ambos. Es como si te preocuparas un poco por él… Pero seguramente es mi imaginación. Por cierto… ¿Sabías que Hikaru está molesto con Kaoru?

Se detuvo a pensar. Era bastante obvio, ahora que lo mencionaba. Pero la noche anterior Hikaru no mencionó nada al respecto.

_Tal vez no se siente preparado para hablar de ello…_

–Es evidente que me di cuenta. – Mintió Naoko. –Cuando me encontraba lamentándome que iba a llegar tarde otra persona me alcanzó en el vestíbulo. Pensé que era una jugarreta, sin embargo Hotaru venía sólo. Desgraciadamente llegamos juntos.

Kaoru interrumpió la charla desde un lugar algo lejano. Toda la conversación había sido inaudible para los gemelos, pero también era responsabilidad suya que Haruhi y su verdadero género no levantaran sospechas. No podía hablar de esa forma con Naoko, menos en la escuela.

–¿Vamos a comer o a charlar? Muero de hambre, así que me adelantaré si no se dan prisa. – Dijo el pelirrojo arrastrando las palabras.

Hikaru evitó mirarlo todo el tiempo, y cuando su hermano pasó a su lado y se detuvo un momento observándole, éste prefirió ir hacia las chicas, ignorándolo completamente. A las involucradas esto les pareció incómodo, así que decidieron darse prisa para alcanzar a Kaoru. Fueron saliendo uno por uno, y cuando Haruhi estuvo en la puerta fue golpeada, aunque no literalmente, por una energía extrañamente familiar.

–¡Haruhi! – Exclamó Tamaki, tomándola de las manos.

Tamaki era un tanto voluble. En público podía hablar con ella sin ningún problema, sin embargo al estar únicamente los dos esto le resultaba imposible. El rubio se le acercó demasiado, tanto que Haruhi podía verse reflejada en sus ojos claros, lo que causó que su corazón latiera demasiado rápido.

–¡T-Tamaki-sempai! ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?

–¡Es lo mejor que he probado! Definitivamente lo puse en mi cuaderno.

_¿Qué diablos se supone que es lo mejor que ha probado! _–¿Huh?

–Ese onigiri con forma de perro-oso… híbrido, ¡lo que sea! – Dijo, mientras le mostraba una de las páginas de su tan adorada libreta. Se había tomado la libertad de hacerle muchas decoraciones excesivas, petulantes e innecesarias. También había tomado una foto del alimento y la había colocado en el centro alrededor de todas las decoraciones cursis.

Al acercarse para observar mejor a esa _maravilla culinaria_, según la palabra de Tamaki, se quedó helada. El _perro-oso híbrido_ era inconfundible para ella. Pero se preguntaba la razón por la cual lo que supuestamente debía ser el muchacho terminó siendo _aquello_. Se detuvo a pensar un momento, y pronto pensó que haberlo dejado en misterio hubiera sido mejor.

–Tamaki-sempai… ¿entonces te gustó? – Preguntó una temerosa Fujioka Haruhi.

–¡Pues claro! Observa, se ha ganado cinco estrellas de mi _libro_ de cocina plebeya. – Dijo el joven, mostrándole sus estrellas deformes. Haruhi las contó. Definitivamente eran cinco, y el dibujo de lo que pretendía ser un perro dando su aprobación a un lado lo respaldaba. Como odiaba esos marcadores de colores.

–Ah, cierto… tu _libro_ de cocina plebeya. – Comentó fingiendo una pequeña risa.

_Ricos bastardos._

–¡Haruhi! – Se quejó Hikaru, volviendo sobre sus pasos. –¿Vas a venir con nosotros o no?

–¡Haruhi! No puede ser posible que vayas a algún lugar con esos dos monstruos. – Sollozó teatralmente Tamaki. No le gustaba dejar a la chica a solas con los hermanos Hitachiin.

–¡Heh, Tono! No lo había visto. ¿Vienes con nosotros?

Una cabecilla se asomó por el salón. –¡Hitachiin, Fujioka-kun! Kaoru ya se ha marchado sin nosotros. ¿Podrían darse prisa?

_Ésta es mi oportunidad._

–¡Ah, sí! – Exclamó el pelirrojo, haciendo ademán de sus habilidades actorales. – Haruhi, ¿por qué no vas con Kanagaki y los alcanzo más tarde? – Propuso con un tono jovial. –Hay… ciertas cosas que me gustaría hablar con Tono, a solas.

–¿Heh, tan temprano? – Insinuó Naoko. –Pensé que sus reuniones amorosas empezaban más tarde… inclusive pensé que incluirías a Kaoru. Pero es cierto…– Observó agudamente. – Hoy no han estado muy acaramelados como de costumbre.

–¡Cállate, vieja bruja! – Replicó el mayor de los Hitachiin. En otro momento de su vida hubiera iniciado otra de sus ya conocidas disputas, sin embargo no era el momento. Se calmó. –Ehm… de cualquier manera. En verdad necesito hablar con Tono. – Finalizó con seriedad en su rostro infantil.

Naoko comprendió y se marchó junto a Haruhi. Aborrecía las miradas furtivas que lanzaban las chicas a su alrededor, no era muy fortuito ser motivo de insultos debido a su estrecha amistad con los miembros del Host Club. Ootori Kyouya se lo había advertido. Había mantenido muchas de esas cosas en silencio, por ejemplo las notas que aparecían en su casillero cuando tenían educación física.

Había tirado a la basura cientos de ellas, todas contenían más o menos el mismo mensaje de odio. Sin embargo cada una tenía un nombre específico en él. Inclusive había recibido algunos que mencionaban alejarse de Suoh Tamaki.

_¿Se han vuelto locas?_ Pensó aquél día.

Las chicas que asistían a Ouran High eran señoritas de la alta sociedad. Sin embargo, el ambiente tenso era igual al de cualquier escuela pública, inclusive era aterrador pensar en que tenían más medios para atacarla, en caso de que alguna se atreviera. Pero los mensajes no eran mucho comparados con esconderle su uniforme deportivo, colocar insectos en sus zapatos y pegar chicles masticados en la puerta del casillero.

–Haruhi… ¿tienes alguna idea del motivo por el cual los gemelos no se hablan? – Preguntó distraídamente, intentando no parecer demasiado interesada en el tema.

_Está intentando ocultar que está interesada en el tema. _Pensó de inmediato Haruhi.

–Pues… una vez fingieron pelearse para poder ir a mi casa. – Recordó con cierto rencor. _Malditos._ – Pero no fue nada grave. No acostumbran durar molestos mucho tiempo el uno con el otro. Hoy por la mañana Kaoru mencionó algo al respecto. Como si hubiera hecho algo que hizo enfadar a Hikaru.

–Hm. Bueno, mejor hablemos de algo más interesante. ¿Tamaki-sempai comió el onigiri, cierto?

A pesar de haber cambiado el tema con mucha rapidez, se quedó pensativa. Haruhi no pensó en si cambiar tan rápido el sujeto de la conversación era una estrategia, la mención de Tamaki hizo que se olvidara por completo de los gemelos.

–Sí, bueno…– Empezó nerviosamente. Debía aparentar, como en el Host Club. – Dijo que era un híbrido entre un perro y un oso. Creo que se deformó, pero le puso cinco estrellas en su cuaderno. – Añadió un poco más tranquila.

Y es que era algo esperanzador. Cinco estrellas en ese cuaderno lleno de café instantáneo, sopas deshidratadas y comida rápida no eran muy comunes. Lo último que se llevó la corona fue el Lescafé sin cafeína, ya que ahora podía dormir pacíficamente.

Naoko hizo un sonido extraño, hundiendo uno de sus dedos en el hombro de Haruhi. –Ha, entonces le gustó. ¿Eso está bien, verdad Haruhi? – Dijo con malicia, poniendo a prueba la actuación de su amiga.

_Calor… ¿dónde?_ –¡No es lo que parece! Es…

–¡Hey! – Gritó alguien detrás de ellas.

Era Hikaru, quien venía acompañado de Tamaki y Kyouya. Los tres parecían salidos de un cuento de hadas, al menos para todas las chicas que se apresuraban en agruparse a su alrededor para verlos caminar. Haruhi sabía disimular la impresión que el líder del Host Club provocaba en ella, pero Naoko no era tan buena haciéndolo. Una horrible cámara lenta pasaba frente a sus ojos, en la que el caminar de Hikaru era algo fuera de este mundo. Lo observó caminar hacia ellas. Su corbata no estaba puesta correctamente, por lo que le daba un aspecto rebelde, y eso le agradaba bastante. Afortunadamente, un codazo la devolvió a la realidad.

–¡Auch! – Exclamó acariciando sus costillas.

–Lo siento, pero tu sonrisa era demasiado torpe y obvia. – Susurró Haruhi discretamente.

_¡No de nuevo! Es como si una maldición hubiera caído sobre mí._

–Haruhi… no es lo que crees, yo… Es decir, ¿cómo no verlos si vienen hacia nosotras?

–He visto cómo ciertas… _personas_ se quedan atrapadas en sus fantasías. Tamaki-sempai, por ejemplo.

Tenía razón. El rubio era conocido por ensimismarse en sus pensamientos, en los que Haruhi siempre figuraba. En el mejor de los casos terminaba jugando solitariamente en un rincón de la Sala de Música, y en el peor… Bueno, podía durar horas en blanco.

Naoko se disponía a cuestionarla un poco más al respecto, pero los tres muchachos las alcanzaron y fue imposible continuar la conversación.

Tamaki sonrió galantemente. Sus modales, como de costumbre, eran los idóneos. –Buenos días, Kanagaki-san. – Saludó con gentileza.

–Ah, buenos días, Tamaki-sempai.

–Kanagaki-san…– Interrumpió Kyouya. No era común que hiciera eso, su diplomacia no se lo permitía. – He escuchado de fuentes…_confiables_ que han pasado de dejarte notas a colocar cosas en tu mochila y zapatos deportivos. ¿No piensas hacer algo al respecto?

–¿Heh? – La joven se sorprendió, no de forma muy grata. Pensó que el ocultarlo haría que nadie se preocupara, pero el joven Ootori era experto averiguando cosas que nadie debería de sabe.

_¿Cómo pudo enterarse?_

Hikaru se sintió un poco excluido de la conversación, por lo que de inmediato quiso participar en ella. Asimismo, le intrigaba saber de qué iba la situación. –¿Kyouya-sempai? ¿De qué estás hablando?

–Se trata de…

–¡No es nada! Sólo se trata de pequeños incidentes sin la menor importancia, ¿verdad, Kyouya-sempai? – Le interrumpió fijando su mirada en sus ojos. Kyouya era calculador, por lo que comprendió enseguida. Un caballero jamás actuaría de otra forma.

–Hikaru, dada la situación creo que deberías hablar con Kaoru y arreglar las cosas entre ustedes.

_¡Kyouya-sempai, definitivamente eres un profesional!_ Naoko estaba impresionada por su habilidad. Esas palabras desviarían la conversación de forma convincente.

El pelirrojo simplemente se dio la media vuelta y entró a la cafetería. Dentro, Kaoru estaba comiendo en una mesa, y para sorpresa de los demás acompañantes que fueron entrando tras el hermano mayor, estaba solo.

Tamaki se dirigió hacia el menor de los gemelos, y enseguida se sentó a charlar alegremente con él. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, y Hikaru se vio en la obligación de sentarse junto a los demás, aunque alejado de Kaoru. Aunque había algo de tensión, fueron capaces de sobrellevar la situación. Era inclusive desconcertante hablar con ellos por separado, se podía saber de mejor manera qué era lo que pensaba cada uno, eran dos personas muy diferentes.

–Ne, Hitachiin Kei…– Dijo Naoko. –¿Te gusta el _béisbol_?

–En realidad no mucho, los deportes que me llegan a gustar son…

Hikaru interrumpió la conversación pasando su brazo frente a Naoko, alcanzando una salchicha que estaba abandonada en el plato de Haruhi. Todos lo observaron engullir el embutido ruidosamente, y en cuanto a Kaoru, se veía un poco molesto, pero continuó hablando.

–Prefiero el _fútbol_, aunque el _tenis _también me llama la atención. La verdad, acostumbro más jugar eso en alguna consola de videojuegos, pero no me molestaría ir a un partido…– Comentó sonriendo. Por una parte se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho, por otra su hermano empezaba a fastidiarlo a propósito. Y eso no le estaba gustando a nadie.

–Kanagaki, el maple, por favor.

–¡Queé asco, sigues con eso!– Le reprendió la muchacha pasándole el sirope. Siguió su plática con el hermano menor, pero Hikaru siempre buscaba excusas nuevas para interrumpirlos.

Haruhi intentó iniciar una conversación con el pelirrojo, pero éste se veía demasiado ocupado escuchando la conversación de su gemelo con Naoko. El único recurso que le quedó fue jalarlo de la oreja.

–Deberías ser más discreto, Hikaru. – Le dijo con discreción. – Tus acciones se están volviendo demasiado molestas, a este paso…

La muchacha se detuvo. Detrás de Hikaru le observaba un zombi. No… los zombis no existen. Pero el rostro definitivamente parecía pertenecer a una momia.

_¿Será…?_

–Ah, Mori-sempai. – Saludó Tamaki. – ¿No viene Honey-sempai contigo?

–Mitsukuni… no. Siempre se queda más tiempo del necesario almorzando sus cosas dulces, pero ya me cansé de decirle que deje de comer tanto azúcar. Tamaki…– Añadió observando al rubio con sus ojos cansados, que apenas eran visibles bajo las bolsas de cansancio que conservaba.

Todos dejaron sus conversaciones para observar a Mori. Nuevamente, sus desvelos habían provocado que fuera totalmente desinhibido. Suoh Tamaki se puso un poco nervioso, pero compuso una sonrisa tonta.

–¿Si?

–Tu corbata está mal puesta, además creo que tu saco está arrugado. Pareciera que no te has parado frente a un espejo en días. ¿Estás seguro de que eres el líder?

El efecto fue inmediato. Él, líder del Host, cliente preferido de las chicas de Ouran High, que cuidaba cada aspecto de su imagen…

Los gemelos Hitachiin reaccionaron de inmediato. Cada uno sostuvo al muchacho para evitar que cayera, y empezaron a intentar devolverle su conciencia. La preocupación se reflejaba en el rostro de todos los presentes, e inclusive otros estudiantes empezaban a reunirse alrededor de la mesa, expectantes.

–¡Tono! ¡Resiste! – Decía Hikaru mientras le hacía aire con las manos. Tamaki seguía blanco como la cera.

–¡Oi, Tono!

Ambos cruzaron miradas y dudaron un momento, pero luego siguieron ayudando al Host Principesco. Después de todo, su trabajo era protegerlo. –¡Hikaru!

–¡Lo sé, Kaoru! – Respondió su hermano mayor mientras se encargaba de cargar a Tamaki de las piernas. – ¡Kyouya!

–De inmediato. – Contestó mientras sacaba su celular y hacía una llamada. – Llévenlo lejos de aquí, es lamentable verlo en ese estado.

Naoko y Haruhi no dijeron nada en todo ese rato. Sólo se dedicaron a observar, aunque se podría asegurar que las manos de Haruhi se apretaban fuertemente bajo la mesa. Su amiga Naoko dirigió sus ojos hacia Takashi, quien parecía inmutable. A ella le causaba algo de gracia, pero conociendo tan poco a Tamaki, quien sabe, podría ser algo grave.

Los chicos ya habían salido de la cafetería, sólo quedaban ellos tres: Haruhi, Mori y Naoko. Ésta última tronó sus dedos y los cruzó, apoyando su barbilla en sus manos.

–¿No se te ocurrió algo menos ofensivo? – Le cuestionó con sarcasmo.

–¿Querías que dijera algo más ofensivo? – Contestó el muchacho, fingiendo demencia.

–Takashi, a veces no sé quién eres.

–En los doramas pasa lo mismo…

Se sorprendieron. _¿Doramas?_ Naoko pensó en una respuesta, pero el castaño siguió hablando, resultándole imposible interrumpirlo.

–Ayer hubo un especial, no sé cuantas horas pasaron, pero el caso es que el primer amor de la chica se queda sólo. Luego todo es tan clásico, la musiquita también era parte de la emoción. ¿¡Pero por qué Hanazawa Rui se queda sólo? – Se quejó con desesperación, con los ojos húmedos.

Haruhi y Naoko se miraron. Ambas deseaban darle una paliza a esa persona tan lamentable que se encontraba frente a ellas. Haruhi también tenía los ojos húmedos, porque deseaba reír, pero debía contenerse para no herirlo.

–Takashi… ¿¡Estuviste viendo _doramas_ toda la noche! ¡Sabes que desvelarte te hace daño! Encima… llegas haciendo sentir mal a Tamaki-sempai, y ahora parece que… ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No llores!

– ¡Pero…!– Sollozó con su voz grave. En verdad era lastimero verlo. – En los doramas pasa lo mismo que en la vida real… luego tú y Hikaru. ¡Hanazawa Rui se queda solo!

–Es una historia lamentable. – Dijo una voz suave, acompañada de un coro de chicas emocionadas que se aglutinaban al final de las escaleras.

Bajó las escaleras con delicadeza, parecía que flotaba. Sonreía, lo que provocaba el alboroto de las estudiantes. Ladeó su cabeza al estar cerca de Takashi, y posó una de sus pequeñas manos en su cabeza.

–Taka, no llores.

Naoko se quedó sin habla. Curiosamente al verlo entrar había pensado que era alguna otra persona, pero conforme se acercaba no había podido dejar de verlo.

–M-Mitsukuni, hola. – Lo saludó con la voz un poco temblorosa.

Pero Takashi hacía demasiado ruido, por lo que su voz había sido apagada por los sonidos que hacía al mover los cubiertos que habían dejado sus compañeros al marcharse. El joven rubio se volteó hacia ellas y las saludó. Por otra parte, las muchachas que estaban en el comedor escolar habían sido forzadas a salir del lugar. El cocinero no podía trabajar si todo el mundo gritaba como si, según sus palabras, estrellas de rock estuvieran almorzando.

–Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai ha estado actuando extraño. Se desveló. – Dijo Haruhi con su acostumbrada franqueza.

–¡He! Taka, no debiste…

–Bueno, en realidad… creo que está preocupado por nosotros. – Observó Naoko. Sus manos estaban algo torpes, y casi derrama agua sobre Haruhi, por lo que se tuvo que disculpar de forma silenciosa.

–Naoko, ¿ha dicho algo indebido? – Preguntó viéndola directamente a los ojos.

–Eh… Creo… Ah, Tamaki-sempai fue llevado a… algún lugar extraño supongo. Mencionó que su corbata estaba desarreglada… y cuestionó su posición en el Host Club. – Respondió atropelladamente desviando su mirada, fijándola en una servilleta sucia que habían dejado en la mesa.

Cuando levantó sus ojos nuevamente Honey estaba frente a ella, algo cerca. Se impresionó tanto que soltó una exclamación asustada, haciendo que Haruhi y Mori también lo hicieran.

–¡Tranquila! Te noto algo extraña. ¿Todo está bien?

–S-si, todo…

Mentía. Dentro de su cabeza deseaba comprender si _bien_ era lo que pensaba, era un caos. Pensó que se terminaría quedando calva de tantas cosas que pensaba, pero no quería solucionar eso ahora, frente a Mitsukuni.

–Mitsukuni, me duele la cabeza, tengo sueño. – Siguió lamentándose Mori, habiendo hecho de manera misteriosa un ave con una servilleta y empujando la figura con su índice de manera triste al ver que no pasaba nada.

Haruhi se levantó y retiró todo lo que estuviera al alcance de su compañero. No quería arriesgarse a un ataque de ira que pudiera resultar peligroso para alguien.

–Mori-sempai, puedes dormir en el Host Club… no creo que haya alguien ahora. – Murmuró perspicazmente Fujioka Haruhi. – ¿Crees que puedas caminar por ti mismo?

Perder a Takashi de vista por un momento podía ser desastroso, ya estaba de pie con una mirada decidida, y aparentemente deseaba correr, porque Honey se apresuro en tomarlo del brazo. No parecía que estuviera haciendo fuerza para retenerlo, pero ambos eran muy fuertes, por lo que seguramente Mitsukuni estaba haciendo uso de esa fuerza.

–Será mejor que vayamos todos juntos, Taka. ¿Vienen? – Les dijo a Haruhi y a Naoko.

–De acuerdo. – Aceptó con calma Haruhi.

–¡C-claro! – Balbuceó Naoko levantándose rápidamente. Como Honey no estaba viéndolas, ya que subía las escaleras con su amigo, Naoko se volteó y frotó su frente con una de sus manos sintiéndose patética.

_¿C-claro? Felicidades Naoko, estás empezando a asustarte a ti misma._

Decidió seguirles para no quedarse atrás, aunque Haruhi sí estaba segura de que algo le pasaba a su amiga. Tal vez era tiempo de escuchar lo que realmente pudiera estarle ocurriendo, de actuar como se supone deben las amigas. Pero por el momento tenía que guardar silencio. Además, parte de sus pensamientos se preguntaban si Tamaki estaba bien.

**[Tercera Sala de Música.]**

Tamaki había sido llevado a la enfermería, y Morinozuka Takashi estaba dormido en uno de los mullidos sofás que tenían en la Sala de Música. Los demás charlaban intentando no hacer mucho ruido.

–La enfermera dijo que estaría recuperado de aquí a mañana. – Murmuró Kyouya tranquilamente, revisando el estado financiero del Host.

–¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?

Los gemelos contestaron al unísono. –Le bajó el nivel de azúcar.

–Ah, veo que se han reconciliado. – Comentó Naoko alegremente.

Al parecer ese comentario no les agradó, ya que se separaron de inmediato dirigiéndose en sentidos opuestos. Honey no estaba enterado que estaban molestos, pero se preguntaba la causa de ello.

–Hika-chan, Kao-chan… No deberían actuar así. Son hermanos después de todo.

–¿Lo ven? Mitsukuni tiene razón en eso.

La respuesta fue rápida. Inesperada, pero rápida. Haruhi intuyó que algo así sucedería, pero no había manera de advertir a Naoko sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

–Lo olvidaba, para ti Mitsukuni siempre ha de tener la razón, ¿cierto? – Dijo Hikaru con amargura.

Naoko se sintió ofendida. Era muy extraña su actitud, pero no era la primera vez que actuaba de forma tan infantil. –¿Y por qué habría de tenerla?

Hikaru le dio la espalda y se sentó, para después suspirar y verla desde su lugar. –Bueno, generalmente las chicas siempre le dan la razón a sus…_amigos._

–Hikaru…– Empezó Kaoru. Conocía bien a su hermano, y no acostumbraba medir el poder de sus palabras.

–¡Déjalo ya, Kaoru! – Espetó enérgicamente. – Es muy obvio, ¿no lo crees? Le da la razón, se van a casa juntos, ¿creen que pueden engañarnos así?

El muchacho recibió un golpe en la mejilla. Pero Kaoru sostenía el brazo de Naoko. En cambio, la persona que se encontraba frente a Hikaru en ese momento era Haruhi. Hikaru explotó, eso parecía. Se levantó violentamente, aunque Kyouya logró calmarlo lanzándole su rígida carpeta a la cabeza.

–Has ido demasiado lejos, Hikaru. Creo que todos aquí merecemos una disculpa por tu comportamiento indebido. No serás capaz de estar cerca de las clientas con ese comportamiento, será mejor que te marches.

–¡No pienso hacerlo! – Replicó el pelirrojo.

–Bien, entonces soy yo la que se marcha. – Dijo Naoko sin mayores rodeos, soltándose de Kaoru. Se acercó a la puerta y se detuvo un momento. – Para tu información, Hitachiin, Mitsukuni y yo no somos más que amigos. Pero creo que pasas demasiado tiempo imaginándote situaciones que no existen. Eres… _olvídalo._ – Finalizó con tono de molestia, para después marcharse sin decir nada.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Era un silencio muy incómodo. Kaoru sentía que su cabeza le dolía, su hermano era un tonto. Haruhi no tardó en seguir a la muchacha, quien seguramente estaría en el salón de clases recogiendo sus cosas.

Honey empezaba a comprender la situación. Pero eso no explicaba el descontento de los gemelos. Decidió aclarar algunas cosas: – Hika-chan, ¿piensas que salgo con Naoko?

Simplemente emitió un sonido extraño, que seguramente era una respuesta afirmativa, ya que el rubio empezó a reír. Eso exasperó a Hikaru, que se le acercó esperando una explicación a su repentino reír sonoro. – ¿Es gracioso?

El muchacho dejó de reír y aclaró su garganta. Miró directamente al pelirrojo, quien era bastante más alto que él. –¿Y qué si lo es? No voy a negar que me guste. – Respondió con sinceridad. Hikaru se incomodó un poco, ya que desvió su mirada. – No salgo con ella, si tanto te molesta. Eres muy predecible, y aunque eres mi amigo hay cosas que no pienso decirte. Pero no fue muy astuto de parte de Hika-chan decirle todas esas cosas, ya que Naoko es una persona que odia ese tipo de personas.

–Yo no…

Kyouya, el Rey de las Sombras, intervino. – Saben las reglas, sin embargo haré una excepción advirtiéndoles que no es prudente que cometan este tipo de actos frente a las chicas del colegio. Honey-sempai, ¿crees que podrías asegurarte de que Mori-sempai llegue a salvo a su casa? – El mayor de los miembros del Host asintió. – Si yo fuera Hikaru… – Continuó, titubeando un poco aunque pensando cuidadosamente en sus palabras. – Pensaría mejor en lo que estoy haciendo, y en lo egoístas que son mis actos. Claro, haría lo posible por remediar el daño que hago a las personas que…_ quiero._ Pero no soy Hikaru, ¿cierto? – Terminó con una sonrisa de hombre de negocios.

–Kyouya-sempai…– Murmuró Kaoru. Kyouya Ootori nunca daba consejos de ese tipo, sin embargo en ese momento estaba siendo directamente indirecto respecto al tema.

Permanecieron callados mientras Honey lograba despertar a Takashi, quien seguía lamentándose acerca del _dorama_. Kyouya decidió quedarse un poco más, en cuanto a los hermanos se marcharon después de sus compañeros.

Los gemelos caminaron por los pasillos de Ouran High en silencio. Kaoru observaba a su hermano de reojo, y éste último sólo veía su reflejo en sus zapatos mientras caminaba. Luego de unos minutos, Hikaru se detuvo en seco, por lo que el menor tardó un poco en notar su ausencia. Se volvió hacia él.

–¿Hikaru?

–Ne, Kaoru… ¿Por qué todo me sale mal? – Se lamento el muchacho mientras observaba los jardines a la distancia por una de las enormes ventanas que poseía el colegio.

–Si te diera una respuesta estaría mintiéndote. Pero… lo que hiciste hoy no estuvo bien. Eres demasiado celoso, Hikaru.

Evidentemente se sentía culpable. Pero tampoco poseía el valor de disculparse con todas las personas todo el tiempo, eso le cansaba. Últimamente se había visto envuelto en una serie de situaciones poco favorables para todos.

–¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

Kaoru también tenía errores que enmendar. –No lo sé. En verdad… no lo sé.

**[Salón de clases 2-A]**

–Fujioka-kun…

Haruhi apenas había entrado al salón cuando Naoko ya le había visto. Se acercó, pasando entre las butacas de los estudiantes curiosos por todo lo que pasaba alrededor del misterioso y codiciado Host Club.

–Me iré a casa. Estaré bien, sólo… cuando vuelva, dile que cuando esté dispuesto a disculparse sabe cómo contactarme.

Se refería a Hikaru, lo sabía. –¿Acaso no piensas venir más? – Preguntó de forma alarmante.

–Olvidaba mencionar… en vista de que estuvimos ausentes un largo rato, y yo llegué antes de lo previsto, logré enterarme de que los profesores han decidido tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones. No entiendo el prestigio de este Instituto… pero bueno. Por cierto, pasaré luego por tu casa, hay algunas cosas de las que quiero hablarte, y… buen golpe. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

El Host natural se sonrojó. No acostumbraba hacer ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo Hikaru lo había merecido. Su mano estaba un poco adolorida, pero eso no importaba en lo absoluto. Tartamudeó unas palabras de agradecimiento, pero fue interrumpida por la chica nuevamente.

–Dejé algo en tu mochila, te será útil. No tengo vendas conmigo, pero seguramente tendrás en casa. Sólo aplícalo y luego asegúrate de no volverte a lastimar de esa forma. La próxima vez seré yo quien lo golpee, te lo prometo.

La conversación no fue muy larga, y Naoko se marchó. Haruhi no tenía mucho que hacer en su casa, todo estaba limpio debido a que era un departamento realmente pequeño. Pensó en estudiar en la biblioteca, pero el personal de la escuela ya se había marchado, estaría cerrada. Los gemelos entraron por la puerta, lo que hizo que sus pensamientos se desvanecieran.

–Haruhi…– Empezó Hikaru, con un rostro avergonzado.

–Ni lo menciones. Sólo sentí que era mi deber hacerlo.

–No vuelvas a cometer ese tipo de actos imprudentes. – Dijo Kaoru fríamente. – Hikaru es una persona temperamental, no se controla tan fácilmente. La posibilidad de que te hiciera algo no es mucha, pero Kyouya-sempai supo actuar correctamente. No… vuelvas a hacerlo.

Ahora era Haruhi quien se sentía mal. Frunció el ceño y agachó la mirada. –Lo siento.

–¡Pero no pongas esa cara, me harás sentir miserable! – Rió Kaoru, de un mejor humor. –¿Y si acompañamos a Haruhi a su casa en uno de esos… trenes para plebeyos?

–Te refieres al metro.

–Como sea, es divertido viajar en esas cosas. – Añadió Hikaru, haciéndole segunda a su hermano.

_¡Malditos ricos bastardos! _Pensó Haruhi conteniendo una risa. Los estudiantes de Ouran realmente podían impresionarse con cualquier cosa.

**[Estación del metro.]**

Mientras Haruhi estaba atenta a la llegada del metro, los gemelos se divertían gastando sus créditos recién adquiridos. Asimismo, no podían evitar tomarse fotos cerca de los espectaculares de los artistas del momento, algunos eran graciosísimos, inclusive tenían pantalones de verdad.

–¡Haruhi, mira! – Gritaban emocionados mientras le mostraban sus fotografías.

Para ella no era nada interesante, inclusive resultaba incómodo tener que soportar las miradas de reproche de los demás usuarios del metro. –¡Son demasiado ruidosos!

Los muchachos contestaron algo, pero fue imposible escucharlos. El metro estaba llegando, y en menos de lo que pensaron las personas entraban y salían del vagón, por lo que tuvieron que darse prisa en subir.

Atraían las miradas, ver a chicos apuestos en un lugar como aquél no era muy común. Sin mencionar el hecho de que sus uniformes delataban su estatus social, aunque en el caso de Haruhi, ni era un chico, ni pertenecía a la clase alta. Algunas chicas les tomaban fotos a escondidas, pero Kaoru estaba entretenido con la elaboración de las vías. En cuanto a Hikaru, observaba por la ventana los paisajes tan cambiantes que había en una distancia relativamente corta. Hubo un lugar en especial que llamó su atención.

Se trataba de un campo totalmente verde. Se veía desolado, a excepción del metro que pasaba cerca del mismo. Se volteó hacia Haruhi y le dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa cálida:

–La próxima vez hay que invitar a Kanagaki, creo que le gustaría.

Haruhi se quedó pensativa. Hikaru parecía estar pensando en cosas que le hacían feliz, y su nariz pegada contra el cristal le daba el aspecto de un niño. –Hikaru…

Éste no se volteó. –¿Hm? – Sonrió, había empañado un poco el cristal con su respiración.

–¿Te gusta Naoko?

Esa pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, justo cuando el metro frenaba, por lo que se golpeó la nariz. Se reincorporó rápidamente, sonrojado en parte por el golpe y por lo que tenía que contestar. Miró sus manos, ahora sobre sus rodillas, para finalmente contestarle.

–… Sí, me gusta.

La muchacha lo observó, con deseos de hacerle un poco de burla al respecto, pero con su mirada bastaba para que el pelirrojo se sintiera más avergonzado aún. Inmediatamente intentó arreglar lo que había dicho.

–¡Heh! ¡N-no me mires de esa forma! ¡No pensé bien lo que dije! ¡Yo…! ¡Haruhi!

Lo seguía viendo, con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Era raro verla así, pero ahora podía divertirse un poco. Con uno de sus dedos picó el estómago de Hikaru riendo silenciosamente. Hikaru reaccionaba exageradamente, por lo que Kaoru decidió dejar su pasatiempo para regañarlos.

–¡Ya es suficiente!

Se quedaron serios, pero era difícil contener la risa por lo que terminaron haciendo más ruido del necesario. Afortunadamente la próxima parada era la más cercana al departamento Fujioka, aunque aún había que caminar un poco.

–Lo sentimos, Haruhi pero… es hora de que volvamos a casa. – Se disculparon los muchachos con una sonrisa.

–Entonces… ¿es un hecho que se han reconciliado?

Ambos dudaron un poco. Decir que sí hubiera sido una gran mentira, pero eran hermanos después de todo.

–Digamos que…

–… a medias.

Haruhi sonrió. Al menos se comportaban más naturalmente que por la mañana. Se despidió agitando su mano mientras se alejaba, y se dirigió hacia su casa. Los siguientes días sin el Host Club tal vez le ayudarían a relajarse un poco.

De regreso a su hogar los gemelos no hablaron mucho, prefirieron llamar a su chofer personal en lugar de volver a tomar el metro. De todos modos no tenían la menor idea de cómo llegar tan lejos en un transporte tan concurrido. Mientras esperaban sentados en una banca, observaban a los habitantes de la ciudad ir y venir. Para ellos era frecuente ser los que se quedaban en silencio, apartados del resto del mundo.

_¿Somos tan indiferentes para el resto de las personas?_ Pensó Hikaru.

Para él no era muy importante, pero no deseaba ser igual de indiferente para Naoko. La había hecho enojar, lo cual no era algo bueno para empezar. De haber sabido lo que ocurriría habría pensado dos veces lo que iba a decir. Evidentemente eso era imposible, aunque algo bueno había aprendido de todo ello. Naoko y Honey no tenían una relación más allá de la amistad.

_Pero… le gusta._

Esa revelación resultaba molesta. Honey conocía a Naoko desde la infancia, sabía las cosas que le desagradaban y las cosas que le gustaban. Sobre todo, sabía cómo actuar en su presencia para no hacerla enojar. Odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero tenía más posibilidades que él.

–Hikaru, deberías dejar de pensar tanto. Por la forma en la que arrugas la frente, puedo decir que algo te incomoda…

–¿Heh?

El menor de los Hitachiin rió suavemente. Sabía que por más que lo intentara su hermano no estaba dispuesto a confesarse tan rrápidamente, aunque eso significaba algo positivo para el seguro Honey. Aún restaba saber realmente lo que sentía Naoko.

**[Jardín de la familia Kanagaki.]**

Un florete tocaba constantemente y con algo de violencia la cabeza de un maniquí. Hacía tiempo que no volvía a practicar, sin embargo en ese momento era un método perfecto para descargar el enojo. Afortunadamente el maniquí no podía quejarse.

Como tal no le estaba permitido entrenar con pensamientos oscuros en su mente, sin embargo estaba en su jardín, y ningún entrenador o persona relacionada con la esgrima la estaba observando, lo cual la tranquilizaba.

–¡_Touché!_ – Exclamaba cada vez que el florete tocaba el objetivo específico.

_¡Eres detestable, Hitachiin Hikaru!_

Le era imposible no sentirse fúrica, después de todas las sandeces que habían salido de la boca del pelirrojo. De ninguna forma lo olvidaría. Su fuerza se descontroló y le resultaba dificultoso alcanzar los puntos marcados, por lo que termino aventando el florete contra la cabeza del maniquí.

–Deberías tener más cuidado, si alguien te sorprende haciendo eso no podrás volver a la esgrima nunca más. – Dijo una voz tras ella.

Naoko se puso en cuclillas, cerrando sus ojos para no hacer lo mismo que había hecho usando el florete con su amigo de la infancia. Levantó su mirada hacia el cielo, sintiéndose maldecida. Siempre en el peor momento… ¿o en el mejor?

–Takashi… ¿está mejor? – Decidió preguntar, intentando dirigir el tema de la conversación a algo que no fuera ella misma.

–Astuto de tu parte, cambiar el tema…– Respondió mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado, sin estar particularmente interesado en ver su reacción. – La verdad tuve casi que arrastrarlo hasta su cama. Al menos en su casa estoy seguro se harán cargo de él. Además me dejaron comer dulces.

La muchacha lo observó con aire reprobatorio. Precisamente eso era lo que buscaba Honey, ya que en cuanto volteó su rostro acercó uno de sus dedos a su nariz y la empujó. Su fuerza no le era necesaria, ya que el equilibrio de Naoko no era muy estable por su posición. En cuanto hubo escuchado el ruido sordo que emitió al caer empezó a reír discretamente.

– ¡Qué crees que haces! – Se quejó la joven, sentándose inmediatamente.

–¿Prefieres que haga otra cosa, Naoko-chan? – Insinuó Mitsukuni con una voz dulce. Tan dulce como sus golosinas llenas de azúcar.

–¡Olvídalo! – Exclamó Naoko alejándose del rubio. Se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, y eso no le gustaba tomando en cuenta que hacía poco había dado por hecho que lo que sentía por él era cosa del pasado.

_¿Realmente lo he olvidado?_ Se sorprendió pensando.

Honey se estiró un poco y se acostó sin preocuparse en ensuciar su ropa, como usualmente lo hacían las personas de la alta sociedad. Suspiró. –Naoko… hoy no dudaste en decirle a todos que no somos más que amigos. Me pregunto… ¿tan imposible es para mí ser algo más?

Exigía respuestas. Él no las tenía, nadie más que Naoko sabía esas respuestas. Eso pensaba, pero sus comentarios provocaban que se sintiera cada vez más presionada a elegir sus propios sentimientos, y decidirse. La joven le lanzó un objeto, que fue a parar a la cabeza de Mitsukuni.

–¡Te estás distrayendo!

Al ver lo que le acababan de lanzar, en primer lugar sintió asco. Un calcetín sucio no era precisamente algo que uno quisiera tener encima. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo alejó lo más posible de su vista.

–Es muy… femenino de tu parte. – Contestó con alegría esbozando una sonrisa. –Pero tienes razón, me distraigo con facilidad.

_¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¡¿Por qué no te enojas y gritas por lo que acabo de hacer, Haninozuka Mitsukuni?_

Naoko se desesperó, por lo que siguió lanzándole cosas a Honey, sólo que esta vez no lograba alcanzarlo con nada. Mientras él reía, ella sólo sentía más necesidad de hacerlo enfadar, pero era inútil.

–¿Acaso nunca te enojas? – Preguntó entre dientes.

–Ese no es mi trabajo, es el de Hika-chan.

Esa respuesta le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Tenía razón, Hikaru era quien se alteraba y empezaba una discusión chistosa. Los dos eran totalmente diferentes, no debería de estar dudando acerca de sus sentimientos.

–No hables de él, no ahora. – Dijo cambiando su humor. Repentinamente se sentía algo alicaída, y no deseaba hablar mucho al respecto. Prefirió empezar a recoger el desorden que había hecho, con lo cual Mitsukuni prefirió ayudarle.

Algo en su interior dolía, como si el silencio de su amiga le diera las respuestas que necesitaba. Pero él siempre estaba ahí, se estaba convirtiendo en un espectador, lo cual no lo dejaba dormir tranquilo.

_¿Debo darme por vencido? Hikaru… no es la persona adecuada. Es demasiado egoísta como para ver por alguien más._

Súbitamente, tomó la mano de Naoko mientras ésta recogía su calcetín. Curiosamente sus manos tenían aproximadamente el mismo tamaño. En esas ocasiones odiaba no ser tan alto como Takashi, tendría manos más grandes. Rápidamente Naoko lo observó, y un extraño calor invadió su rostro. Abrió su boca para pedir una explicación, pero el rubio la interrumpió.

–No lo olvides, ¿ne? –Murmuró conteniendo varias emociones, entre las que figuraban la desesperación y el miedo. –Algún día… te pediré que seas mi novia. Hasta ese entonces… no tomes decisiones apresuradas, ¿ne? – Continuó, apretando un poco más la mano de la chica.

_No tomar decisiones apresuradas… Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo…_

–Mitsukuni yo…– Se detuvo. El muchacho ya había soltado su mano y se había distanciado un poco de ella.

–Será mejor que me vaya, Naoko. Usa-chan se pone a llorar si no llego temprano para la hora del té. – Dijo al poner aquél calcetín sobre la cabeza del maniquí de entrenamiento. Definitivamente había sido impulsivo, pero era mejor serlo en situaciones como aquélla. Hikaru era, a pesar de todo, una competencia difícil.

–Mitsukuni. – Insistió la castaña, logrando que el Host Shota se detuviera. –Siempre vienes a mi casa y terminas diciéndome cosas que me dejan más confundida. La próxima vez que vengas… no te vayas así nada más. – Suspiró, apretando sus manos contra su pecho.

Caminó hacia ella con paso decidido, y puso una de sus manos sobre su cabello revolviéndolo un poco. –Aunque hayas cambiado, a veces sigues siendo la misma chica de lentes que solías ser. Lo siento, en verdad… pero debo irme. También es difícil para mí.

No lo retuvo más tiempo. Ahora sentía que todo lo que hacía estaba dividido, de igual forma lo que sentía en parte lo estaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaba seguir dubitativa respecto a sus sentimientos?

_Espero al menos poder distraerme yendo de compras con Haruhi… el no verlos me ayudará a pensar mejor._ Se dijo a sí misma, confiando en que su jornada sería un pacífico paseo entre chicas.

Siendo el Host Club, la palabra pacífico puede quedar descartada dentro de los adjetivos empleados para describir un día de compras.

**[Sábado. Departamento Fujioka.]**

El celular no era el mejor aliado para despertarse, sin embargo funcionaba. Cuando la persona que va a recogerte llega una hora antes de lo esperado, la situación cambia bastante. Kanagaki Naoko había despertado a Haruhi, quien dormía profundamente confiando en que tendría tiempo suficiente para bañarse.

Debido al incidente ahora el Host natural se daba prisa mientras su amiga experimentaba con las bolsitas de té, algo nuevo para ella. La taza de té tomaba un color muy tenue a comparación de la bebida que acostumbraba consumir en casa. El padre de Haruhi la observaba con ojos sospechosos, no le agradaba estar rodeado de personas con mayor estatus social, siempre hacían comentarios extravagantes.

–Fujioka-san… ¿El té de bolsa, lo hacen con las sobras de lo que nosotros tomamos?

El pobre hombre casi se ahoga de la impresión. Lo sabía, siempre hacen comentarios extravagantes. La mayoría del tiempo eran desagradables, como en ésta ocasión. Secó sus labios con una servilleta, y logró ser comprensivo con la muchacha en vista de que Haruhi tenía un interés por llevar una vida normal, como cualquier chica de su edad.

–En realidad no. Sé que parecemos ser pobres… y _lo somos_, pero no son sobras. – Intentó decir con toda la dignidad posible.

Naoko contuvo la risa. Ese hombre, por las noches mujer, era bastante peculiar. Aunque se esforzaba bastante para no ser grosero, resultaba un poco obvio su disgusto por los visitantes.

_Si los chicos del Host Club vienen seguido… no lo culpo._

–Y dime… ¿exactamente cuáles son tus intenciones con Haruhi?

Estaba loco, o eso era lo que pensaba Naoko. – ¿Intenciones? Sólo la llevaré de compras…

Haruhi llegó justo a tiempo, ya que Ranka estaba a punto de seguir cuestionando a la muchacha. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de personas, mucho menos a que su pequeña y querida hija saliera con una de ellas, siendo mujer por primera vez.

–Padre… ¡No se le hacen ese tipo de preguntas a las personas! – Dijo la muchacha con un poco de enfado. Aunque le daba gracia que se preocupara tanto por ella.

El señor se quedó silencioso. Pese a todo, su hija estaba cambiando un poco. Cuando sólo estaba con los muchachos del Host, le inquietaba. Una jovencita a solas con tanto rufián no le producía confianza, en esta ocasión era diferente, por lo que tendría que cambiar sus métodos.

–Haruhi… promete que volverás antes de las diez. – Dijo el señor Fujioka con una mirada seria.

Naoko invervino. –La traeré antes de la hora que estableció, Fujioka-san. Puede confiar en mí, o al menos puede confiar en Richard, quien me ha cuidado desde que yo era una niña.

Ranka suspiró. No debía hacer un drama por algo tan sencillo, la había dejado salir con esa banda de delincuentes juveniles, ¿había algo de malo con esa chica? Sonrió irónicamente, se estaba convirtiendo en lo que el mismo había despreciado en los adultos cuando era joven.

–De acuerdo, pero tengan cuidado… las dos.

La _voz fuerte _de la familia Kanagaki se sorprendió un poco, aunque valoró las palabras del padre de Haruhi. Tomó a Haruhi del brazo y ambas se dirigieron hacia el coche, donde las esperaban.

**[Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Ootori Kyouya.]**

Un muchacho se reía divertido observando un escritorio repleto de notas. Kyouya, hijo menor de la imponente familia Ootori, era un sádico. Le gustaba ver a sus amigos del Host Club envueltos en las situaciones más problemáticas, siempre le resultaba útil para poder hacer negocio con sus fotografías.

Últimamente había tenido la oportunidad de tener entre sus manos material exclusivo: expresiones frías en el dulce Honey, y Hikaru en solitario con el rostro angustiado, sonrojado, entre otras situaciones similares. Sin embargo no eran las únicas fotografías que poseía. Tenía un apartado especial en el que guardaba las clasificadas como _inconvenientemente interesantes_. Una de sus fotos favoritas incluía a Tamaki observando de la forma más discreta posible a Haruhi.

_Claro, si se enteraran de la existencia de estas fotografías estaría en problemas._ Pensó con alegría. Era una persona realmente inteligente y que sabría manejar esas situaciones sin que nadie se entere siquiera de lo sucedido.

Pero el retorcido de Kyouya tenía más cartas bajo la manga. Sabía que hoy, en el centro comercial recién inaugurado estarían Haruhi y Naoko. Simplemente el imaginar las situaciones que pudieran surgir si los demás llegaran a enterarse le había dado una idea…

_Eres demasiado listo Kyouya, mandar correos "accidentales" a las personas adecuadas… supongo que en cuanto lleguen empezarán a llamarse unos a otros._

No se equivocaba. Pronto su celular empezó a hacer ese sonido característico, el tono que le había asignado a Tamaki: ladridos de perro. Sonrió, después de todo nadie le observaba, y contestó.

–¿Qué te hace llamarme tan temprano, Tamaki? – Preguntó con un tono serio, que sabía fingir perfectamente.

–¡Kyouya, es urgente! Hikaru llamó a Takashi quien llamó a Honey, quien llamó a Kaoru, y luego yo… ¡Es urgente! – Jadeó el rubio del otro lado del teléfono.

–De acuerdo, pero tranquilízate, ¿quieres? Me estás poniendo nervioso, cuéntame lo que pasa…

–¡Haruhi! ¡Va a ir de compras con una persona desconocida!

_Desconocida… creo que olvidé mencionar el pequeño detalle, no es desconocida. Son tan fáciles de manipular._

–¿Por qué soy el último en ser informado de eso? Tamaki… ¿sabes lo que eso significaría?

Un grito ahogado casi provoca que estallara su risa, pero sabía contenerlo, era todo un diplomático.

–¡Tengo una idea! ¡Hay que seguir a Haruhi a como dé lugar! Sólo de esa forma podremos descubrir quién es, y cuáles son sus intenciones!

–De acuerdo, tienes toda la razón. – Sonrió nuevamente. Casi podía escuchar la emoción del joven al ser aprobado por él. Sin embargo, aún quedaba algo por confirmar para que sus planes salieran a la perfección. –Debo colgar, nos veremos en el estacionamiento del centro comercial. Hasta entonces. – Finalizó, colgando sin rodeos.

La llamada del joven Suoh no era la única que esperaba. Se sentó y esperó pacientemente, sus cartas debían ser tiradas con cuidado si deseaba poseer la jugada ganadora. Unos minutos después, sucedió.

_Vaya, al fin._

–¿Qué sucede…?

Fue interrumpido inmediatamente. –¡Kyouya-sempai! Es… Kanagaki. Recibí un mensaje… diciendo que saldría con un chico, y que se verían en el centro comercial que acaba de abrir.

Sonaba muy angustiado. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan de Kyouya, nada indicaba que algo fuese a salir mal. Dos mensajes, dos destinatarios. Ellos se encargarían de difundir la noticia a los demás, según sus intereses. Hikaru no tenía idea de que Haruhi también figuraba en el plan, de igual manera Tamaki no sabía nada de Naoko. Pero eran más de dos jugadores los que entraban en su obra de teatro.

–Bueno… no es algo grave, ¿o sí? – Comentó con aire indiferente. Sabía que eso exasperaría más al pelirrojo.

–¡Lo es! Bueno... ¿qué tal si se trata de un pervertido? No… quiero que después me culpe a mí por sus desgracias. Además, creo que luego de haberla hecho molestar, es mi deber asegurarme de que no le pase nada malo. – Dijo con seriedad.

_Interesante… intentando actuar como alguien maduro. Seguramente estás furioso por dentro, ¿o no, Hikaru?_

–Bien, gracias por confiar en mí. Tienes razón, como miembros del Host Club debemos velar por la seguridad de las chicas del colegio. Me sorprende tu dedicación al Club, puedes contar conmigo. Creo que es más prudente vernos en el lugar… por cierto, ¿Kaoru vendrá contigo?

También había tomado en cuenta las diferencias que habían tenido últimamente los dos hermanos. Si su fuente de información era certera, seguirían algo distantes, lo cual le daba más control sobre sus decisiones.

Escuchó un gruñido. Al parecer Hikaru dudaba en su contestación. –No, no vendrá. Hace un rato dijo que tenía que salir urgentemente, bueno… eso dijeron las empleadas. Yo estaba ocupado así que no sé a dónde fue. Entonces, ¿nos vemos ahí?

–Saldré de inmediato. Asegúrate de estar en el estacionamiento, no vaya a ser que noten nuestra presencia y se marchen. Será más fácil seguirlos si nos ocultamos. – Contestó con seguridad, para que el chico confiara plenamente en él.

–Hasta entonces, Kyouya-sempai.

El castaño colocó su celular en un lugar visible, seguro no tardaría en recibir más llamadas. Era tan fácil saber que recurrirían a él antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Su título de Rey de las Sombras, lo había ganado a pulso.

_Esperaré a los demás participantes… seguro será un día muy divertido._


	13. Sombrío y frío

**Espacio del autor.**

_Uwah... ¿cómo decirlo? Lo siento. Pero había estado en periodos de exámenes, y finalmente terminé el semestre. ¡Afortunadamente todo fue de maravilla!_

_Gracias por seguir leyendo, y por su comprensión y sus reviews. Me alegran el día, muchísimo. Si siguen leyendo mi historia, gracias nuevamente. Si comentan, doble gracias por su tiempo. Claro, si leen el capítulo completo, ¡nos vemos al final del capítulo!_

_No olviden, aquí relataré lo ocurrido en el centro comercial y al final del día. ¡El próximo capítulo ya está casi terminado!_

_

* * *

_

**[Centro comercial.]**

Minutos antes se habían despedido del señor Fujioka, y ahora las dos chicas se acercaron a la entrada, la cual se encontraba abarrotada por miles de otras muchachas que entraban y salían. El edificio era bastante amplio, lo suficiente como para que Naoko lo considerara adecuado, a diferencia de otros pequeños comercios que, a pesar de ser populares, no atraían su atención.

–¡Haruhi, mira! Este lugar es grande… seguro encontraremos algo que te guste. – Exclamó enérgicamente Naoko, con una mirada infantil, como si estuvieran en una enorme tienda de juguetes.

–Pero… no tengo tanto dinero como para comprarme algo en este tipo de tiendas.

Una expresión dramática se dibujó en el rostro de su amiga, quien llevó una de sus manos a su bolsa. Todos los estudiantes de Ouran High poseían más de una, excepto Haruhi. Entonces, sacó una pequeña tarjeta plastificada de color negro.

–Se convertirá en nuestra mejor amiga, Haruhi. No te preocupes por el dinero, de eso me encargo yo. Además… no tiene límite. – Añadió con una sonrisa traviesa.

_Después de todo, ella también es una persona adinerada,_ pensó Haruhi.

Una vez al interior del lugar, fue arrastrada por Naoko a la primera tienda que vieron. Tenía un nombre extraño, en un idioma diferente. En su interior las dependientas se arremolinaban a su alrededor para atenderlas. Era normal, su deber era ayudarles, aunque también lo hacían porque no todas las personas que iban a los centros comerciales poseían tanto capital. Debían cuidar la mercancía también.

Naoko frunció el ceño, no le gustaba estar rodeada de tantas personas interesadas en cada uno de sus movimientos. Volvió a enseñar la tarjeta de crédito, y enseguida dejaron de monitorearlas, lo que les dio más libertad para poder ver a su alrededor.

–Todo es tan… caro. – Se lamentó Haruhi. – Además, ¿por qué están los precios en dólares?

–Haruhi…– Dijo la otra joven tranquilamente. – Así es en este tipo de lugares, además ya te lo dije. No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? Eres mi amiga, y… no lo sé, creo que sólo tengo ganas de ayudarte con Tamaki-sempai.

_¿Ayudarme? _

–Naoko-chan…– Murmuró agradecida, inclinándose un poco en señal de gratitud.

–¡Deja de hacer eso! Olvída el _keigo_ un momento, y relájate. – Se detuvo frente a un espejo, con una blusa en sus manos, la cual colocó junto a su cuerpo intentando imaginarse con ella.

Pero por más que lo intentaba, parte de sus pensamientos estaban aún ocupados con dos chicos. Parte de sus planes incluían contarle a Haruhi sus problemas, necesitaba decírselo a alguien en quien confiara. Sus manos se cerraron sobre la blusa, y la dejó en su lugar.

Mientras tanto Haruhi no sabía qué podría vérsele bien. No estaba acostumbrada a comprar ropa de marca, y se sentía culpable por dejar que Naoko comprase las prendas. En ese momento vió algo que llamó su atención. Se trataba de un vestido blanco, lo suficientemente sencillo como para gustarle. Según su aspecto era para usarse en algún día de campo, lo cual no hacía con frecuencia.

_Pero… es tan bonito. Me recuerda aquél que usaba mamá…_

Un par de manos se posaron en sus hombros, y Naoko se recargó un poco en ella. –También creo que es lindo. – Se dirigió hacia una de las empleadas de la tienda. – Busque alguno que pueda quedarle bien a mi amiga, si le dice que no es necesario oblíguela a vestirse. – Rió suavemente, empujándo a Haruhi hacia la encargada.

–¡Espera! Yo no he dicho nada…

Naoko colocó uno de sus dedos dentro de su oído y puso una expresión taciturna. – Heh, creo que no puedo escuchar nada…

Dentro de los vestidores podía escuchar a Haruhi pidiendo disculpas por todo. Era una persona tan sencilla, y una de las razones por la cual Naoko la apreciaba mucho. Quería que encontrara la felicidad con el líder del Host Club… si ella podía sonreír, pasara lo que pasara con Hikaru y Mitsukuni, tendría las fuerzas suficientes como para seguir adelante.

–Su amiga ya está lista, pero dice que no quiere salir…– Dijo la muchacha que trabajaba en el lugar. Parecía que había tenido una lucha para convencer a Haruhi de ponerse la ropa.

Se acercó a la mujer, haciéndola a un lado con una de sus manos. –Apártese, ya le mostraré yo como sacar a alguien de ahí. – Sonrió. No le gustaba esperar. – ¡Haruhi, si no sales de ahí no me quedará más remedio que comprar toda la tienda, incluyéndote!

Inmediatamente abrió la cortina, y en cuanto estuvo al exterior, Naoko se quedó silenciosa. En realidad le sentaba bien el blanco, se veía encantadora. Pero Haruhi seguía siendo Haruhi.

–¿Y gastar tanto dinero? ¡De ninguna manera! Creo que..

–Haruhi… ¿podrías verte en el espejo un momento? – Le interrumpió.

La chica se distrajo con ese comentario, estaba a punto de replicar algo, y ser interrumpida a medias desestabilizaba sus movimientos. Se volteó lentamente, y por un instante pensó que en lugar de un espejo tras ella se encontraba otra persona.

No se reconocía. Cuando era pequeña, su madre le leía cuentos en los que las princesas usaban vestidos magnificos confeccionados por seres de otro mundo. Éste no era estrafalario como aquéllos. Pero era perfecto.

–Está decidido. Nos lo llevamos.

–Pero, Naoko… ¿no es demasiado caro? – Cuestionó Haruhi con algo de preocupación. –No puedo pagarlo…

–Vuelves a mencionar la palabra caro y tendré que hacerte daño, Fujioka Haruhi. – Dijo amenazandte Naoko, entregándole su tarjeta a las empleadas.

–Entonces… iré a cambiarme. ¡No tardo! – Dijo esbozando una sonrisa radiante.

**[Estacionamiento del centro comercial.]**

Un joven daba vueltas en círculos, impaciente. Mordía su labio inferior y revisaba la hora en su celular demasiado seguido. Hubiera preferido tener que esperar al exterior, tal vez así hubiera encontrado a la chica por casualidad, y sabría quién era el chico que la acompañaba.

En un lugar no muy distante, pero desde el cual le resultaría imposible ver al otro, un muchacho observaba su reflejo en uno de los autos estacionados. Si alguien iba con un chico a un centro comercial, seguramente era alguna cita. ¿Cómo es que no estaba enterado de eso?

–¡Ha! ¿Qué cree que hace, tardándose tanto para llegar? – Gritó con desesperación uno de ellos.

Rápidamente el otro se dirigió hacia la fuente de aquél eco que resonaba en todo el oscuro lugar. –¿Hikaru? – Preguntó el rubio, intentando encontrarle.

–¿Tono? – Se sorprendió Hikaru, volteándose hacia él. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

–¿Tu también vienes por…?

Afortunadamente siempre llegaba a tiempo. Era un hombre de negocios, después de todo. Sus pasos distrajeron a los dos chicos, quienes se voltearon en su dirección. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, y aunque sus gafas reflejaban la poca luz del lugar el aire de seguridad que emanaba podía ser contagioso.

–Caballeros, lamento la tardanza. – Se disculpó amablemente, revisando la hora en su reloj de pulso. –Los demás no deberían tardar en llegar…

–Kyouya…_sempai._ –Dijo Hikaru, algo irritado. –¿Los demás? ¿Y qué hace Tono aquí?

El rubio dudó un poco, pero luego de pensarlo un poco, tenía razón. – Hikaru, ¿también estás preocupado por Haruhi?

_¿Haruhi?_

Era demasiada coincidencia, sin embargo un grupo de tres jóvenes llegó, interrumpiendo cualquier posibilidad de réplica. Las tres siluetas eran inconfundibles, además una de ellas cargaba una cuarta silueta demasiado flexible y pequeña como para ser humana.

–¡Hika-chan! – Exclamó Honey esbozando una de sus sonrisas acarameladas. Aunque Hikaru sentía esa sonrisa como una burla.

Takashi no tardó en notarlo, por lo que decidió tomar acción. –Hikaru… ¿Por qué no venías con Kaoru?

El muchacho chasqueó la lengua, encogiéndose de hombros. No tenía la obligación de andar por ahí con su hermano todo el tiempo, aunque los demás estuvieran acostumbrados a verlos de esa forma. Aún una parte de él, estaba acostumbrada.

Kaoru simplemente carraspeó, y Kyouya sonrió complacido. Todos estaban ahí, aunque no contaban con la presencia de unos cuantos fotógrafos expertos, que no se harían notar. Se sentía con suerte ese día, lograría sacar provecho de la situación, y mucho.

–Creo que estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso…– Comentó calculadamente, con un falso tono distraído.

De inmediato los demás se acercaron, y empezaron a intentar idear una estrategia de los lugares en los que podrían encontrarse las chicas. Tamaki actuaba cada vez más dramático, lo que desencadenaba reacciones adversas en los demás miembros del Host.

Honey y Takashi estaban ansiosos por marcharse cuanto antes. Eran demasiado listos, y de inmediato habían entendido el plan de Kyouya. Aún así, deseaban ir a ver lo que realmente sucedía, saber si Naoko estaba realmente bien al igual que Haruhi, y volver a casa.

–Kyo-chan…– Empezó Mitsukuni, con un aire algo preocupado y ancioso. Movía sus dedos impacientemente, señal de posible peligro.

El taciturno joven Morinozuka posó su mano sobre el hombro del rubio, aunque éste no se tranquilizó del todo. Escuchaba que todos hablaban de cosas tontas, planeaban entrar por los ductos del aire.

_¿En verdad son tan idiotas?_ Pensó con desesperación. Sin pensarlo más, se dio media vuelta y caminó con rapidez hacia la entrada principal. Si los descubrían, ya no importaba. Entre más rápido notara la chica su presencia, mejor para él.

–¡Honey-sempai! – Exclamó Tamaki, quien, aunque sin intenciones de detenerle, fijó su mirada en el cada vez más cambiante Honey, y sintió algo de nostalgia. Él prefería sus métodos, que aunque casi siempre no resultaban, resultaban divertidos para los chicos.

Hikaru, quien también estaba desesperado, deseaba seguirle. Ahora que sabía lo que el muchacho sentía por Naoko, era prácticamente una competencia. Entrecerró los ojos, procurando contenerse, aunque no pasó mucho cuando él también salió a toda velocidad del lugar.

_No sé lo que estoy haciendo… pero aún no me he rendido del todo._

Evidentemente todos empezaron a seguir al pelirrojo. Kaoru se veía bastante consternado, al igual que Mori. Ambos se preocupaban por Honey y Hikaru, quienes estaban casi tan nerviosos como Tamaki, aunque el rubio no era tan activo en esas situaciones.

Ahora todo el Host Club se dirigía vertiginosamente hacia el centro comercial. En último lugar estaba Kyouya, quien no podía evitar sonreír como un infante con… muchos juguetes nuevos.

**[En el interior del edificio.]**

–¡Haruhi! Estoy cansada, me duelen los pies…– Se quejaba Naoko, quien aparentemente no debía estar cansada, no llevaba nada que pudiera cansarla.

El Host natural, no podía decir lo mismo y no corría con la misma suerte. Fujioka Haruhi, en ese momento estaba oculta tras muchas bolsas, que contenían toda clase de cosas. En sus adentros pensaba en la gran posibilidad de que el motivo por el cual la había invitado, había sido servirle de perchero.

_Ricos bastardos…_

Situaciones como ésas le recordaban lo exagerados que eran sus compañeros del Club. El dinero que siempre habían tenido en sus cuentas bancarias desde jóvenes tenía un efecto adverso en la resistencia de sus cuerpos. Cierto, eran atractivos y con dinero. Pero los únicos que soportaban tanto tiempo caminando eran Takashi, y Honey. Aunque éste último terminaba fingiendo estar cansado, y pedía constantemente algún dulce. Las chicas se volvían locas en lugares como ése.

–N-Naoko… ¿no crees que sería buena idea descanzar un poco? – Dijo una voz apagada tras las compras de su amiga.

La aludida se reincorporó rápdidamente, y al recobrar su compostura caminó con rapidez hacia Haruhi, retirando algunas bolsas que cubrían su rostro, para después observarla altivamente.

–Fujioka, eres mi amiga. Gracias por ello. Pero no descanzaremos hasta encontrar lo que estoy buscando. – Dijo con un tono muy decidido.

Haruhi se quedó perpleja. No entendía ni una palabra. –Exactamente… ¿qué es lo que buscas?

Si dentro de todas esas bolsas no estaba lo que buscaba, dudaba que en algún lugar estuviera. A menos que estuviera hablando de otra cosa en particular. Algo que no expresaba en voz alta y que no se encontraba en las tiendas.

La chica dudó. Agarró fuertemente las bolsas entre sus manos, y sin lograr pronunciar palabra se dio la vuelta y se aprestaba a caminar, evadiendo la pregunta de Haruhi. Pero justo cuando lo hacía, una estampida hizo que cayera al suelo.

–¿Hah? – Murmuró confusa y algo adolorida, al igual que despeinada. – ¿R-rinocerontes? ¿Aquí?

Su amiga había logrado hacerse a un lado, pero estaba igual de aturdida. Todas corrían hacia una nueva dirección, como si desearan salir del lugar. Unas cuantas chicas más seguían pasando, mientras Naoko se levantaba y sacudía su ropa. Ladeó su cabeza, aún sin comprender, cuando una de las muchachas exclamó:

–¡Parece ser que hay una banda de chicos haciendo compras aquí! – Decía con emoción, dando pequeños brincos de alegría mientras sostenía su celular, grabando su trayecto.

Pronto desapareció a lo lejos. Ambas estaban sorprendidas, sabían que el nuevo lugar era lindo, pero nunca imaginaron que sería motivo para que un grupo musical fuera ahí. Se miraron una a la otra, y con una cara de desconfianza siguieron su camino, muy opuesto al de las demás jóvenes que estaban en la tienda.

–En verdad están locas… mira que correr así. Puede ser peligroso, ¿sabes? – Comentó, tomando finalmente asiento en el área de restaurantes, que se encontraba algo desolada.

Haruhi se limitó a asentir, pensativa. Si por algún extraño y misterioso motivo, lo del grupo era cierto, tendrían problemas. Un lugar con famosos implicaba cámaras, lo cual inmediatamente alertaría a los chicos.

Miles de teorías empezaron a burbujear en su cabeza, que empezaba a dolerle, y conforme pasaban los segundos empezaba a surgirle un hambre terrible. Pero antes de siquiera poder quejarse, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

–Sabes… creo que tienes razón. – Musitó su amiga, habiendo ordenado sin que ésta se diese cuenta, mientras le daba el menú de plástico a algún trabajador de apariencia juvenil. –No hay duda de que… – Se detuvo, suspirando. No era sencillo admitir algo, sin importar el lugar en el que se encontrasen, expresarse en voz alta era lo más difícil del mundo.

Haruhi posó su mirada franca en ella, y no le sorprendió constatar que Naoko miraba furtivamente a todos lados, con la esperanza de que nadie pudiera verlas u oírlas. Aunque no significaría gran problema, tomando en cuenta lo vacío de esa área. Decidió presionarla un poco, al menos esta vez.

–¿Te refieres a Hika…?– Empezó.

La ya apodada amazona saltó de su lugar y tapó la boca de Haruhi con sus manos. –¡No! – Dijo con rapidez, aunque luego de volver a sentarse, jugaba nerviosamente con una servilleta dándole formas extañas. – Es decir… quizás. Además no estoy segura del todo, hay… digamos, alguien que me hace dudar. – Finalizó, sin atreverse a mirar los rayos x que poseía Haruhi en lugar de ojos.

Pero el host natural no ayudaba mucho, para hacer que las personas no se sintieran avergonzadas. – Ha, ya veo… entonces tiene que ver también con Honey-sempai.

–¡Deja de hablar tan directamente! – Exclamó Naoko, sintiendo como si sus comentarios fueran flechas que se clavaban en su cabeza, flechas heladas que hacían que cualquiera sintiera escalofríos.

"_Rayos X Haruhi"… ya tendré tiempo de hacerte sentir lo mismo._

Se reincorporó al ver que el mesero volvía con un banana split y un té helado. La mirada de Haruhi cambió por completo, y de momento había olvidado en su entereza de lo que estaban hablando. Ese helado merecía ser saboreado sin otro tipo de charlas, aunque no por ello olvidaría hablar de eso en otra ocasión.

Al dar su primer paso hacia la felicidad del sabor, sintió que merecía ser celebrado por el universo entero. La mezcla de sabores era perfecta, ése seguro era helado de primerísima calidad. Como si la vida quisiera ser su cómplice, empezó a escuchar vítores y aplausos a su alrededor, aunque su mirada estaba fija en su postre.

–Parece ser que esa historia era cierta…– Murmuró Naoko. Aunque el sonido se acercaba cada vez más, era imposible determinar de dónde saldría la multitud. Bebía de su té helado, seguramente su bebida favorita, y con tranquilidad pensaba en todo aquello que le causaba molestias estomacales. –Esos tontos…– Dijo para sí misma.

Una voz se escuchó muy por encima de las demás, y era un hecho que cambiaría totalmente el curso de esa salida entre chicas.

–¡Mis bellas doncellas! Tengan por seguro de que tendré tiempo para cada una de ustedes… Aunque tendrá que ser otro día, no olviden buscarme. El Host Club del Instituto Ouran también recibirá señoritas de otras escuelas. ¡Para brindar felicidad al mundo entero! –

Las muchachas dejaron sus ocupaciones. Su ensimismamiento fue apagado violentamente, como si una fuerte corriente de aire hubiera soplado por todo el lugar. Naoko se ahogaba en su té mientras Haruhi sentía que el frío subía a su cabeza demasiado rápido para ser tolerado.

Ootori Kyouya no desaprovechó el momento. En vista de que Tamaki ya había avergonzado a los demás, que intentaban pasar desapercibidos, se habían resignado a usar otro tipo de estrategia: llamar la atención. Eso tendría efectos contraproducentes para los que realmente estaban interesados en buscar a Haruhi y Naoko, pero para él, todo salía de maravilla. Su juego iba bien, él estaba ganando.

Naoko volteó lentamente su cabeza, y aunque quizo que fuera mentira, no lo era. La horda de jovencitas que había hecho una estampida para ver a un supuesto grupo musical había ido tras ellos, los fantásticos torpes del Host Club. Eso quería decir que no se habían decepcionado al ver que no eran artistas… pero en su lugar estaban más felices por poder pagar para pasar tiempo con ellos. Le resultaba nauseabundo pensarlo.

Entre la multitud distinguió a Hikaru, y al ver que todo su té estaba disperso por la mesa, con bastantes servilletas empezó a limpiarla, algo desesperada. Haruhi buscaba un lugar para esconderse, no quería que las vieran y arruinaran el paseo. Repentinamente se detuvo, junto a Naoko. Al mirarse, ambas supieron que el hecho de que estuvieran ahí sólo significaba una cosa: espionaje.

La actitud de Kanagaki cambió. Se levantó, pero su cabeza topó con algo mucho más alto que ella. El taciturno Takashi estaba parado tras ella.

–¿Takashi? Pero que…

–He, eres cruel, Naoko-chan. – Dijo una vocecilla a su lado, que la hizo respingar.

Haninozuka Mitsukuni. No era sorpresa, verlo ahí, acompañando a su inseparable amigo Mori. Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento de su vida Naoko no quería encontrárselo tan de cerca. Pensó en que seguramente estaría sonrojándose, pero antes de siquiera procesar la idea otra voz irrumpió.

–¿Y dónde están los sujetos que les acompañan? – Preguntó Kaoru con voz monocorde.

Al girarse, golpeó su cabeza con otra persona más alta que ella, pero no tanto como Morinozuka Takashi. Levantó su mirada, ya con algo de enfado.

–¡Hotaru, Kei! ¿De qué demonios están hablando? – Espetó, acariciando su cabeza observando al menor de los gemelos.

No se atrevía a mirar al otro, ya era bastante penoso estar sentimentalmente confundida como para agravarlo todo. A pesar de ello, le llamaba la atención la pregunta que le realizaban.

–Bueno, la razón por la que estamos aquí es que… pensamos que…– Tartamudeó Hikaru, algo ancioso y con las entrañas pesadas. Era extraño no cruzar su mirada con la chica, era como si entre todos los miembros del Host fuera igual a los otros.

El Rey de las Sombras intervino. –Creo que nos dejamos llevar por nuestros impulsos… no era intención nuestra seguirlas, sólo nos preocupamos.

Kyouya estaba seguro de que sus palabras tendrían el efecto esperado. Pero es lo malo de no conocer con cierto tiempo a los demás individuos, pueden reaccionar de formas inesperadas.

Naoko alzó una ceja. – Vaya, entonces admiten que nos estaban siguiendo. Pero no les salió tan bien que digamos, esas chicas no dejan de tomar fotos suyas y me duele la cabeza de tanto alboroto. –Comentó mordazmente, cosa que sorprendió al castaño.

Dentro de sus planes no figuraba esa respuesta. Pensó que de inmediato se enojaría con Hikaru, o algo más emocionante como una escena de la que pudiera sacar provecho. Rió con suficiencia, no necesitaría hablar de más. Eso pensaba.

–¿Entonces nadie las acompaña? – Insistió Hikaru. A diferencia de la chica, él actuaba de acuerdo a lo preestablecido. El pelirrojo escudriñó el lugar con la mirada y al no encontrar a nadie suspiró relajado.

Su hermano menor no era indiferente a ello, por lo que le jaló el cabello para hacerle saber que él estaba ahí. Cada vez se volvía más molesto e insoportable lidiar con su impulsivo carácter.

Haruhi no pronunciaba palabra. Algo molesta, y avergonzada, buscaba a Tamaki, quien estaba entretenido firmando autógrafos. No se había percatado de que habían sido descubiertos, o al menos no aparentaba tomarle mucha importancia. Ese hecho provocaba en Haruhi una llamarada de celos, que no podía ocultar del resto.

Su amiga le tomó el brazó y murmuró con tranquilidad para confortarla. –Descuida, Fujioka. Si hay algo molesto en el mundo es que un Host Club te siga a donde vayas…

Acto seguido, y sin avisar a nadie, tomó su vaso de té helado, y se acercó a quien tuvo más cerca. Esa persona tendría que sufrir en nombre de todos los demás, pero alguien tenía que pagar. Tomó al chico del cuello y le sonrió de cerca, aprovechando el momento para separar su camisa de su cuerpo.

–¡Q-Qué haces! – Exclamó el muchacho, nervioso por el repentino movimiento.

–Eso les enseñará a tener la cabeza fría, antes de seguir a las personas como cabras locas.

Un líquido aromático y helado se virtió en el espacio que había entre la ropa y su cuerpo. Sintió escalofríos, y algo de dolor. El frío también lastimaba.

Naoko se alejó de él y sin observar su rostro, volvió hacia el Host Natural y se alejó de ahí lo más pronto posible. Aunque no sería fácil, las chicas que rodeaban al grupo de apuestos jóvenes ahora lanzaban cosas hacia su cabeza. No era demasiado, considerando lo que había pasado en el Instituto Ouran.

Atónitos, los demás se acercaron al muchacho que secaba sus prendas de vestir con servilletas desechables. Ajustó sus lentes y con una mueca de desagrado chistó. Nadie, jamás, había cometido un acto tan insolente hacia su persona.

–Kyouya, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Tamaki, quien no había reparado en Haruhi, sólo se pudo percatar de lo húmeda de la camisa de su amigo.

–¡Claro que no estoy bien! ¡Mírame! – Bufó, lanzándole las servilletas al rostro. Todo estaba arruinado, había hecho mal los cálculos. Su propio juego ya había terminado, y él no estaba ganando gran cosa.

Hikaru y Kaoru se habían mantenido al margen, demasiado ocupados como para pelear. Pero éste último, había presenciado todo, y le resultaba más extraño aún ver al apodado Rey de las Sombras tan alterado y fuera de sí mismo. Una risotada interrumpía lo tenso del ambiente, y todos se giraron hacia el origen de ésta.

–¿Honey-sempai? – Dijo Hikaru extrañado. Nadie había dicho nada gracioso.

La cruda mirada de Ootori se desvío y sintió naúseas. Esa risa alegre poco quedaba con el escenario, reprimió por lo tanto sus deseos de golpearle. Además, era listo. No podría siquiera acercársele.

–En verdad… Kyo-chan. – Empezó el rubio. –Cometes un error pensando que Naoko es como las demás. – Dijo con un tono diferente al usual, algo nostálgico y pensativo. –Creo… que no siempre se gana, cuando se juega. Aunque el té te sienta bien, eres tan serio, y tan frío.

Takashi no le permitió proseguir. –Mitsukuni…

Honey suspiró, sonriendo. – Vale, lo sé. No es correcto decir la verdad de esa forma. Será mejor marcharnos, al menos me aseguré de que no estaban mal acompañadas…

Giró sobre sus talones, y empezó a caminar. Mori le siguió, no le quedaba otra opción. Preocupado, avanzó en silencio a su lado, y en ocasiones deseaba no haber dormido lo suficiente, y hablar claramente con su amigo.

Kyouya, apretaba sus puños violentamente, cuando Tamaki dio una palmada en su cabeza, como quien consuela a un pequeño cachorro. Su mirada era madura, y su sonrisa le hizo desconcertarse un tanto.

–Kyouya, tu no eres así. Naoko-chan, es… impulsiva, está claro. Pero… si nos mentiste al respecto, creo que es poco el castigo que recibiste. – Declaró solemnemente.

Él también se sentía aliviado de que todo fuera una mentira. Sabía que Haruhi había estado ahí, y le entristecía no haber podido hablar con ella, como siempre lo hacían. Seguro se haría la enfadada y después se reiría con todos. Era algo que ocurría todo el tiempo, así debía ser.

Ootori Kyouya se tranquilizó, y volviendo a su analítico estado carraspeó y con esa sonrisa falsa negó haberse molestado por algo.

Hikaru finalmente habló. –Tono, creo que nosotros también nos vamos. Tengo… algunas cosas pendientes. – Se disculpó, al igual que su hermano.

_Kanagaki… ¿qué pasa por tu cabeza?_ Pensó el pelirrojo incesantemente, sintiéndose exlcuído. No le gustaba esa sensación, era desagradable y lo llenaba de inseguridad.

Caminaron por los pasillos del centro comercial, y afortunadamente las chicas ya se habían dispersado. Atraían más la atención todos juntos, además su pesado sentido del humor les ayudaba a ahuyentarlas rápidamente.

–Hikaru, ¿todo está en orden?

Hizo una breve pausa en su andar. Algo llamaba su atención en una vitrina, aunque cuando quizo entrar para averiguar más acerca de tal cosa, su hermano lo retuvo y lo enfrentó.

–¡Hey! ¡Estoy hablándote! ¿Acaso no me escuchaste?

–No tengo nada que decir. – Cortó el mayor. Se soltó de su gemelo, y en cuanto tuvo oportunidad marcó desde su celular para que fueran a buscarlos.

Contestar esa pregunta, era lo que menos deseaba por el momento. Había actuado movido por los celos y la preocupación de que Naoko estuviera viendo a alguien más.

_Exactamente, ¿qué debo hacer?_ Se preguntaba todo el tiempo, y entre más lo pensaba, la respuesta parecía cada vez más lejana.

**[Departamento Fujioka]**

No habían llegado tan tarde, pero Ranka no era una persona que amaba esperar. Al contrario, cada segundo sin su única hija le parecían siglos. Se encontraba en un estado histérico, con una tasa de café instantáneo vacía en la mesa y su cabello, parecía estar lleno de restos de comida barata.

–¡H-Haruhi! – Gritaba desesperado el hombre, mientras sostenía sus mejillas con sus manos, que eran adornadas con gruesas joyas de fantasía. Eso sólo podía significar que pronto se iría a trabajar.

–Papá, deja de gritar. Ya estoy aquí…

Naoko hizo una de esas molestas reverencias. Se quedó en silencio, no tenía en realidad ninguna excusa, habían llegado algo tarde. Repentinamente, el señor Fujioka dejó sus delirios y se le acercó, levantando su rostro con su mano.

–Han llegado tarde. Debe haber una buena razón… y acabo de perder el día por lo que espero una buena explicación. – Añadió, soltándola y sentándose, tomando enseguida un largo sorbo de un té recién preparado por Haruhi.

La muchacha bajó la mirada. Se sentó mientras suspiraba largamente y empezó a contar su historia con el Host Club. El padre de Haruhi simplemente escuchaba, definitivamente pensaba que la vida de una estudiante era complicada, pero demasiado memorable.

–Entonces… el Club _Miseria_ las siguió porque pensaban que estaban con muchachos. – Observó el hombre, esbozando una sonrisa cuando la joven asintió. Rió suavemente, y prosiguió. –Bien… no pareces ser tan densa como otras personas, seguramente sabes por qué lo hicieron, ¿cierto?

El rostro de suficiencia que aparecía en su rostro ponía incómoda a Kanagaki Naoko. Ocultó su cabeza en sus brazós, adoptando una posición que le protegía de miradas de rayos X como las que, según su reciente descubrimiento, tenían los miembros de la familia Fujioka.

–No… no estoy segura. – Murmuró desde su pequeño escudo. Sin esperarse lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, recibió de lleno un manotazo sobre su cabeza, cortesía de Ranka. Se quejó, y cuando se sentó adecuadamente, se topó de frente con el padre de su amiga.

–¿Que no estás segura? Haruhi, ¿qué te he dicho acerca de las amistades extrañas? Tu amiga no parece tener el nivel necesario para estar contigo…– Comentó perspicazmente.

Pero su hija se había quedado dormida en el piso. Tanto caminar durante el día le producía cansancio. Roncaba, y era gracioso verla, parecía mucho más divertida de lo que podía ser en persona.

_¿Qué no tengo el nivel? ¡Viejo decrépito!_

–¿Cómo se atreve a decir cosas así? Yo… no puedo estar segura de si mis suposiciones son ciertas. Creo… que aun no quiero averiguarlo. – Exclamó atropelladamente, evitando elevar mucho su voz para no despertar a Haruhi.

Fujioka Ranka aclaró su garganta. –Aunque no parezca, entiendo el corazón de las mujeres. Yo mismo tengon que ser una de ellas de vez en cuando. – La seguridad que emanaba de aquél individuo era impresionante. –Tienes miedo de equivocarte, y de no ser correspondida. Para empezar, ni siquiera estás segura de lo que sientes… pero, ambos sabemos que no hay muchas respuestas a esas preguntas.

En silencio, la castaña mordió su labio y pensó en esas palabras, analizándolas lo suficiente como para llegar a una conclusión satisfactoria.

Pero no había ninguna que la dejara lo suficientemente satisfactoria. Eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Estiró un poco su cabello, ahogando ung rito desesperado, y ahora recibía unas palmadas de consuelo.

–Ah, la vida de una adolescente es tan confusa y lamentable…– Murmuró con pesar, aunque realmente lo hacía para molestarla. Una lágrima falsa caía sobre su mejilla, y sus movimientos eran excesivamente teatrales.

–¡No se burle así de las personas! – Replicaba Naoko escandalizada, con esa expresión de enfado que resultaba muy graciosa.

El señor Fujioka rió aparatosamente. Su hija, a pesar de todo, estaba rodeada de buenas personas. Los tontos del Host Club se preocupaban por las chicas, eso importaba bastante a sus ojos.

_Entonces es cierto, que en esa escuela pasan cosas en verdad divertidas._

_

* * *

_**Espacio del autor.**

_Si llegaron hasta aquí, ¡gracias!_

_Últimamente me había preocupado el no haber actualizado tan rápido como yo quisiera. Pero al ver que aún hay personas que leen lo que escribo me puse aún más contenta. Tengo deseos de escribir lo más posible este verano, para sólo ir publicando cada cierto tiempo un capítulo. Capítulo 13... hemos llegado lejos, ¡y aún falta!_

_Dudaba en si poner al señor Fujioka tan "alcahuete", pero finalmente terminó siendo como es, alguien que a pesar de su carácter y aspecto, puede ser comprensivo. Hikaru... se ha angustiado demasiado el pobre chico. Honey no participó mucho, no cae tan fácilmente en las redes del señor sombrío. ¡Fue tan, pero tan, pero tan divertido hacer que se molestara! _

_Creo que fue mi escena favorita. Por favor sigan leyendo, y si tienen tiempo agradeceré infinitamente sus reviews. ¿Un avance? Una palabra: **¡Confesión!**_

_Cuiden de mí por favor. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

_DaemonLover._


End file.
